Mais Que Um Amigo
by Lilica Borges
Summary: Para James, sua melhor amiga Lily tem medo de se aproximar dos garotos. Então ele resolve lançar-lhe um desafio. Até o Baile de Verão, deve arranjar um namorado. Para sua surpresa, Lily não só aceita, como o desafia também. Os dois devem encontrar uma nova paixão. É só quando ela começa a sair com Amos que James percebe como foi tolo
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

* * *

 **Lily**

* * *

Naquele dia alguma coisa mudou em mim de verdade, e nunca vou saber ao certo por que isso aconteceu. Pode ter sido o céu muito azul ou o cheiro forte e gostoso das rosas no ar.

Ou porque passei os anos todos do colégio só assistindo de longe aos namorados, enquanto minhas colegas entravam nessa o tempo todo. Talvez porque já fazia quase dois meses que não via Chris e por isso me sentisse um pouco perturbada. Ou, quem sabe mesmo, pode ter sido apenas porque eu estava a fim de me apaixonar.

— Você sabe qual é o seu problema, Lily Evans?

— Sim, eu sei. Meu problema é você me perguntar a toda hora se eu sei qual é o meu problema — respondi a James Potter ele, meu melhor amigo e, infelizmente, meu crítico mais severo.

— Errou de novo. — ele fez que não com a cabeça e deitou-se na grama.

Nós estávamos em um piquenique no Lago Gambler, numa conversa meio sem graça sobre como tínhamos passado às férias de inverno. Isso provavelmente estava aborrecendo James.

Passar o feriado do Dia do Trabalho no lago era desde muito tempo uma espécie de tradição entre nós. Quando uma pessoa é nossa melhor amiga e vice-versa, certos rituais se tornam tão importantes que passar por cima deles faz com que ambos se sintam como se algo muito grave estivesse acontecendo. Foi por essa razão que não aproveitei a oportunidade de ficar à toa, curtindo com minhas colegas do Acampamento de Verão, e acabei vindo de avião do Minessota dois dias antes do fim do período de férias.

Não estou querendo me fazer de vítima, porque sei que James também deixou de ir a um passeio de barco com seu amigo Sirius Black, para passar aquele dia comigo. Por outro lado, isso não significava que eu estivesse louca para uma sessão "vamos analisar Lily".

Para deixar bem claro meu tédio, suspirei da maneira mais dramática que pude.

— Certo, doutor Potter. Por favor, então me esclareça.

James sentou-se e tirou da boca o talinho de grama que estava mordendo.

— Falando diretamente, você é tipo de garota que segue ao pé da letra a dieta do chá gelado. E, o pior: é sempre sabor de limão, nunca pêssego ou morango.

James sorriu (meio irônico para o meu gosto) e tornou a deitar-se. Ele se comportava como se tivesse acabado de resolver o problema da fome no mundo, mas para mim tudo não passava de um papo-furado confuso sobre chá gelado.

Se eu tivesse um pingo de cérebro, trataria de colocar o fone de ouvido de meu Ipod e ignorar aquele comentário. Mas James tem essa mania irritante de me encaixar na marra dentro de suas teorias.

— Mais alguma coisa – perguntei — Ou você acha que só preciso parar de tomar chá gelado e, assim, meu último ano no colégio vai me trazer fama, fortuna, beleza e um grande e verdadeiro amor?

— Ahhhhh! A senhorita ficou curiosa! — ele dramatizou enquanto falava, olhando pra frente, como se essa conversa estivesse sendo testemunhada por milhares de pessoas muito interessadas.

— Na verdade tem mais. Veja, Lily. Quando vamos ao mercado, temos muitos tipos de bebidas para escolher. Mesmo para quem procura um simples chá, é possível escolher entre dúzias de sabores diferentes.

— Sim, e daí?

Se eu não apressar James enquanto ele fala, poderemos ficar sentados por horas, eu ouvindo e ele dando milhões de voltas em torno de um assunto.

— Então porque você nunca escolhe maçã, por exemplo? Ou até mesmo manga?

— Nunca ouvi falar que manga fosse um sabor de chá.

— Está certo, mas a questão não é essa. O fato é que você nunca varia. Não diz: "Ei, manga pode ser interessante. Acho que vou experimentar". Em vez disso, segue sempre a mesma dieta de chá gelado e faz dele a sua única companhia.

— Chá gelado não é a minha única companhia. Você é que é.

James pegou a garrafa de chá gelado de minhas mãos, já meio vazia, e tomou um grande gole.

— Lily, eu estou falando por metáforas, vê se me acompanha no raciocínio.

— Sim, estou acompanhando. Estou acompanhando...

— Em qualquer situação, você escolhe sempre o caminho mais seguro. Tem medo de tentar coisas novas. Tem vivido a sua vida toda como uma freira que prometeu seguir apenas um caminho, e só aquele caminho. Encare a verdade, você precisa variar.

— Por quê?

— Por quê? _Por quê_? Porque se fizer isso, coisas incríveis podem acontecer.

— Por exemplo? — como comentei antes, James tem a mania de me meter na marra dentro de suas teorias.

— Você poderia ser uma inventora, como o cara que inventou o telefone. Poderia ser uma cantora de sucesso. E, o que é mais excitante, poderia se apaixonar. Ou arranjar um namorado, ou pelo menos ter um encontro.

Suspirei profundamente. Minha vida amorosa, ou melhor, minha falta de uma, era um dos assuntos favoritos dele. Nos momentos mais inesperados — por exemplo, quando estávamos estudando matemática, eu podia contar com ele para me lembrar de minha existência sem namorados. "Esta equação é igual a sua vida amorosa, um monte de fatores desinteressantes que são iguais a zero."

Sei que estou passando a impressão de que James é uma pessoa insensível e só fala sobre coisas sem graça, mas não é nada disso. Acontece que ele não entende como nós, as pessoas normais, levamos a vida. Por normal eu quero dizer aqueles que não tem quase um metro e oitenta, cabelos sedosos e lindos, olhos castanhos-esverdeados e um corpo absolutamente incrível. Para quem ainda não adivinhou essa é a descrição de James, como meu amigo também é chamado, se não citei essa observação antes. Ele também é muito charmoso e tem um jeito irritante de fazer todo mundo gostar dele logo de cara.

Mas aquilo que ele estava dizendo sobre o medo, na verdade, tinha sentido. Eu sinto medo, em relação a um monte de outras coisas. E, principalmente, convivo com o terror da rejeição. Quero dizer, tenho visto tantas garotas chorando no banheiro, com o coração partido por causa de algum cara que decidiu lhes dar um fora bem no meio do pátio da escola! Daí, quando olho para essas garotas, sempre retocando o batom e saindo para o pátio para se mostrarem de novo disponíveis para a tortura, experimento a maior simpatia por elas. De Verdade. Mas me pergunto também porque é que elas se colocam nessa situação. Ter um namorado é mesmo tão bom assim? Vale a pena sentir-se tão mal toda vez que se vê o garoto de quem se gosta colocar o bração em volta de outra garota? Eu acho que não, de jeito nenhum!

Sou o que minha mãe costuma chamar de Dona Arrepiadinha. Ela quer dizer com isso que não deixo ninguém chegar muito perto, papo de psicologia popular. Mas sempre digo a minha mãe que odeio psicologia popular. Ter todo mundo rotulado bonitinho, como se fosse apenas uma caixa de absorventes ou de lâminas usadas descartáveis, me parece uma coisa desumanizadora. Nós somos todos indivíduos diferentes, e até mesmo excêntricos.

Por que reduzir nossa vida a uma definição que se pode ser encontrada num dicionário ou numa enciclopédia.

Como James estava dizendo, sou muito travada pelo medo. Mas, pergunto de novo, quem não é?

— Medo, é? — Apertei os olhos e encarei James.

Ele tinha voltado de um período na fazenda de seu avô. Eu não pude deixar de notar que o trabalho na fazenda tinha feito maravilha por seus músculos do braço e do peito. Se, ao menos, ensinar jazz a um bando de meninas de dez anos pudesse fazer o mesmo por meu corpo!

James concordou muito sério.

— Olhe para si mesma. Você tem dezessete anos e nunca namorou. Tem certeza de que quer passar seu último ano de colégio sozinha?

Assim já era demais! Agora era a hora de virar o jogo.

— E você, James? Está certo que você tem uma coleção de namoradas, dessas que vai pegando por aí afora, de qualquer jeito. Vai me dizer, que quando está no seu carro, com uma dessas garotas, você não se sente sozinho, solitário?

— Pelo menos estou tentando arranjar companhia.

— _Eu também tento_...apenas não tenho o mesmo sucesso.

James deu um risada.

— Você colocou isso na sua cabeça e não muda. O seu príncipe encantado poderia vir, com seu cavalo branco e tudo o mais que você o deixaria passar.

— Não é bem assim não.

Infelizmente, quanto mais essa conversa se prolongava, mais eu sentia que James estava levantando uma questão importante. Como desejava que ele fosse direto a questão e depois me deixasse comer meu sanduíche em paz!

— Prove então.

— Provar o quê?

Perguntei desviando o olhar para o chão, já arrependida por ter prolongado aquela conversa. Até comecei a pensar em algumas piadas sobre garotas de dez anos a quem ensinaria jazz. Faria qualquer coisa para que James deixasse de lado os assuntos pessoas.

— Mostre-me que você quer mesmo se apaixonar.

— Como?

— Ora como? Se apaixonando, é claro.

— James, isso não é como tirar um dez em história. A gente não sai simplesmente por aí e se apaixona porque quer.

— Como você sabe, se nunca tentou?

O papo já estava ficando ridículo. James não iria desistir, e eu já estava me sentindo envergonhada. Ele adorava me ver em situação embaraçosa. Por algum motivo achava isso uma demonstração de afeto. Eu achava humilhante.

— Esqueça.

Disse com firmeza e mordi meu sanduíche e liguei meu Ipod. Se não prestasse atenção nele, talvez James acabasse desistindo.

James se aproximou e tirou meus fones de ouvido. Ainda pude ouvir a voz de Aretha Franklin abafada e meio estridente saindo dos fones.

— Preste atenção no que eu vou falar Lily. Eu _desafio_ você a se apaixonar.

Já tinha percebido antes que virar o jogo contra ele acabava dando errado. Mas que chance eu tinha? Fiz uma tentativa desesperada.

— Está certo! Pois eu desafio _você_ a se apaixonar. E não estou me referindo a um namorico de duas semanas com a garota que trabalha no Pizzas Hut, não tá?

De repente fiquei animada, pensando em todas as condições que poderia impor sobre o romance de James.

— Nem estou falando de alguns encontros com a Sarah Fain, aquela peituda nanica. Estou falando de _compromisso_. Um encontro de personalidades.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Está certo. Você conseguiu.

— O quê?

Eu não esperava que ele realmente aceitasse isso tudo. Contava apenas obter um recuo de James e uma chance de esquecermos toda aquela conversa.

— Eu desafiei você. Você me desafiou. Aquele que conseguir, vence.

Sua expressão era muito séria, mas eu ainda tinha esperança de que a ideia toda fosse uma brincadeira.

— Você quer mesmo que nos desafiemos mutuamente a nos apaixonar?

— Por que não?

Perguntou ele, cruzando os braços e ainda sério.

Confesso que, para minha surpresa, eu estava começando a me interessar pelo assunto.

Quem sabe James não tinha razão? Talvez já fosse tempo de Lily Evans mostrar aos garotos, ou ao menos a um dos garotos do colégio Hogwarts, do que ela era capaz. Além disso era nosso último ano do segundo grau. Se desse uma mancada, o pior que poderia acontecer seria ter de sofrer pelo resto do ano, e depois o jeito seria nunca mais mostrar minha cara nas reuniões. De qualquer modo, eu provavelmente não iria mesmo as reuniões de turma do colégio. Mas se quisesse continuar com a ideia maluca de James teria de fazer direito.

Eu não estava disposta a correr o risco de ter meu coração magoado só para encarar um desafio do meu amigo.

Então concordei, balançando a cabeça lentamente.

— Você está certo.

— Estou?

Pela primeira vez ele me pareceu um tanto inseguro.

— Claro que está. Mas vamos fazer disso uma aposta.

Os olhos de James se iluminaram. Ele adora apostar.

— Agora você sacou o lance, Lily. Vamos fazer uma aposta das grandes.

Eu estava deitada, apoiada nos cotovelos e então me sentei.

— Alguma ideia?

— O perdedor tem de preparar o almoço do vencedor por um mês?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Se a gente ia entrar nessa de desafio, então precisávamos fazer da forma correta. Se ganhar não tivesse muita importância, provavelmente nós dois deixaríamos a aposta de lado e logo voltaríamos a nosso antigo comportamento.

Ele tentou de novo.

— Que tal o perdedor ter de limpar o quarto do vencedor uma vez por semana, durante um ano?

— Isso não seria muito justo. Eu sou uma verdadeira maníaca por arrumação, e você, um bagunceiro.

— O perdedor deverá usar uma placa com as palavras "chute-me" por uma semana.

— Não. Isso não seria muito original.

— Cinquenta pratas?

— Ah, qual é Potter? Você pode fazer melhor que isso!

James deitou-se na grama de novo, espreguiçou-se e fechou os olhos por causa do sol.

— Me deixe pensar um minuto. Vou fazer uma proposta que vai deixar o cabelinho da sua nuca arrepiado.

Eu me deitei de bruços, apoiando a cabeça nos braços. Estava a fim de descansar meus olhos e pretendia pensar em uma aposta legal, mas tinha problemas para me concentrar.

Então, enquanto James pensava, deixei a imaginação correndo solta.

Eu me vi, no primeiro grande jogo de futebol do ano, segurando uma bandeira de Hogwarts. Assistia a tudo, enquanto meu anônimo verdadeiro amor caminhava pelo campo. Ele se virava olhando a plateia, até que seu olhar encontrasse o meu. Então faria o sinal de positivo para mim, antes de chamar seu time para o começo do jogo.

Ri da ideia. Jogadores de futebol não fazem o meu tipo.

Então eu me vi no palco, dançando o lago do cisne. Ao final da apresentação, três dúzias de rosas vermelhas eram lançadas aos meus pés. Em meus sonhos, eu sorria ternamente e lançava um beijo a meu maravilhoso namorado. Esta seria uma cena muito linda, com um detalhe: o Lago do Cisne está totalmente superado.

James sentou-se de repente e bateu palmas.

— Já sei! Se você está querendo mesmo um desafio, acaba de conseguir um.

Eu me ergui, apoiando-me nos cotovelos.

— Então me diga.

— Está certo. Se perder, você terá de cortar o cabelo bem curto e tingir de loiro oxigenado

— Propôs, me olhando e mexendo as sobrancelhas.

— O QUÊ? – gritei.

James devia estar maluco. Ele sabia muito bem que o cabelo era meu único ponto forte, cheio, ruivo e comprido. Quase sempre quando estava no banheiro do Hogwarts e alguma garota de cabelos escuros entrava, ela suspirava de inveja quando olhava para meus cabelos. Essa era minha única vaidade, e James queria tirá-la de mim?

Acho que ele percebeu minha indignação.

— O que foi Lily? Você tem tanta certeza assim de que vai perder?

Como odeio o orgulho! O orgulho obriga a gente a fazer cada bobagem! Naquele caso foi o orgulho que me fez concordar com os termos de James.

— Tudo bem, senhor Invencível. E o que acontece se eu ganhar?

— Simples, eu terei de furar minha orelha.

— Ahhh, não! De jeito nenhum! Você está falando toda hora sobre furar a orelha. Isso não conta.

— Está bem. Então pense em alguma coisa.

Não costumo ter momentos de brilhantismo, mas quando acontecem são muito inspirados mesmo. Aquele foi um de meus ápices de inspiração.

— Se eu ganhar a aposta, então, _você_ , James Potter, terá de cortar o cabelo com a inscrição da palavra "perdedor". Para facilitar o acordo eu mesma farei o corte. – disse, lançando minha proposta.

Ele não pareceu muito contente com a ideia de ter o cabelo cortado de forma a proclamar ao mundo em alto e bom som que era um perdedor. Mas James não recuaria agora. Não é de seu estilo.

— Vamos selar o acordo.

Então apertamos as mãos solenemente, e foi quando me lembrei de que nosso acordo não dizia nada sobre o prazo.

Imaginei que precisássemos de tempo suficiente para nos apaixonar, mas não tanto tempo até estarmos como dois velhinhos gagás, quando fôssemos comparar as respectivas anotações.

Parece até que James leu meus pensamentos.

— Nosso acordo vai até o Baile de Verão. Aquele que aparecer primeiro com seu verdadeiro amor vence a parada.

Um novo pensamento me ocorreu.

— Ei, e o que acontece se nós dois nos apaixonarmos?

Ele se ergueu e me deu um tapinha na testa.

— Então nós dois vencemos. Dá empate.

Enquanto James e eu guardávamos a comida, a manta e nosso material de leitura, comecei a experimentar uma estranha sensação de frio no estômago. Nos próximos meses iria precisar mais do que trabalho duro e uma boa dose de sorte. Eu precisaria de um milagre...

* * *

Mais uma fic. Dessa vez com James e Lily adolescentes. Só para esclarecimentos os nomes em negrito mostram quem narra o capítulo.

Espero que gostem da fic e até o próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mais que um Amigo** pertence a **Elizabeth Winfrey**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **James**

Na terça-feira de manhã eu me levantei com um pensamento na mente: _"Mas que aposta estúpida eu fiz com a Lily"_. Nunca teria proposto a coisa toda se imaginasse que ela iria até o fim. Mas toda vez que penso que posso prever cada movimento de Lily ela decide fazer algo inesperado. Daí agora eu tinha de me apaixonar.

Analisando assim superficialmente, pode-se pensar que a tarefa seria mais fácil para mim do que para Lily. Afinal de contas, nunca tive problemas para arranjar encontros, sou confiante e nem um pouco tímido. Lily, ao contrário, é muito fechada. Ela é uma das garotas mais bonitas da escola, senão a mais. Só que, quando alguém lhe diz isso, sua resposta é um "obrigada"e ela sai pensando que o cara está louco. Ela escapa pela tangente e fala sobre favorecimento, condescendência masculina e homens que pensam que podem fazer uma mulher se sentir bem dizendo a ela alguma coisa que é obviamente mentira. O que posso dizer? Minha melhor amiga tem um complexo.

Mas agora que ela estava decidida a se apaixonar, eu tinha certeza de que cumpriria o trato. Lily sempre batalha para conseguir seu objetivo. Eu havia lançado um desafio, e ela ficaria pensando sobre o caso até ter um plano. Diferente de mim, que não tenho nem ideia de como elaborar um.

Lily provavelmente procuraria em sua sala de aula e, batendo os olhos em algum panaca, se apaixonaria por ele. Enquanto isso, eu estaria empacado no banco traseiro do meu carro, lugar predileto para Lily me imaginar com as garotas, com alguém muito legal, mas que na verdade não se importaria se eu estivesse vivo ou morto. E, para coroar isso tudo, a palavra "perdedor"estaria gravada em meu corte de cabelo esquisito.

Enquanto andava na escola, naquela manhã ensolarada de terça-feira, eu procurava Lily no pátio. Quem poderia saber? Talvez ela tivesse acordado recusando a coisa toda também. Se fosse assim, eu concordaria de imediato, e ela nunca precisaria ficar sabendo que minha confiança tinha sido abalada. Mas, por azar, ela não estava lá...

Ela provavelmente estaria fazendo um cronograma para o seu primeiro encontro, o seu primeiro beijo e o primeiro "Eu te amo".

E, conhecendo Lily, sabia que ela ia adiar o "Eu te amo"até momentos antes de entrar no salão do Baile de Verão com seu amado. Ela tem uma queda por cenas dramáticas.

Eu tinha começado a subir o quarto andar, contando os degraus dos lances de escada, a caminho de minha nova sala, quando Sirius Black, meu melhor amigo depois de Lily, se aproximou. Eu não o via fazia bastante tempo, já que faltei a nosso passeio de barco.

— Oi Potter. Achou algum anjo na fazenda?

— Não, mas encontrei um pão-duro, que é o meu avô. Ele me pagou cem pratas. Depois de eu ter dado um duro danado o mês inteiro.

— Bem-vindo ao mundo real. Por isso é que trabalho para o meu pai.

O Senhor Black é advogado, e todas as férias Sirius trabalha no escritório dele. Passa a maior parte do tempo tirando cópias e enviando mensagens por fax. Se estivesse no lugar dele, eu ficaria doido.

Chegamos ao último andar. Com uma certa satisfação, percebi que Sirius estava bufando e sem muito fôlego. Meses dentro de um escritório debaixo de luz fluorescente e ar condicionado não deixam ninguém com muito pique.

— Não olhe agora. Debbie Jackson a sua direita.

Disse Sirius me cutucando.

Suspirei. Debbie tinha sido minha namorada por um mês durante o outono passado. Gostei bastante dela no começo, mas depois de certo tempo ela estava me deixando doente. O jeito dela de falar...parecia que estava sempre perguntando alguma coisa. Mas quando fazia uma pergunta o tom de voz soava como uma afirmação. Eu me sentia num daqueles jogos de programa de televisão com perguntas e respostas.

Ainda pensei em me agachar atrás de um armário, mas já tinha sido visto.

— Oi, James? — Ela falou, me beijando no rosto. Percebi que estava mais bonita do que no ano passado. Tinha cortado curto o cabelo loiro, e sua franja caía sobre os olhos de um jeito bem legal.

— Oi, Debbie. Como passou as férias?

Pensei que poderia estar errado sobre Debbie. Talvez ela fosse meu verdadeiro amor, e eu tivesse me enganado por sua forma de falar. Talvez não tivesse percebido isso antes.

— Foi muito bom. Eu trabalhei em uma butique. E você?

Naquele momento soube que não havia futuro para mim e Debbie. Podem me chamar de maluco, mas gosto de uma conversa que não seja inteiramente irritante para mim. Pude sentir Sirius a meu lado se segurando para não dar risada. Considerando a maturidade, ele está no mesmo nível de Barney, o vizinho de Fred Flinstone nos desenhos da TV.

— Foi bom. Bom. — Respondi olhando para o relógio. — Caramba! O primeiro sinal já vai bater, e o senhor Binns é o nosso orientador.

— Eu entendo. Ele foi meu orientador no segundo ano. — ela então falou virando—se para ir embora — Você gostaria de sair um dia desses?

— Sim pode ser — Adiantou-se Sirius respondendo por mim. Não foi legal, mas não consegui segurar um início de risada. Minha própria maturidade parece que me faltou àquela hora.

Debbie deu uma olhada meio estranha para nós e foi embora para o pátio.

Sentei-me em uma carteira no fundo da sala do Sr. Binns e fiquei pensando. Eu tivera encontros com algumas garotas muito legais, mas também saíra com outras que ainda nem deveriam andar sozinhas pela rua, quanto mais ser minhas namoradas.

— Cara, não tem nenhuma garota que valha a pena nessa escola. — Reclamei com Sirius.

Sirius fez que não ligava encolhendo os ombros.

— Você lembra de quando estávamos no primeiro grau. Parecia que todo o segundo grau estava cheio de garotas bonitas e excitantes. Pelo jeito elas todas devem ter se formado há muito tempo.

— James, eu acabei de fazer uma lista de vinte tremendas gatas, com as quais eu gostaria de sair e ter um encontro esse ano. Como é que você vem me dizer que aqui não tem garota bonita?

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

— Estou falando de alguém especial. Alguma garota por quem eu pudesse me apaixonar.

— Apaixonar? Ahhhh, dá um tempo cara... — Sirius me disse isso, e voltou para a sua lista de nomes.

Dei uma olhada no caderno para ver a lista. À medida que ia lendo os nomes, ia fazendo mentalmente o cruzamento com a minha relação de garotas com quem já tivera um encontro. Quando cheguei ao número onze, meus olhos se arregalaram.

— Lily?

Pronunciei quase me engasgando.

— Claro. – Sirius confirmou — Ela preenche todos os meus requisitos. — E desenhou um asterisco ao lado do nome de Lily.

Fiquei contemplando a lista fixamente. Ele tinha colocado o nome de Lily entre os de Amanda Wright e Carrie Starks. Inacreditável! Não que eu não ache Lily atraente, inteligente e outras coisas mais. Só que o fato de ver o nome dela incluído em uma lista com outras intenções me incomodou. Era como se Sirius não entendesse que Lily era um caso especial. Ela não é do tipo que se coloca em uma lista feita só pelo tesão de sair com uma garota gostosa. Ela é uma pessoa.

— Você é um babaca. – desabafei — Faz ideia de como ela ficaria furiosa se soubesse disso? — Perguntei, pegando a folha de papel e sacudindo na frente de seu rosto.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu pessoalmente duvido que Lily esteja preocupada em como eu gasto meu tempo durante as palestras de orientação, antes do início das aulas. – ele disse, olhando para mim e levantando as sobrancelhas. — _Você_ é o único que parece se importar com isso, Potter.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Que você está com ciúmes. — Respondeu ele estalando os dedos.

— Você pirou. – respondi.

Há anos que eu tenho esse problema de as pessoas me provocarem sobre eu curtir uma paixão secreta pela Lily. Mas nunca nenhuma dessas idiotices me perturbou.

Naquele instante tocou o segundo sinal. Pulei para o meu lugar vendo o Sr. Binns tirar um maço de documentos de dentro da pasta. Ele pigarreou e começou seu discurso sobre os males de chegar atrasado e perambular pelos corredores. Depois de três anos de colégio esse era o tipo de conversa a que não era preciso prestar muita atenção. Se alguém já ouviu um desses discursos sobre o primeiro dia de aula, conhece todos.

Eu podia sentir meu rosto ficando vermelho enquanto pensava no que Sirius tinha dito.

Está certo que sempre fui bastante paternalista quando o assunto era Lily. Mas isso porque eu sei como são os caras. E não quero que ninguém fique falando dela do mesmo jeito sacana e grosseiro como falam sobre as outras garotas.

Depois de alguns minutos, Binns terminou seu discurso de boas-vindas ao colégio Hogwarts. Então deu início a chamada dos alunos pela lista, outra coisa muito chata do início das aulas. Lá pelo meio da letra D a porta abriu com um estrondo. Pude perceber pelo rosto de Binns que ele não gostou. Os professores sempre acreditam que, se conseguirem controlar os alunos no primeiro dia de aula, então poderão passar o resto dos anos sem enfrentar maiores problemas. Claro que Binns detestou ver seu "plano A" em relação a disciplina ir por água abaixo.

Virei a cabeça para olhar quem estava entrando. Ela deu alguns passos para dentro da sala e parou como se não estivesse certa de poder entrar. Carregava um monte de cadernos que pareciam prestes a cair a qualquer momento.

Seu cabelo loiro e comprido estava preso por um rabo de cavalo meio frouxo, mostrando o queixo muito bonito e os olhos arredondados. Vestia minissaia e uma camiseta listrada de alças. Suspeitei profundamente, absorvendo os efeitos de olhar para aquelas pernas bronzeadas. De repente a lista de Sirius era a última de minhas preocupações.

— Nome? — Rosnou o Binns.

A garota deu uma olhada pela classe como se estivesse procurando por amigos.

Cruzamos nossos olhares. Por uma fração de segundos nós nos encaramos. Então eu sorri.

— Emmeline Vance. — Respondeu ela, calma e indiferente ao fato de que toda a classe havia parado por causa dela. Acho que percebeu bem a situação e deve ter concluído que não havia motivo para se sentir intimidada.

Binns correu o dedo pela lista.

— Vance, Vance... – murmurou para si mesmo — Sabe que horas são, senhorita Vance?

Ela deu uma olhada para o relógio na parede atrás da mesa do Sr. Binns.

— Hsmmm...nove e dezoito?

— Sim. – concordou ele — O horário de entrada e ás oito e cinquenta e cinco. Qual é a sua desculpa?

Ela andou até a frente da classe e entregou a ele um papel verde.

— Eu estava na secretaria da escola por causa de minha transferência.

Binns pareceu alvoroçado, a classe inteira permanecia quieta. Existe alguma coisa nas mulheres muito bonitas que leva as pessoas a parar de conversar e prestar atenção nelas.

— Então está certo. – concordou Binns — Por que não se senta? Mais tarde eu passo as instruções que você perdeu.

Emmeline armou um sorriso gracioso e deslizou para uma carteira na primeira fila. Ficou olhando direto para o Sr. Binns como se ele fosse um grande sábio a revelar os segredos da vida. Praguejei comigo mesmo por ter escolhido um lugar tão no fundo da sala.

Binns pegou sua lista e continuou de onde havia parado, mas com uma voz mais descontraída e amistosa. Acho que ele resolveu mudar para o "plano B": faça com que os garotos amem você e eles ficarão contente por se comportar direitinho.

Eu estava tão concentrado analisando a nuca de Emmeline que Binns precisou chamar meu nome duas vezes. Pode ter sido minha imaginação, mas juraria que Emmeline até se endireitou na cadeira quando pigarreei e respondi à chamada.

Sirius enviou um bilhete curto e direto: "Garota linda à sua frente". Fiquei encabulado, rasguei a folha e coloquei os pedaços no bolso. Não permitiria que ele transformasse Emmeline em apenas mais um nome de sua lista. Achei nela alguma coisa especial. E o friozinho no meu estômago avisava que ela seria minha. Logo.

* * *

Passei o resto da aula pensando muito. Como eu chegaria até ela? Deveria ser forte e agressivo? Ou calmo e educado? Como não sabia nada sobre a garota, era difícil planejar a aproximação. Não fazia a menor ideia da espécie de cara com quem ela namorava. Não sabia se era do tipo que gosta de música, de praticar esportes, ou romântica. E também não sabia se tinha algum namorado. Em silêncio, rezei para que ela tivesse sido transferida de um lugar bem longe, porque assim o namorado não seria um problema.

Não são muitas as pessoas que deixam passar a oportunidade de ter um bom relacionamento com alguém só por causa de um namorico à toa. É o que chamo de síndrome dos acampamentos de verão. A pessoa vai acampar, então conhece alguém, e todas as noites trocam beijos debaixo de uma árvore ou em uma canoa. Terminado o verão, os dois declaram seu amor um pelo outro e dizem que até o próximo acampamento do ano que vem o tempo vai passar voando. Depois de poucas cartas e um ou dois telefonemas meio embaraçosos, a coisa toda cai no esquecimento. No ano seguinte os dois vão achar que já estão muito velhos para o acampamento de verão. Sim, estou falando por experiência própria. No entanto, nunca me esqueci das noites estreladas que passei ao lado de Elaine Mason.

Minhas ruminações sobre Emmeline e os romances desastrosos dos acampamentos de verão não estavam me levando a lugar algum. Então decidi voltar a ser eu mesmo – ou mais ou menos isso – e esperar que o melhor acontecesse. Esta é a tática que normalmente uso com as garotas. No segundo ano do colegial conheci uma garota na pista de atletismo, Gina Roslin, e então lhe disse que era praticamente avançado em salto de vara. Ela pediu uma demonstração, e quase quebrei o queixo quando cai de cara no colchão duro. A experiência (assim como algumas palavras sábias de minha amiga Lily) me deixou ciente de que as mulheres, em sua maioria, são muito espertas para conferir as informações. E, assim que descobrem uma jogada em falso, elas caem fora.

Quando o sinal tocou, continuei em minha carteira. Ainda estava indeciso sobre me aproximar ou não de Emmeline. Então ouvi o Sr. Binns pedir que ela ficasse um pouco mais para que ele pudesse repetir as normas sobre a rotina do colégio Hogwarts. Essa era a minha chance para fazer um primeiro contato simpático com ela.

Antes de seguir atrás de Sirius, dei uma última olhada na direção de Emmeline. Ela sorriu e fez um movimento disfarçado, mexendo com os ombros. Senti um calafrio.

Naquele exato momento tive a certeza de que ganharia a aposta com Lily.

E era ela quem estava me esperando no saguão. Nós assistíamos a aula de física juntos no primeiro período.

— Sobre a nossa aposta... – Lily começou a falar.

Levantei a mão interrompendo a frase.

— Nem pense em desistir, Evans. – cortei — Acabei de encontrar a garota dos meus sonhos. Você já pode ir preparando a tesoura e a água oxigenada.

Ela fez uma cara de surpresa.

— Ahh, eu não ia desistir. Só queria dizer que o nosso acordo deve ser colocado por escrito. E nem pense em inventar um jeito de se livrar.

— Que o melhor romance ganhe. – concordei.

Enquanto voltamos para a sala eu mal podia esperar até nossa próxima aula de orientação.

* * *

 **Respostas aos reviews sem login:**

 **jlia:** Esse livro é maravilhoso e achei que combinava muito com Jily.

 **Samara:** Toda a coleção é ótima. Que bom que você gostou.

Espero que vocês estejam gostando e até o próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mais que um Amigo** pertence a **Elizabeth Winfrey**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 **Lily**

Eu sabia que, mesmo em um dia que estivesse de bom humor, odiaria ter física nas primeiras aulas. Nos próximos seis meses, logo de manhã, estaria lidando com equações confusas e experiências de laboratório chatas. Acho que ninguém deveria ter de encarar assuntos como matemática ou coisa parecida antes do almoço.

Sentada, ouvindo a voz do Sr. Slughorn para lá e para cá resmungando alguma coisa sobre velocidade, eu olhava para o rosto de James. A expressão dele variava como se estivesse meditando sobre algum fato que tivesse achado realmente interessante. Pressenti que pensava sobre a nossa aposta, e a maneira arrogante com que se sentava, com os ombros jogados para trás, me provocou uma sensação de mal-estar.

Não era justo. James sempre tinha muita sorte e eu, não. Uma vez ele tinha me convencido a ir junto com ele e sua avó a um bingo em um centro para pessoas da terceira idade. No fim da noite, James havia ganho uma boa grana. Quando finalmente consegui vencer uma rodada, o prêmio não era em dinheiro, mas uma daquelas camisetas com a inscrição: "Minha vó esteve nas cataratas do Niágara e tudo que ela me trouxe foi esta camiseta vagabunda". Depois daquela noite, toda vez que a avó dele estava por perto, ele insistia para que eu usasse essa camiseta. E ainda por cima verde-limão _não_ é uma das minhas cores preferidas!

Quando o sinal tocou, o Sr. Slughorn ainda resolvia o primeiro conjunto de questões.

Tinha tanta coisa anotada que dava a impressão de que a gente estava escrevendo um tratado. Acho que é assim mesmo que se parecem todos os problemas físicos.

Antes de sairmos da sala, James me passou um pedaço de papel que estivera rabiscando durante a aula. Tinha desenhado a si mesmo dentro de um grande coração e eu do lado de fora, tentando lançar uma flecha. Sobre a cabeça da minha figura estava um balão com a inscrição: "As de cabelos loiros se divertem mais".

— Rá, rá, rá — disse secamente — Você vai ficar só pensando nessa aposta idiota durante os próximos quatro meses?

James arreganhou um sorriso meio safado e me deu um tapinha nas costas.

— Claro que não. Logo, logo vou estar apaixonado que não vou ter mais muito tempo para curtir a minha vitória. — Respondeu dando um puxãozinho em meu cabelo, e foi embora.

Arrastei para meu armário aquele enorme livro de física que mais parecia de chumbo.

Mal tinham dado às dez horas, e o dia já estava com cara de ser o pior de toda a minha vida no colegial.

Fechei a porta do armário com tanta força que, além do barulho, fiz chacoalhar todo o conjunto de madeira em volta.

— Mal dia no trabalho, querida? – comentou uma voz sacana, se fazendo de meiga.

— Dorcas... Liguei pra você umas cinco vezes ontem.

— Desculpe. Meu pai insistiu para que nós visitássemos o Museu de Cera, quando voltávamos de Monterrey. Daí demoramos mais meio dia andando de carro e só chegamos tarde da noite. Meu traseiro ainda está adormecido de tanto tempo que fiquei sentada.

Dei uma risada e a abracei forte. Depois de James, Dorcas Meadowes era a minha melhor amiga. Muito alta, magra e morena, ela tinha aquele olhar perdido que se vê nas modelos de revistas de moda. Era, porém, muito realista e não se considerava nada de especial. Ao contrário, chegava mesmo a se achar um tanto esquisita por não ter muito seio.

— Então, como foi a reunião da família Meadowes? – perguntei.

Ela olhou para o teto e juntou as mãos como quem reza:

— Meu pai e meus tios ficaram três dias competindo para ver quem era o melhor pescador. A noite eles jogavam xadrez até tarde, e isso provocava chiliques em minha mãe. Enquanto isso, meus priminhos a toda hora precisavam trocar as fraldas. E adivinhe quem é que sobrou para tomar conta dos pimpolhos?

— Em outras palavras, foi exatamente como você esperava.

Peguei um pente de dentes largos em meu bolso. A umidade estava fazendo com que meu cabelo ficasse todo crespo e, se não cuidasse dele, iria acabar parecendo que tinha um vassourão na cabeça. Dorcas segurou meu livro de história para que eu pudesse me pentear direito. Fazia mais de dois anos que a gente fazia essas mesmas coisas.

— Sim, foi exatamente como eu pensava. — ela confirmou — Mas aconteceu uma surpresa legal.

— Já sei, você se apaixonou pelo seu instrutor de equitação – arrisquei, pegando de volta o livro de história.

— Muito melhor. – respondeu ela, com um sorriso malandro.

Como naquele momento se apaixonar era um assunto da maior importância para mim, não consegui imaginar o que poderia ser melhor.

— O quê? – perguntei.

— Em duas palavras. Sutiã Maravilha. Minha tia me deu um.

— Você é uma doida. – suspirei.

— Não sou mais. Com esses truques de mulher, eu finalmente vou ter aquilo que mereço. – retrucou Dorcas, faiscando com olhos azuis.

Começamos a caminhar pelo saguão. Olhei para ela e, até onde podia perceber. Dorcas parecia a mesma.

— Não quero ser desmancha-prazeres, mas não estou notando nenhuma diferença.

— Bem, é que não estou usando agora. Hoje de manhã fazia tanto calor que eu não estava a fim de todo aquele enchimento colado no corpo. Mas deixa estar, quando o outono chegar vou mandar ver.

Dei uma risadinha. Dorcas sempre arranjava um jeito de fazer com que até o argumento mais furado parecesse totalmente lógico. Essa era uma das coisas que eu adorava nela.

— Tenho certeza de que você vai fazer inveja na Dolly Parton – concordei, lembrando a cantora peituda, rainha da música country.

Estávamos indo para a aula de redação, que era uma das matérias que eu queria fazer desde o primeiro ano. Dorcas e eu adorávamos fazer poesias e às vezes escrevíamos histórias juntas, cada uma redigindo uma sentença.

— Isso vai ser antes ou depois de ganhar o prêmio de melhor musical da Broadway?

Havíamos chegado na sala da Sra. McGonagall. Como a porta estava aberta pude vê-la arrumando as classes em círculo. Ela acenou quando nos avistou, chamando para sentar.

— Lily e Dorcas, que bom vê-las. Sabiam que vocês serão as vítimas de minha primeira atividade em classe. Sempre tenho dificuldades para arrumar alguém que leia os textos para o resto da turma.

— Não olhe para mim. – disse Dorcas — Não vou ler nada em voz alta no primeiro dia de aula.

A Sra. McGonagall virou pra mim.

— Lily, posso contar com você?

Dei de ombros. Não tinha certeza se estava a fim de fazer a leitura.

— Pode ser. – respondi.

Dorcas e eu sentamos uma ao lado da outra. Peguei meu caderno novo (tinha uma capa preta brilhante com um calendário impresso dentro) e usei corretivo liquido para escrever e estava "Redação" na capa. Quando estava quase pintando meu dedinho com o corretivo, Dorcas me cutucou.

Amos Diggory circulava pela sala de aula e vinha direto para nosso lado. Fiquei sem fôlego por um instante e, sem querer, coloquei a mão em cima do título "Redação", que ainda estava molhado.

Eu sentia uma grande queda por Amos desde o dia em que tinha assistido sua atuação, durante a apresentação dos calouros do Hogwarts. Cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e covinhas nas bochechas, Amos sempre chamava a atenção. Agora era o vocalista principal de uma banda chamada Radio Waves, e todas as garotas de todos os graus eram caidinhas por ele. Nos últimos três anos fomos colegas em várias matérias, porém mal nos falávamos.

Uma das razões é que ele namorava Tanya, a bonita líder de torcida que estudava um ano a nossa frente. E, mesmo que estivesse sozinho, uma garota como eu não teria a menor chance. Ele poderia namorar qualquer aluna da escola.

Dorcas debruçou-se para o meu lado.

— A fofoca é que Tanya deu o fora em Amos quando ela se formou. E que ele agora está livre.

Procurei manter a calma me lembrando de que não havia chance de Amos vir se interessar por mim. Tudo o que a notícia inesperada de Dorcas significava era o fato de que eu teria que me acostumar com a ideia de ver Amos abraçando uma garota diferente a cada dia... mas nunca a mim. Não era isso o que eu queria. Apoiei o queixo sobre uma das mãos de tal maneira que meus dedos podiam esconder uma pequena pinta que tenho na bochecha do dado esquerdo, só para o caso de ele olhar em minha direção.

Mesmo adorando a aula de Redação, fiquei a maior parte do tempo disfarçando umas olhadinhas para Amos. O fato de ele ter escolhido esta matéria o tornava mais misterioso e atraente. Talvez ele fosse um novo Ernest Hemingway. Suas pernas longas esticadas cortavam o círculo formado pelas cadeiras. Não me lembro nunca de ter achado uma calça jeans tão fascinante.

Depois que a Sra. McGonagall explicou a estrutura dos poemas haiku, nos deu quinze minutos para escrever um. Tudo o que consegui foi colocar meu nome no alto da folha.

Acho que a Sra. McGonagall percebeu que eu estava distraída e pediu para Jack Duarte lesse seu poema para a classe.

Num dado momento Dorcas me passou um bilhetinho perguntando: "Como vai o James?".

Um dia ela tinha tido uma grande queda por James, mas, se me lembro bem, nunca fez nada em relação ao assunto. Acho que era porque ela sabia das histórias de James com as garotas e não o considerava um bom candidato a namorado. Dorcas tinha uma teoria esquisita de que nosso destino, meu e de James, seria ficarmos juntos. Cansei de falar que não sairia com James mesmo que ele fosse o último dos garotos disponíveis na face da Terra, e ela apenas me encarava com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Nos últimos minutos de aula a Sra. McGonagall determinou a tarefa para a próxima sexta-feira. Nós teríamos de escolher uma poesia, ler em voz alta na sala e depois explicar seu conteúdo. Mentalmente repassei a lista de meus poemas favoritos, sempre relembrando o que cada um deles significava para mim.

— Me encontre na fila do almoço. – pedi a Dorcas, enquanto ela saia para aula de cálculo.

Ela fez um gesto de cabeça, que concordava, e me voltei, seguindo até o armário. Ainda tinha mais duas horas de aulas antes de enfrentar aquele ambiente chato do restaurante.

Antes que eu saísse, porém, senti alguém pegando em meu braço. Fiquei vermelha imediatamente. Mesmo ele nunca tendo tocado em mim, meu sexto sentido me dizia que, quando me virasse, daria de cara com Amos Diggory.

— Oi Lily, como vai? — Seus olhos azuis eram quentes, e me senti quase desmaiando, como uma donzela dos tempos antigos, ou da Idade Média.

— Ah, bem. Eu estou bem. — Odiei a mim mesma naquele momento. Amos provavelmente era um poeta incrível, e eu acabara de murmurar a resposta mais sem graça do mundo.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais de mim, o que me fez sentir um arrepio. Troquei os livros de braço e procurei parecer descontraída.

— Você me faria um grande favor? Pelos velhos tempos? – perguntou ele.

Não sabia que velhos tempos eram esses de que ele falava, mas eu estava, sim, querendo lhe fazer um grande favor.

— Claro – respondi sem fazer ideia do que se tratava — Como posso ajudar?

— Eu não sei muito sobre poesia. Você poderia me dar umas dicas? Talvez me explicar sobre o que é bom e o que não é, e todas aquelas coisas?

Ele parecia envergonhado de verdade, e isso me derreteu o coração.

— Sem problemas. – respondi — Mas, se você não é muito chegado em poesia, porque escolheu essa matéria?

Ele fez uma cara de surpresa e apontou a secretaria.

— Problemas com o horário

Concordei em silêncio. Mesmo que Amos não fosse o próximo Quintana, ainda continua sendo um dos garotos mais bonitos da escola.

— A gente se encontra na biblioteca, amanhã depois da aula. – combinei, como se aquele encontro fosse normal.

Ele me deu um apertozinho no braço e foi embora. Pensei em minha aposta com James enquanto reparava que toda garota no saguão arriscava um olhar na direção de Amos. Era possível que um novo dia estivesse nascendo na vida de Lily Evans. E não me importava qual era o motivo, se o destino, se uma confusão de horário, o que quer que fosse. Amos Diggory tinha pedido a minha ajuda para o trabalho.

* * *

Depois da aula encontrei James correndo na pista de atletismo do colégio. Ele dizia que gostava de usar aquela pista porque era fácil de saber quantos quilômetros havia corrido.

Mas sempre achei que gostava mesmo era de ter todas as garotas olhando pra ele.

Ele diminuiu a velocidade quando me viu. Eu estava contente e não pude esconder um sorriso. Não era sempre que tinha a oportunidade de apresentar boas notícias a James a respeito de minha vida amorosa.

— Ei, Lils. O que foi? – Perguntou ele, apoiando-se em meu ombro para poder esticar e alongar os músculos da perna.

— Bem, acho que não vai dar em nada, mas Amos Diggory me pediu ajuda com o trabalho de redação.

Nunca fui de falar sobre meus romances sem me subestimar, então esperei que James comentasse para ter certeza de que o pedido de Amos significava alguma coisa.

Ele ficou quieto por alguns instantes. Em seguida voltou a ficar em pé normalmente e me olhou.

— Amos Diggory? Não me diga que você gosta daquele panaca?

Não acreditei que James acabara de chamar Amos de panaca.

— Ah, qual é? – respondi em voz alta — Amos é maravilhoso, talentoso, sexy.

Ele deu uma risada.

— Cai na real, Dulce. O cara é um cabeça-ca. Além disso, namora a tolinha da Tanya desde garotinho.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Sempre me surpreendo com a falta de percepção dos homens em saber o que as mulheres veem de atraente em um rapaz.

— Só para você ficar sabendo Tanya foi para uma faculdade bem longe. Amos está disponível.

— Bem, então sorte sua.

James começou a se exercitar sem sair do lugar e senti que ele não teria mais nada de útil para dizer sobre o assunto.

— É isso aí. Pelo menos dessa vez, _sorte minha._ Agora se me der licença, tenho de ir a biblioteca.

Não disse a ele que queria pesquisar alguns poemas antes de ajudar Amos no trabalho, porque James não entenderia o que significava se preparar.

Saí da pista com a cabeça erguida. Claro que o deixei com ciúmes. Eu tinha conseguido um ótimo começo em relação a nossa aposta, e ele certamente não aguentaria pensar que poderia perder. Corri para o meu carro, com a mochila balançando nas costas.

* * *

Tarde da noite eu ainda me revirava na cama, tentando pensar no poema perfeito para Amos ler em sala de aula na sexta-feira. Podia antever seu rosto se iluminando enquanto lia e a forma como iria entender o porquê de eu ter escolhido precisamente aquele poema.

Ele tomaria minhas mãos nas suas e sua boca se aproximaria da minha. Bem na parte em que Amos se preparava para me beijar apaixonadamente, meu telefone tocou. (Meus pais me deram minha própria linha telefônica aos catorze anos, já que praticamente vivia pendurada no nosso telefone.) O som do toque fez meu coração acelerar. Será que Amos e eu podíamos nos comunicar mentalmente?

— Alô?

— Sou eu.

Imediatamente me senti uma boba. Sempre ficava contente em ouvir a voz de James, mas não era bem ele quem estava esperando ouvir.

Olhei para o relógio na cabeceira.

— O que foi? É tarde.

— É sim. Adivinhe o que o seu superamigo tem para contar?

— Você já se apaixonou?

Só mesmo James para achar que encontrara a garota perfeita em apenas oito horas depois da última vez que tínhamos nos visto.

— Não, _Casablanca_ está passando na "Sessão Corujão". Canal quatro.

— Ligo para você em seguida.

Desliguei e pulei da cama, indo para o estúdio onde temos uma televisão e um telefone.

Meus pais estavam dormindo e, por isso, não acendi luz nenhuma. Sob o clarão vindo do aparelho de TV, disquei o número de James. Ele atendeu ao primeiro toque.

— Humphrey Bogart acabou de vê-la pela primeira vez. Ela está ouvindo Sam tocar piano.

— Eu sei. Acabei de ligar a TV.

Sentei-me no sofá com o telefone ao ouvido. James e eu às vezes assistíamos a um filme falando ao telefone. Mesmo que não conversássemos muito, gostávamos de ter alguém para comentar as passagens que nos emocionavam mais. Casablanca era nosso filme favorito de todos os tempos.

Uma hora e meia depois eu tentava abafar meus soluços, mas mesmo assim James sabia que eu sempre chorava quando ficava claro como era impossível o amor entre Rick e Ilsa.

— Lils, está chorando de novo? Você já viu esse filme umas trinta vezes.

— Eu sei – respondi enxugando os olhos — Mas mesmo assim continua sendo triste cada vez que vejo.

Eu estava quase sussurrando, porque não queria acordar meus pais.

James riu delicadamente.

— Você é romântica mesmo, não é?

— Ah, eu apenas sou sensível a filmes românticos.

— Bons sonhos, Lily.

— Bom sonhos, James.

Desliguei o telefone e a televisão. Enquanto voltava para meu quarto, lembrei de que não tinha escolhido o poema para Amos.

* * *

— Chama-se "Canção para beber" – disse a Amos – Olha, Yeats criou uma metáfora entre beber vinho e estar apaixonado.

Quase desmontei quando percebi o que havia dito, me senti mortalmente envergonhada.

Será que Amos ia pensar que escolhi aquele poema de propósito, que estaria sugerindo que ele e eu ficássemos apaixonados ou coisa parecida? Então resolvi não esquentar a cabeça. A maioria dos poemas é sobre amor, ele não iria pensar que eu tinha segundas intenções.

Amos sorria de modo irônico ao meu lado.

— McGonagall vai ver só uma coisa. Ela sempre está falando sobre metáforas e coisas do tipo e tudo o mais sobre poesias.

— Sim, ela vai gostar deste. Podemos conversar mais sobre a interpretação depois da aula... se você quiser.

Ele fechou o livro de poesias e colocou a mão sobre meus joelhos. Tocou por apenas um instante, mas me fez estremecer toda.

— Você é a melhor Lily.

Então se levantou segurando o livro. Fiquei observando enquanto ele ia embora e admirando seu jeans desbotado, que realçava seu corpo. Será que Amos nunca me enxergaria com

O amor da sua vida, desses amores escritos nos poemas de Shakespeare? Será que algum rapaz alguma vez me veria daquele jeito? Toquei meu joelho onde Amos havia colocado a mão e pensei no que James poderia dizer nesse caso: "Você tem de ir à luta, Lily. Ou a vida vai passar sobre você como um rolo compressor."

Bem, mesmo James não achando que Amos fosse grande coisa, eu adotaria a filosofia de vida do meu melhor amigo. Já estava cansada de ficar de fora do jogo do amor... Droga!

Vai ver que eu andara lendo poesia demais.

* * *

Respondendo aos reviews sem login:

 **Aninha E. Potter** : Que bom que você está gostando. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também.

Espero que vocês estejam gostando e até o próximo capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

**Mais que um Amigo** pertence a **Elizabeth Winfrey**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 **James**

Quinta-feira, 12 de setembro

Nove horas da manhã.

Puxa! Já se passaram seis semanas de aula, mas até parecem seis dias. Ainda não saí com Emmeline, mas tenho conversado com ela muitas vezes. Hoje nós tivemos um papo interessante.

— Você vai ao jogo de futebol amanhã? – perguntei.

— Por que iria? – retrucou ela.

Dei de ombros.

— Eu vou estar lá.

Ela sorriu tão longa e demoradamente que me deu vontade de agarrá-la e beijar aqueles lábios vermelhos.

— Bom, se é assim então acho melhor consultar a minha agenda – disse.

Na aula de orientação de hoje não pude falar com ela frente a frente. Mas tenho a impressão de que ela vai ao jogo. Acho que amanhã vai ser uma grande noite. Lily vai ficar chateada por eu estar ganhando a posta, mas isso é problema dela. De qualquer jeito ela não vai cair na real em relação a Amos Diggory. Só por que está ajudando o cara nas tarefas de redação, ela pensa que está apaixonada. Mas, pelo que ela me contou, Amos não é lá muito bom de papo. Meio sem querer, peguei uma conversa dos dois na biblioteca e tive que tapar a boca pra não dar uma risada.

Lily (falando de um livro que tinha na mão):

— Eu adorei 1984. O que você achou?

— Gostei. Foi um ano legal. Eu adorava andar de skate naquela época.

— Mas eu estava falando do livro de George Orwell. Aquele sobre o futuro.

— Ah, sim. Acho que assisti o filme na TV. É aquele sobre o computador chamado Hal, não é?

— Ah, é sim...

Quando será que ela vai enxergar que:

1) o cara só tem aquele cabelo cheio de luzes e outras coisas horrorosas porque as garotas adoram.

2) Ele ainda sonha com a Tanya-qualquer-coisa.

Acho que preciso ter uma conversa de verdade com ela. A vida da Lily tá ficando quase ridícula.

* * *

— James, você tem de fazer alguma coisa em relação a esse carro. — disse Lily enquanto chegávamos ao colégio na sexta-feira.

— Por quê? – respondi, procurando um lugar grande o suficiente para que coubesse meu Oldsmobile 1972.

— Está nojento. Eu acho que até tem alguma coisa nascendo dentro daquela garrafa.

Ela me mostrou então uma garrafa plástica com um líquido meio esverdeado balançando lá dentro. Depois apontou para o assoalho, ao lado do passageiro, onde seus pés se apoiavam sobre uma pilha de jornais velhos e latinhas vazias de refrigerante.

— Está certo. Como pagamento pela carona até o estádio de futebol, porque você não dá uma limpada no meu carro? Eu até passo com ele pela sua casa amanhã, só para facilitar as coisas pra você.

Estacionei o Oldsmobile entre um pequeno Toyota e um Fiat, enquanto Lily destravava o cinto de segurança.

— Sem chance. Provavelmente iria parar no hospital, vítima de algum veneno criado aqui.

Fechamos as portas e fomos para o estádio. Parecia que todo o colégio Hogwarts tinha vindo assistir o primeiro jogo dos Leões da temporada.

Lily se enveredou pelo meio do amontoado de calouros que zanzavam fazendo hora perto das arquibancadas. Ela foi abrindo caminho em direção à parte mais alta das arquibancadas onde Dorcas Meadowes e Remus Lupin já estavam sentados.

— Oi pessoal – cumprimentou Lily – Já entraram no clima do jogo dos Leões?

Dorcas fez careta.

— Claro. Mal posso esperar para começar a torcer. Adoro assistir a Amanda Wright chacoalhando seus pompons.

— Que coincidência! Eu também! – disse Remus, mexendo com suas sobrancelhas pretas.

— Então por que a gente vem assistir? – Lily perguntou a Dorcas, enquanto se sentava perto de mim – Até parece que a gente gosta de futebol.

— Estamos aqui pela mesma razão que todas as outras garotas – respondeu Dorcas – Esperamos encontrar nosso verdadeiro amor nas arquibancadas do Colégio Hogwarts.

Desliguei da conversa de Lily e Dorcas e olhei as arquibancadas. Mesmo achando que Emmeline Vance não aparecia no jogo de futebol, tinha uma pequena esperança no íntimo de que poderia topar de repente com aquele cabelo loiro e aqueles olhos azuis no meio da multidão.

Emmeline e eu tínhamos conversado durante todos os dias daquela semana. Ela andava flertando comigo, sorrindo, jogando o cabelo para trás de modo provocante e tinha olhado para mim de um modo especial. Porém depois da aula de orientação ela sempre desaparecia pelo saguão, e até aquele momento eu não tivera oportunidade de combinar um encontro. Mas sabia que ainda conseguiria. Toda vez que a via entrando na sala de Binns como se fosse a dona do colégio, eu tinha a certeza que não descansaria enquanto não a beijasse.

Meu coração veio parar na boca quando vi Emmeline, sentada com um panfleto de futebol nas mãos, do outro lado das arquibancadas. De agasalho e uma camiseta preta justinha, mesmo daquela distância pude perceber que ela estava linda. E, o melhor de tudo, sozinha. Era exatamente a oportunidade que esperava.

Quando me levantei senti Lily me puxar pelo bolso de trás de meu jeans.

— Aonde é que você vai? A gente acabou de chegar.

— Vi o Sirius. – respondi, apontando para algum lugar nas arquibancadas do outro lado do campo — Vou até lá conversar com ele.

Não estava a fim de aguentar as gozações de duas amigas sobre ir paquerar uma garota.

Não tinha certeza se Emmeline me receberia bem ou não e, se tivesse de voltar sem conseguir nada. Não queria que todos ficassem comentando pelo resto da noite.

Antes que alguém dissesse alguma coisa, me mandei arquibancada abaixo, de olho no ponto onde Emmeline estava sentada. Para o caso de Lily estar olhando fui para o lado da numeradas e fiquei na fila por alguns minutos. Dei uma espiada no placar e vi que os Leões ganhavam por 2 a 0, dando-me conta subitamente de que até o momento não tinha assistido um minuto do jogo. Corri para o lado das arquibancadas em direção a Emmeline.

À noite ela parecia ainda mais bonita do que às cinco para as nove da manhã. Seu cabelo brilhava ainda mais sob as luzes dos refletores do estádio. Quando me viu caminhando em sua direção, sorriu e deslizou para o lado do assento. Entendi que era um convite para que me sentasse ao seu lado.

— O Doce James. Como está? – ela cumprimentou quando me aproximei. O pessoal tem me chamado por esse apelido para fazer graça sobre minhas conquistas. Normalmente isso me irrita um pouco. Mas, vindo dos lábios dela, o apelido acendeu uma esperança.

— Tudo legal, vim para assistir ao jogo.

Quando me sentei a seu lado dei um jeito para que nossos joelhos se tocassem. Mesmo esbarrando pela calça jeans, pude sentir um choque percorrendo minha perna de cima a baixo.

Emmeline olhou para o campo e suspirou.

— Eu ia ficar em casa hoje, mas é tão solitário. Não consigo ficar assistindo aos programas de TV de sexta à noite.

Concordei balançando com a cabeça e quase não acreditando na minha boa sorte. Claro que ela estava procurando alguém para curtir a noite. Com certeza era uma garota tímida e sensível e talvez fosse por isso que sempre saia tão depressa depois dos períodos de aula.

— Não esquenta, Emmeline. Eu posso ser seu guia pelos próximos jogos das noites de sexta-feira no colégio Hogwarts.

Ela deu uma risadinha e chegou um pouco mais perto.

— Ouvi algumas garotas comentando que vai ter uma festa na casa de Benjamin Fenwick depois do jogo.

Suspirei disfarçadamente pensei que depois nós poderíamos sair para comer um hambúrguer ou uma pizza. Benjamin Fenwick era um jogador de futebol de quem muita gente não gostava. Porém, se ela queria um pouco do outro lado do Hogwarts, não seria eu quem iria contrariar sua vontade.

— Legal. Vou falar com a turma e vamos todos juntos. Você poderá conhecer um monte de pessoas.

— Quem são seus amigos? – perguntou ela.

— Bem, você conhece Sirius Black. Ele está em nossa turma de orientação.

— Sim. Ele joga futebol.

Confirmei meio surpreso por ela saber o esporte preferido de Sirius. Vai ver ele tinha andado dando em cima dela quando eu não estava por perto. Típico.

— É isso, ele joga como centroavante.

— Quem mais?

Ela olhava para mim com expectativa e não pude deixar de reparar em seus cílios, os mais longos que já tinha visto.

Por um segundo fiquei indeciso. Achei que não ia pegar bem falar de Lily. Muita gente não compreendia nossa relação, e eu não queria que Emmeline entendesse errado também.

Contudo, se não falasse e ela descobrisse mais tarde que éramos grandes amigos, seria ainda pior. Disfarcei e procurei falar com a maior naturalidade possível.

— Lily Evans é minha melhor amiga. Ela está sentada nas arquibancadas do outro lado, junto com nossos amigos.

Emmeline olhou para o povão.

— Ela não é líder de torcida?

Dei uma risada. Imaginar Lily como líder de torcida era tão engraçado como se eu estivesse lá no campo comandando a turma. Lily não era do tipo de garota que veste uma minissaia e fica gritando as letras do nome de um jogador para pentelhar a torcida.

Lily prefere sentar e fazer comentários cínicos a respeito da vida dos adolescentes do segundo grau de hoje em dia. Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

— Não, mas ela é dançarina. Ela ensina jazz durante o verão em um acampamento em Minnesota.

— Que legal. – disse Emmeline, franzindo o nariz.

— Chega de falar de Lily. Conte mais sobre você senhorita Vance.

Emmeline ficou quieta durante um instante como se estivesse organizando os pensamentos.

— Bem, eu disse que era da cidade de Nova York.

— Disse sim.

Eu estava tentando prestar atenção no que ela falava, mas me distrai olhando uma mecha de cabelo loiro brilhoso que caía sobre seus olhos. Não pude resistir e, passando a mão coloquei o cabelo preso atrás de sua orelha.

— Já contei que nos mudamos para cá porque meu pai e minha mãe queriam que meu irmão e eu tivéssemos uma vida melhor em uma cidade pequena?

— Contou.

Continuei pensando em como era sedoso o seu cabelo que acabara de tocar. Ela não se afastara quando esbocei o gesto, o que achei promissor.

— Já disse que acho você uma gracinha? – ela mordeu o lábio ao falar, e ficou me olhando com aqueles longos cílios.

Fiquei momentaneamente tão chocado que não consegui responder nada. Mas me recuperei em seguida:

— Não, não me disse.

Ela fez que nem se importou.

— Então me lembre durante a festa que eu direi.

Sorri imaginando Lily andando pela escola com aquele cabelo loiro. Eu já podia sentir o gostinho da vitória.

* * *

O resultado do jogo foi 2 a 1. Foi uma grande vitória dos Leões, para um começo de temporada, e todo mundo invadiu o campo para cumprimentar os jogadores. Peguei na mão de Emmeline enquanto a gente andava pelo meio da multidão. Tinha certeza de que Lily podia arranjar uma carona para casa com Dorcas, mas se ela estivesse esperando por mim não queria deixa-la desapontada.

Ela não estava na arquibancada e, mesmo depois de dar uma volta pelo campo, não consegui encontra-la em lugar algum. Emmeline não gostou desse passeio pela praça de esportes do Hogwarts e então decidi que Lily seria perfeitamente capaz de se virar sozinha.

— Podemos dar uma passadinha em casa para eu me trocar? – Ela perguntou enquanto nos dirigíamos a meu carro no estacionamento.

— Você está linda assim mesmo. – disse eu, admirando-a pela centésima vez naquele dia.

— Obrigada. Mas como não conheço o pessoal acho melhor eu não parecer desarrumada

Entramos no carro, o que terminou a conversa.

Enquanto dirigia para a casa dela fiquei pensando como iria se vestir, já que se achava desarrumada agora.

* * *

Algum tempo depois estava sentado na sala da casa dos Vance, esperando Emmeline acabar de se arrumar. Os pais dela tinham saído e a casa permanecia silenciosa. A sala era grande com um pé direito alto e grandes portas francesas. A sra. Vance tinha instalado um carpete grosso cor de creme e colocado alguns quadros na parede.

— Meu irmãozinho ainda vai acabar com esse carpete – pude ouvi-la dizendo minutos depois. Ela estava parada na porta do corredor de saída e parecia maravilhosa. Trajava um vestido vermelho curto e decotado. Usava um colar tão fininho que parecia prestes a se arrebentar a qualquer instante.

— Tchau, desarrumada. – eu disse por pura gozação.

Ela deu uma voltinha e em seguida pegou em meu braço.

— Vou considerar isso um elogio. – respondeu bem humorada.

— Mas foi essa mesmo a intenção.

Saímos para a noite quente e gostosa e Emmeline trancou a porta da casa. Caminhamos até o carro, e seu salto fazia pequenos ruídos contra a calçada. No escuro da noite, cada passo sussurrava uma promessa. Apesar do calor, experimentei um calafrio.

Quando chegamos a casa de Martin, havia carros estacionados por todo o quarteirão.

Paramos a umas dez casas de distância e seguimos juntos com uma turma de colegas do Hogwarts até a porta da casa. Bem antes de chegar à entrada já se podia ouvir a música vindo de caixas acústicas potentes. Emmeline agarrou a minha mão com força e retribui com um suave aperto. Imaginei como poderia ser constrangedor ficar andando por uma casa desconhecida cheia de pessoas estranhas.

De repente Sirius saiu de dentro da casa de Fenwick na maior correria. Atrás dele vinha uma garota gritando esganiçadamente com uma metralhadora de brinquedo espirrando água.

— Vou pegar você. – gritava ela, enquanto passava por nós feito uma bala.

Sirius correu para trás de mim como se eu fosse um escudo.

— Aqui é território neutro – gritou — James é como se fosse a Suíça.

A garota que só então reconheci, era Carrie Starks (a número dez da lista de Sirius) e baixou a arma de brinquedo.

— Está certo. – concordou ela — Mas estou esperando você lá dentro.

Sirius saiu de trás de mim e me cumprimentou.

— Grande festa, não é?

Concordei de imediato.

— Realmente tem uma festa aí, é o que posso dizer.

Sirius se abaixou para amarrar um dos tênis.

— O que aconteceu com você no jogo? Lily me disse que você tinha ido me procurar para conversar, mas não o encontrei. Quando disse que o não tinha visto, ela fez aquela cara de quem não gostou muito e murmurou alguma coisa sobre uma aposta.

Por um instante me senti culpado por largar Lily no estádio. Mas não havia porque me preocupar. Eu poderia muito bem telefonar para ela de manhã cedo para me desculpar.

Em vez de responder à pergunta eu me virei para Emmeline.

— Sirius, você conhece Emmeline?

Ele olhou ainda abaixado e reparou pela primeira vez que ela estava comigo.

— Claro que conheço. Qualquer pessoa que tire sarro do Binns é alguém que eu considero uma amiga.

Sirius se curvou diante dela e a beijou a mão.

— Eu não fiz de propósito para contrariar – insistiu ela – Acho que ele apenas costuma dizer a coisa errada na hora errada.

Sirius e eu caímos na risada. Era um comentário suave diante do que tinha acontecido.

— De qualquer modo, Lily está lá dentro – disse ele — ela e Dorcas estão gastando o chão de tanto dançar.

— É mesmo?

Não sei porque fiquei surpreso em ouvir que minha amiga estava na festa. Provavelmente porque sempre era eu que a levava a todos os eventos sociais. Na maioria das vezes ela ficava irritada durante as festas e então começava a me perturbar para leva-la para embora para casa, no máximo depois de uma hora e meia.

— É isso aí, cara. Dá uma conferida.

Sirius voltou correndo para dentro de casa, gritando cumprimentos para todos que encontrava pelo caminho.

Seguimos atrás dele e, enquanto entravamos, eu ia dizendo o nome e fazia algum comentário sobre cada uma das pessoas que estavam no jardim. Emmeline parecia estar absorvendo cada palavra que ouvia, balançando a cabeça e prestando muita atenção a tudo o que se passava em volta.

Quando entramos, ela quis ir para perto de onde vinha a música. O tapete tinha sido enrolado e colocado em um canto na sala de Fenwick, e todas as poltronas e sofás estavam encostados as paredes.

Assim que entramos na sala, a música foi trocada e valeu como uma deixa para que eu tirasse Emmeline para dançar. Ela me pareceu contente e, por isso, apertei um pouco mais meu braço contra a sua cintura.

Enquanto dançávamos pela sala, vi uma cena que me deixou de boca aberta. Lily estava dançando bem do nosso lado, quase ombro a ombro.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua cabeça se recostava contra o peito de Amos Diggory.

Eu não ficaria mais chocado se avistasse um elefante entrando de repente pelo meio da sala. Lily não era o tipo de garota que chama a atenção por estar dançando devagar e coladinha (na verdade, eles estavam parados se abraçando), bem no meio de uma festa lotada de gente.

Quando Lily abriu os olhos, ela me viu encarando-a de frente. Pensei que ficaria sem graça e se afastaria de Amos, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Ela deu uma piscadinha e, e fez sinal de positivo.

— Oi, James. — disse, parecendo muito orgulhosa de si mesma, como se dançar com Amos Diggory fosse equivalente a ganhar o prêmio Nobel da Paz ou coisa parecida.

— Ah, oi. – respondi.

— Oi, Potter. – Amos cumprimentou, dando-me um tapinha nas costas — Quem é a sua nova amiga?

Por uma fração de segundo esqueci o nome de Emmeline. Mas isso não teve muita importância porque Lily respondeu.

— Emmeline, certo? Eu sou Lily e, esse é Amos.

Notei que Lily puxou Amos um pouco mais para perto, como se estivesse querendo indicar a Emmeline que aquele era seu namorado.

— Oi, Amos. – respondeu Emmeline, e não disse nada para Lily.

Houve um longo silêncio que me deixou desesperado para quebrar.

— A gente se encontra por aí mais tarde. — Falei, puxando Emmeline para outro lado.

— É, pode ser. – Lily respondeu.

Mas ela nem me olhou. Encarava Amos, e de repente senti que alguma coisa muito importante estava acontecendo, algo como por exemplo Lily estar me vencendo na aposta.

Esfreguei o queixo no cabelo macio de Emmeline enquanto tinha uma visão desagradável de mim mesmo com a palavra "perdedor" escrita no corte de cabelo.

Não era uma cena muito bonita.

* * *

Conversei com Lily no domingo à noite.

— Então, como vai a adorável Emmeline? — Ela perguntou assim que atendi ao telefone.

— Adorável. – respondi secamente.

Estava esperando que ela comentasse como tinha feito papel de boba agarrando Diggory.

— Sexta foi demais, não é?

— Incrível. – respondi. Ela não estava entendendo minha ironia.

— Uma pena que Emmeline não seja o tipo de garota pela qual você poderia se apaixonar. Acho que estou na frente na corrida para achar o par perfeito.

— O QUÊ? – gritei. Agora ela estava me sacaneando de verdade. — Por que não deveria me apaixonar por Emmeline?

— Você não viu o jeito como ela ficou olhando para Amos? Quase ficou vesga. Espero que Amos não a convide para sair. Ela é muito bonita.

— Ah, dá um tempo. Emmeline nunca sairia com Amos. Ele é totalmente inferior a mim. — _Ele era, não era?_

Lily deu uma risada.

— Por favor, desculpe. Esqueci com quem estava falando. Você é o maior cara do mundo.

— Não precisa vir com gozação. — Falei, me sentindo magoado.

Lily ficou quieta por um instante.

— Falei sério James. Você é o melhor. É só observar quem escolhe como seus melhores amigos para a gente perceber isso.

Como sempre eu não conseguia ficar bravo com Lily.

— Durma bem Lily.

— Durma bem James.

Desliguei o telefone sorrindo. Lily Evans era única, especial.

* * *

N.A:

Espero que vocês estejam gostando até aqui e até o próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mais que um Amigo** pertence a **Elizabeth Winfrey**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 **Lily**

Quarta-feira, 18 de outubro

Sim, sim, sim! Hoje foi simplesmente demais, nem sei se vou conseguir dormir. Antes de entrar em detalhes, devo dizer que até dançar com Amos na festa de Mayor no fim de semana passado, meu progresso com ele não vinha sendo lá muito grande. Na verdade, tinha sido o mínimo.

Exemplo: numa ocasião, depois de várias semanas ajudando Amos no trabalho de redação, eu estava olhando para ele por cima de um livro de poesias de Wallace Stevens. Ele percebeu que eu olhava e me perguntou:

— O que foi? Meu rosto está sujo?

Então sem pensar respondi:

— Ah, eu só estava aqui sentada, sonhando acordada com o fim de semana. O que você vai fazer no sábado à noite?

Grande sacada, certo? Errado! Ele respondeu:

— Sábado eu tenho ensaio com a banda.

— Ahhh... — Foi minha resposta, e voltei ao livro de Wallace Stevens

— E você, vai ter um encontro com quem? — Ele perguntou em seguida.

— Encontro? — Engoli em seco.

— Sim. Você disse que estava sonhando sobre o final de semana. Então deduzi que você deve ter um encontro, que é sobre o que eu costumo fantasiar.

— Ah, ninguém que você conheça. — Desconversei de modo meio esfarrapado. Já tinha dado toques demais.

Uma semana depois Amos me perguntou como estava indo o romance com meu misterioso namorado e, sorrindo enigmaticamente (bem, pelo menos esperava que sim), respondi que não tinha dado certo. Ele não respondeu, mas me deu uma olhada muito significativa. Depois comentou:

— Você realmente mudou muito, Lily. Antes você era mais uma garota do tipo grande amiga, mas agora... sei lá... agora é mais como uma mulher.

Daí ele saiu andando, sem perceber que meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca.

Então, depois da aula de redação, Amos me pegou pela mão e puxou para uma sala de laboratório vazia. Ele me abraçou e começou a dançar igual na sexta-feira passada. Ele parou e disse exatamente:

— Que tal se a gente fosse dançar mais no sábado à noite?

Admito que foi uma situação meio boboca e antiquada, mas o que é que tem isso? O que importa é que ele me convidou para um encontro de verdade. Claro que, quando contei para James, eu estava meio gaguejante e ele tirou o maior sarro da minha cara. Mas, pergunto de novo, qual o problema? Agora só preciso fazer acontecer no sábado...

* * *

Engraçado como na vida da gente, o tempo às vezes parece voar e, em outras simplesmente parece que para, desafiando qualquer conceito lógico! Eu explico. Meus dois primeiros anos de colégio rastejaram como se o tempo fosse uma tortura. Cada aula parecia que ia durar até o próximo século, as noites de sexta-feira se arrastavam interminavelmente e as tardes de domingo eram como uma sentença de prisão dentro da biblioteca.

No último ano tudo mudou. Nas primeiras semanas de outubro minha vida quase me deixou tonta. Entre minha paquera com Amos, papeando com James e estudando, eu me senti como se estivesse em ação durante as vinte e quatro horas do dia. Percebi também que, com um pouco de maquiagem, meus olhos ficavam exatamente como James sempre disse que gostava. Também estive trabalhando como babá, em alguns dias da semana depois das aulas e ganhando uma grana (nem me importei que viesse na forma de notas amarrotadas, e não como um cheque limpo e profissional), o que me fazia sentir como uma adulta.

Quinta-feira de manhã acordei antes que o relógio tocasse. Meio no escuro, ainda fui tropeçando até o calendário quase em branco na parede. Peguei uma velha caneta com tinta perfumada (vermelho framboesa, mais exatamente) e marquei o dia 21 de setembro.

Não era para não esquecer qual o dia em que tinha um encontro com Amos, só queria ficar acompanhando os dias que faltavam até a data.

Quando chegou o sábado (achava que o mundo ia acabar antes do final de semana), meu estômago dava voltas. Lá pelas seis horas me tranquei no banheiro para vomitar. Isso não foi muito legal.

Depois que me recuperei fiquei olhando para o dia marcado no calendário. Claro que sempre pensei naquele primeiro dia na biblioteca como o de nosso aniversário. Depois daquele dia estava certa — ou mais ou menos...bem, não, na verdade — de que iria vencer a aposta com James. Ele com certeza se encheria de Emmeline em uns dois meses, mas eu estaria namorando firme com Amos. Durante as aulas de redação ficava olhando para ele e pensando em nós dois, velhinhos, de cabelos brancos, rodeados de netinhos. Dorcas não conseguia acreditar que eu pudesse me comportar assim tão estupidamente, até agora ela nunca tinha me visto assim, caminhando nas nuvens. Na verdade, até hoje nem eu mesma tinha me visto assim, nas nuvens.

Lá pelas oito horas contemplava a mim mesma na frente do espelho em meu quarto.

Estava com um vestido preto curto e casaquinho preto. Meu cabelo comprido caía pelo rosto e, nos lábios, tinha aplicado um batom rosa clarinho. Quando ouvi uma buzina lá fora, apanhei a bolsa e corri escadaria abaixo.

— Tchau. — Gritei para meus pais, que estavam assistindo TV no estúdio.

— James sempre vem até a porta. — Minha mãe comentou.

— James é um pateta.

Amos me esperava em seu jipe vermelho, mas o jipe tinha a capota abaixada e o vento desalinhara alguns fios de seu cabelo. Ele parecia muito bonito, e por um momento quase não acreditei que nós estávamos saindo para um encontro de verdade.

Ele se inclinou e empurrou, abrindo a pequena porta do jipe, enquanto sorria para mim.

Entrei quase tendo um troço. Nós já tínhamos ficado sozinhos antes, mas sempre no meio de outras pessoas. Sentar perto de Amos e ver sua mão pegando a alavanca de câmbio me fez sentir como se apenas nós dois existíssemos no mundo.

— Poderíamos ir à pizzaria do Jon. — Sugeriu ele, enquanto eu tentava afivelar o cinto de segurança com as mãos tremendo.

— Legal. — Respondi baixinho.

Por algum tempo andamos em silêncio. No céu as estrelas já brilhavam. Olhei e escolhi a mais brilhante. " _Luz da estrela, brilho estelar, à primeira estrela Que vejo esta noite, eu peço, eu desejo...vencer a aposta com James"_.

" _Estou pronta para me apaixonar"_ pensei. Por uma questão de ênfase, fechei os olhos e visualizei a estrela em minha mente.

Quando abri os olhos, Amos estava me olhando com uma expressão de encanto.

— Olho para você e suspiro. – disse ele — Você é linda.

Meu coração acelerou. Amos acabara de citar uma frase do poema "Uma canção para beber", de Willian Butler Yeats, um dos que selecionei para ele incluir em seu trabalho de redação de algumas semanas atrás. Sua voz era profunda e rouca, produzindo calafrios que me percorriam a espinha.

* * *

Jon faz uma pizza na pedra deliciosa, e era um lugar muito popular na época. Estivera lá um milhão de vezes com James e Dorcas, sempre secretamente invejando os casais sentados nas mesas ao longo da parede do restaurante. Agora estava radiante toda garota lá olharia para nós desejando estar em meu lugar.

— Gosto de pepperoni – ele falou quando nos sentamos.

Olhei para o menu. James e eu gostávamos de inventar combinações de pizzas. Nossa favorita era berinjela, bacon e cogumelos.

— Para mim está bom. – concordei

Amos recostou-se apoiando às mãos sobre a mesa. Sem saber bem o que conversar, fiz o mesmo. De repente ele se inclinou para a frente.

— Então você e James Potter não têm nenhum caso? – perguntou.

Gelei.

— O quê?

— Você e o Potter. Todo mundo na escola sabe que vocês dois são como dois irmãos siameses.

Não pude resistir à risada. James tinha tido umas vinte namoradas só nos últimos dois anos. Será que Amos pensava que eu era o tipo de garota capaz de se envolver com um cara que vivia correndo atrás de outras?

— James tem um monte de namoradas, mas definitivamente não sou uma delas. Nós somos apenas amigos.

Amos fez o pedido à garçonete e, olhando para mim, levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Não acredito que pessoas de sexos diferentes possam ser amigas. — afirmou — Acho que sempre vai haver uma certa...tensão.

— Não no meu caso. – respondi rapidamente.

Estava desesperada para mudar de assunto, mas ao mesmo tempo curiosa para saber o que as pessoas pensavam sobre minha amizade com James. Alguém seria capaz de acreditar que eu e ele fossemos namorados? Será que todos achavam mesmo que eu me limitava a ficar sentada, esperando pacientemente enquanto ele saía para namorar todas as garotas da escola? Era um pensamento humilhante. Sempre me vi como uma mulher forte e indomável, não o tipo que aceita um segundo lugar. Mas poderia ser que os outros não me enxergassem desse modo. Talvez me considerassem uma bonequinha apaixonada.

— Bem, de uma coisa eu sei. – disse ele, pegando na minha mão.

— O quê?

Os pensamentos sobre James fugiram de minha cabeça assim que senti seus dedos fortes que se entrelaçavam com os meus.

— Nós dois nunca poderemos ser amigos.

Seus olhos brilhavam e seus lábios vermelhos pareciam irresistíveis.

— Por quê? — murmurei

— Porque eu sempre vou querer beijar você, assim como estou querendo agora.

Precisamente nesse instante a garçonete veio trazer nossos refrigerantes. Isso quebrou a tensão, mas eu tinha certeza que meu rosto estava em brasa. Não sabia como interpretar tudo que Amos dizia. Por um lado, sonhava com esse momento. Por outro, a situação não parecia muito real. Sempre pensei que um romance florescesse como um turbilhão. Eu me imaginava trocando frases poéticas e olhares apaixonados com meu amado. No entanto, ali estava Amos, me falando daquele modo e eu totalmente sem graça. Ele quase não me conhecia de verdade, pensei. Será que aquelas palavras eram sinceras?

Mais tarde a garçonete veio trazer nossa pizza. Enquanto via Amos cortando um pedaço e dando uma grande mordida, outro pensamento me veio à cabeça. Se Amos fosse mesmo tão legal, por que iria me querer? Afinal de contas, ninguém jamais tinha se interessado por mim.

Apesar de sentir o estômago embrulhado, resolvi também começar a comer meu pedaço de pizza. Amos me olhava intensamente, e quase me engasguei com o queijo, que pareceu entalar na garganta, impedindo-me de respirar direito. Tossi e tomei um grande gole do meu refrigerante. Imaginei então que, se Amos tivesse sentido alguma atração por mim, eu acabara de arruinar minhas chances. Esse pensamento provocou uma estranha sensação excitante. Sempre adorei um desafio.

— Então, Amos, o que você acha das aulas de redação? — Perguntei, tentando levar o assunto para um campo mais seguro.

— Redação é muito legal. – respondeu ele.

— Acha mesmo?

—Claro. Acho até que vou escrever algumas das letras de música para a minha banda. Normalmente quem escreve é outro, mas suas poesias são muito sem graça.

Ele pegou outro pedaço e um guardanapo.

— Que bom. Eu gostaria de ler algumas de suas letras de música qualquer dia destes, se você deixar.

— Acho que vou compor uma música para você.

Novamente fiquei envergonhada. Olhei para baixo, concentrando-me na comida. Flertar não era o meu ponto forte e, mesmo me esforçando, não conseguia achar nada de interessante para dizer em resposta.

Amos parecia não gostar de falar enquanto comia, e então fiquei prestando atenção nas conversas das outras mesas. Sempre que estou nervosa, consigo me acalmar prestando atenção em alguma outra coisa que não em mim mesma. Este era um truque que minha mãe tinha me ensinado.

Ouvia o que as pessoas atrás de nós nas mesas falavam. A primeira voz era de uma garota que já havia visto quando entramos no Jon's.

— Papai me tomou o cartão de credito por um mês. Ele ficou histérico só porque comprei uma jaqueta de couro na semana passada, pode? Nunca vi um cara tão chato!

Revirei os olhos. Se eu usasse o cartão de credito do meu pai, ficaria trancada em meu quarto por um ano de castigo.

— Não é justo! – disse o garoto ao lado dela – Será que ele não percebe que, sem cartão, você não é ninguém?

— O que eu posso fazer? Ele não tem noção do que é ser jovem. Estou pensando em processá-lo por negligência e abandono.

Dei uma risada alta. A conversa atrás de nós parecia a fala de personagens de um filme de segunda categoria. Pode uma coisa dessas?

— Você ouviu essas duas? — Cochichei para Amos.

Ele negou balançando a cabeça.

— O que estão conversando?

Limpei a garganta e me preparei para fazer uma imitação de uma garotinha rica. Era uma mistura se sra. Howell do programa A ilha de Gilligan e aquilo que imaginava ser a voz de uma aristocrata.

— É tãããão cruel. – imitei a garotinha — Papai tirou meu Roll's Royce. Ele me obrigou a ficar com a BMW. Estou tãããão humilhada.

Tornei a rir.

O rosto de Amos estava totalmente inexpressivo. Ao ouvir a voz delas, sussurrei sacudindo a cabeça na direção da mesa di casal.

— Escute.

— Adorei a reforma que fizeram no clube de campo. – comentou a garota — Mas acho que o painel de mogno atrás da churrasqueira ficou exagerado.

Pisquei para Amos, mas ele olhava para mim como se eu estivesse maluca. Pelo jeito, não achara a menor graça na minha imitação. Suspirei. Se James estivesse comigo, quando imitei a menina ele teria imitado a outra. Provavelmente ficaríamos imitando as duas pelo resto da noite e rindo o tempo todo.

Fiquei envergonhada quando vi Amos estava sério. Reconheço que não era muito simpático fazer pouco de outras pessoas. Percebi, que para Buffy (o nome que inventei para a garota que imitei), ficar sem o cartão de crédito era mesmo uma grande tragédia.

Amos empurrou seu prato vazio.

— Sabe, o Radio Waves está se preparando para assinar contrato com uma gravadora independente. Poderemos lançar um CD daqui a um ano.

Fiquei impressionada. Imediatamente me vi como a namorada de um astro do rock.

Poderia ir ao camarim, andar de limusine, ingressos grátis.

— Ah é? Você me mostrará as músicas em particular, antes do lançamento? — Perguntei, enquanto abria um grande sorriso.

"Isso", pensei. "Acabei de flertar". Não foi nada fácil e me senti meio idiota, mas sobrevivi. Talvez até o lançamento do CD de Amos eu já seja uma perita em flerte.

Ele colocou a mão por baixo da mesa e bateu no meu joelho.

— No momento que você quiser Lily, quando quiser.

* * *

Eram quase onze horas quando voltamos para casa. Eu estava nervosa e procurava pela maçaneta da porta do carro. Mas Amos me pegou pelo braço e puxou.

— Você é um barato, Lily. — murmurou.

Um barato? Essa não era a expressão que eu esperava ouvir.

— Gostaria de ter você sempre por perto. – ele acrescentou.

Então se inclinou para a frente e me beijou. A única coisa que pude pensar naquele instante foi: "Oh, Meu Deus, estou realmente beijando Amos Diggory!". Mas então relaxei um pouco e me concentrei em seus lábios quentes e macios. Fiquei contente por estar sentada, porque meus joelhos tremiam, e se estivesse em pé provavelmente perderia o equilíbrio.

Beijei também tentando não pensar em minhas mãos suadas e que meu hálito provavelmente estava cheirando a queijo. Quando ele ser afastou, eu me sentia trêmula e desorientada.

— Bons sonhos, Lily. – murmurou.

Enquanto caminhava para casa, refleti que "bons sonhos" era aquilo que James sempre me desejava. Por algum motivo, a expressão me pareceu imensamente diferente vindo de um rapaz que tinha acabado de me beijar na boca.

* * *

Domingo de manhã fui até a casa dos Johnson. Em certos dias da semana tomo conta de Nina, a filha deles de dez anos. Quando cheguei, Nina estava no jardim praticando alguns passos de dança. Desde que ela ficara sabendo que eu ensinava dança, insistia em estabelecer essa como sua prioridade número um. A prioridade número dois era bater papo com os garotos da sua escola Lincoln.

— Ei, Nina. – cumprimentei — Está ensaiando aquela sequência de passos que ensinei na quinta-feira?

Andei pela calçada e desabei sobre a grama. Tinha dormido pouco à noite, pensando em meu encontro com Amos, e a falta de sono tem seu preço.

— Claro. Quer me ver dançar com música?

Ela saltitava enquanto esperava minha resposta.

— Gostaria muito. Por que não vai buscar seu CD player portátil? Eu espero aqui.

Fechei os olhos contra a claridade do sol e fiquei contente por ainda estar quente o bastante para ficar no jardim.

Em seguida Nina voltou com seus pais e o toca fitas pendurado pela alça. Enquanto eles gritavam instruções de última hora, Nina colocava o CD que gravei para ela.

A garotinha praticava a rotina pela décima quinta vez quando James apareceu. Ele adorava ir me encontrar nos Johnson porque Nina tinha simplesmente veneração por ele.

Nina interrompeu a sequência e correu para ele.

— Quer ver minha nova dança? – perguntou.

Ele caminhou até a escada e sentou-se no primeiro degrau.

— Claro que quero. Ou você pensa que eu vim até aqui só para ver Lily?

Nina deu uma risada e foi preparar o CD. Eu me sentei perto de James, aliviada. Às vezes uma garotinha de dez anos tem mais energia do que posso dar conta.

— Então, como foi o grande encontro ontem à noite? — Perguntou, enquanto contemplava

Nina saltitando feliz pelo gramado.

— Maravilhoso.

Imaginei se James poderia saber, apenas me olhando, que Amos tinha me beijado. Ainda lembrava do toque gentil de seus lábios nos meus.

Ele me olhou levantando as sobrancelhas.

— Tem certeza de que você não está dizendo isso só para ganhar a aposta?

— Fique sabendo que essa nossa aposta idiota é a última coisa que me preocupa agora.

Era mentira, mas estava cheia de James ficar lendo nas entrelinhas o tempo todo.

— Você não achou o cara um chato? — James bateu palmas quando Nina terminou a dança e fez uma reverência. — BIS!

Fiz um sinal para Nina recomeçar a dança e virei-me para James.

— Só para você ficar sabendo o Radio Waves está para assinar contrato com uma gravadora independente — revelei, melindrando.

James ficou bravo.

— Em primeiro lugar, fique sabendo que Amos já vem dizendo isso há mais de um ano. Aqueles caras têm tanta chance de entrar no mundo da música quanto eu! Em segundo lugar, você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Ele é ou não é um chato?

— Ele é fascinante. E, o que é mais importante, acha que eu sou fascinante.

— Não duvido – James retrucou — Para ele, depois de namorar com Tanya Reed, você poderia ter a aparência que tivesse.

— Obrigada pelo cumprimento.

James estava começando a me irritar. Apesar de nossa aposta, eu tinha chegado a pensar que ele ficaria feliz se eu arranjasse um namorado. No dia do trabalho ele parecia se importar muito com essa perspectiva.

— Desculpe. De verdade. Mas me diga só mais uma coisa.

— O quê? — perguntei, suspirando profundamente.

— Quantas vezes ele se olhou no espelho para arrumar o cabelo?

Tive de dar risada. Amos era muito vaidoso. Cheguei a surpreendê-lo tentando ver seu reflexo na fôrma de pizza metálica vazia.

James começou a imitar Amos se enfeitando diante de um espelho, e caímos os dois na gargalhada. Bem nesse preciso instante Nina terminou a dança e deve ter pensado que nós dois estávamos malucos.

Caminhei com James até o carro e deixei Nina recolhendo as coisas para levar para dentro, a fim de que pudéssemos entrar e preparar o almoço. Ela mostrava-se desapontada porque James estava indo embora. Adorava ficar se exibindo diante dele.

— Agora, falando sério. Até que ponto você gosta de Amos? — Abriu a porta do carro e ficou me olhando.

Fiquei quieta por um instante. Nunca havia pensado que um cara como Amos seria meu namorado. Eu seria uma doida se deixasse passar uma oportunidade como aquela. Mesmo que mais tarde acontecesse de terminar com ele e ficar de coração partido, eu tinha de encarar a batalha.

— Gosto muito dele. — confessei finalmente — Acho que pode ser o cara certo para mim.

James balançou a cabeça.

— Bem, não pegue a tesoura ainda. Muita coisa pode acontecer de agora até o Baile de Inverno. Muita coisa.

James acelerou, cantando pneu, em direção à avenida. Enquanto observava seu carro desaparecer na esquina, tive a clara sensação de que meu melhor amigo tinha um problema.

Mas quando era que ele não tinha, afinal?

* * *

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo e até o próximo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mais que um Amigo** pertence a **Elizabeth Winfrey**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 **James**

Terça-feira, 24 de outubro

Não consigo tirar Lily e Amos da cabeça. Nos últimos dias eu os tenho visto na paquera. Um par de vezes até os vi "ficando", de mãos dadas. É esquisito ver Lily agindo de forma tão boba. Ela parece até outra pessoa, e não estou certo de que gosto disso. Quando disse a ela em setembro que deveria se apaixonar, não sabia que tudo aconteceria tão rápido.

Amos é um cara bonitão, para quem gosta do tipo arrumadinho. E ele é muito popular na escola. Mas sua personalidade não é lá essas coisas. E me chamou a atenção o fato de que nunca vi Lily rindo quando está junto com ele. Quando está comigo, ela não para de rir o tempo todo.

* * *

Emmeline viajou com os pais no fim de semana, mas nós temos um encontro marcado para sábado. Se não sair como planejei, então vou ter problemas.

Sem dúvida eu estava começando a ficar nervoso sobre a possibilidade de perder a aposta. Se perdesse, iria parecer um perfeito idiota, e Lily nunca, nunca mais me deixaria esquecer isso. Também não podia me esquecer de que Sirius iria pegar no meu pé pelos próximos cinquenta anos. E então tínhamos o assunto complicado de se apaixonar. Eu já estava cansado de ficar sozinho ou tendo encontros com qualquer garota que aparecesse. Queria mais do que apenas uma boa diversão.

Estava pronto para levar a sério o papo com Emmeline. Já tinha pensado que ela era uma das mulheres mais bonitas que eu jamais havia conhecido. E era esperta. Sem mencionar que era sofisticada. E sexy. Está bem, ela era perfeita.

Não sei porque estava tão ansioso quando fui até a casa dela sábado à tarde. Será que era porque tinha encontrado uma garota com quem eu realmente me preocupava e agora sentia medo de ser rejeitado? Ou apenas estava sem jeito?

De qualquer forma, pela primeira vez limpei meu carro por fora e por dentro. No assento traseiro trazia uma cesta de piquenique com sanduíches, batatinhas, biscoitos de chocolate e refrigerantes (preparados por minha generosa mãe). Enquanto andava em direção à casa dos Vance, eu assobiava contente. No momento em que estivesse numa boa com Emmeline, Lily estaria passando por um aperto.

Um garotinho loiro atendeu a porta. Estava vestindo uma camiseta do Power Rangers e parecia que estivera brincando na terra.

— Quem é você? — perguntou, medindo-me de alto a baixo.

— James Potter, meu senhor. O cavalheiro é o dono da casa?

Usei minha melhor entonação de voz, como um vendedor, e ele riu. Abriu mais a porta e fez um sinal para que eu entrasse.

— Você é o namorado da minha irmã?

Ele me olhava como se eu fosse um bichinho de laboratório.

— Não sei. Melhor a gente perguntar para ela.

— Jason, está fazendo arte de novo? — Emmeline falou descendo a escada.

Ela estava maravilhosa como sempre, em um jeans preto e uma blusa verde justa. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque frouxo, mas várias mechas escapavam e formavam uma moldura para seu rosto.

— Não — respondeu Jason, dando um passo para trás.

— Cai fora. Volta para teu bolo de terra.

Jason correu até ela, deu uma pisada no seu pé e saiu correndo pelo corredor adentro.

— Gracinha de garoto. E a irmã mais velha é mais gracinha ainda.

Emmeline deu um beijinho em minha bochecha.

— Ele é um monstrinho. Por que as crianças não nascem já crescidas?

Pelo jeito, ela não gostava muito de crianças.

— Acho que seria um pouco difícil para as mães.

— Falando nisso, é melhor a gente ir antes que minha mãe venha conhecer você. Em quem ela põe as garras, acaba por convencer que o melhor é sentar na cozinha e ficar tomando café com ela.

Emmeline pegou uma jaqueta jeans desbotada e jogou sobre os ombros.

Enquanto eu dirigia, ela procurava alguma coisa para ouvir no rádio.

— Quantas estações boas tem nesta cidade? Essas aqui seriam cassadas em Manhattan.

— Tem uma boa, que toca jazz — disse eu, mudando a sintonia até localizar uma de que gostava.

— Tudo bem. Esta é legal — ela concordou. No sinal vermelho paramos e olhei para ela.

— Você não se importa de comer essas coisas de piquenique, né?

— Claro que não. Só não quero comer formiga. — Ela soltou o cinto de segurança e chegou mais perto de mim. — Onde estamos indo?

— Lago Gambler — respondi, orgulhoso.

Não costumo ter meus encontros lá, mas como Emmeline era uma garota especial achei que merecia que eu o partilhasse com ela.

— Parece algum lugar que saiu de uma música de Kenny Rogers.

Dei uma risada. Lily tinha dito a mesma coisa na primeira vez que viemos ao lago juntos.

— É bonito, pode crer.

— Tão bonito quanto o Central Park?

— Bem, não tem charretes para passear. Mas garanto que não tem nem sombra de esgoto no lago.

Coloquei o braço em seu ombro. Aquele seria um grande dia.

— Bem, acho que vou me arriscar.

Entrei na estrada de terra que leva ao lago.

— E como você está indo em Hogwarts?

— Tudo bem. Andei levando um papo com algumas líderes de torcida e acho que vou entrar para a equipe na temporada que vem. E, pelo que tenho visto sobre as lideranças estudantis, acho que tenho grandes chances de vir a ser presidente.

— Uau! Você é bastante ambiciosa.

Emmeline nunca tinha me parecido uma pessoa politicamente ativa na escola.

— Eu gosto de deixar a minha marca. E pense também como será bom para o meu currículo quando for para a faculdade.

— Acho que agora sim você está falando como uma nova-iorquina.

Parei o carro no final da estrada ao lado do lago Gambler. Mesmo sendo um dia ensolarado e quente de outono, nós éramos os únicos presentes.

— Este lugar é mesmo bonito — comentou Emmeline, como se sentisse aliviada por eu não a ter levado a algum depósito de lixo.

— Senhorita Vance, apresento-lhe o lago Gambler.

Ela deu uma risada e desceu do carro. Peguei a cesta de piquenique e a manta, e corri para chegar junto dela.

— Que acolhedor — disse ela, enquanto eu caminhava bem atrás.

— É, sim. Apenas você, eu e o sol — respondi.

Pegamos a manta, cada um de um lado e a estendemos na grama.

Coloquei uma pedra em cada canto e me sentei. Inclinado e apoiando-me nos cotovelos, bati na grama ao meu lado:

— Madame, sua mesa está pronta.

Emmeline ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e abriu a cesta.

— Oh, manteiga de amendoim e geleia.

— Eu traria caviar mas o A & P estava com a data vencida.

— Caviar seria um pouco de exagero para um lanche. Manteiga de amendoim e geleia está bom.

Ela começou a tirar a comida da cesta. Parecia bem à vontade e me senti como se fizéssemos piqueniques juntos desde muitos anos antes.

— Talvez devêssemos trazer Jason aqui um dia — disse eu. — Pense nos montes de incríveis tortas de lama que ele poderia fazer.

Emmeline me olhou como se eu acabasse de propor que aprontássemos uma tremenda orgia.

— Acho que não — ela respondeu. — Não me parece que com ele aqui nós teríamos um grande encontro.

Abri uma latinha de refrigerante e enchi um copo plástico grande que tinha trazido.

— Que tal um brinde? — perguntei. Ela deu um sorriso largo.

— Contanto que não envolva o meu irmãozinho, eu topo.

À nossa volta folhas vermelhas e amarelas caíam silenciosamente no chão. O lago estava azul-claro e o sol cintilava na água como se ela estivesse salpicada de diamantes. Só faltava aparecer um cara com um violino para o fundo musical, e o lago Gambler seria o lugar mais romântico da face da terra. Levantei meu copo.

— Ao lago Gambler e, nas palavras de John Denver, à luz do sol que banha seus ombros.

— A nós e a minha nova vida na América das raízes.

Emmeline tocou seu copo no meu, olhando fixamente por de trás de seus longos cílios.

Coloquei meu copo de refrigerante na grama e me aproximei de Emmeline. Nossos lábios se encontraram e eu a beijei suavemente. Na hora senti uma faísca me queimando por dentro. Os lábios de Emmeline tinham um sabor melhor do que parecia. Meu coração disparou quando me aproximei mais ainda sobre a manta. A medida que nossos beijos iam se tornando mais e mais demorados, eu desejava que Lily estivesse ali para ver. Ela ficaria de uma vez para trás no que se referia a nossa aposta. Então Emmeline passou os dedos pelos meus cabelos e não consegui pensar em mais nada.

* * *

— Foi muito legal. Eu pedi a Emmeline para vir até em casa — contei para Sirius.

Acabáramos de terminar uma partida de basquete um contra um na quadra externa do colégio Hogwarts. O tempo tinha se tornado um tanto frio, mas eu estava suando e um pouco sem fôlego.

— E ela concordou?

Ele girou a bola na ponta do dedo indicador, um malabarismo que vinha treinando havia anos.

— Cara, claro que ela disse sim. Você conhece alguma mulher que conseguiu resistir ao meu charme?

— Eu me lembro de uma.

Sirius lançou a bola na minha barriga, e me fez gemer.

— Quem?

Levantei do banco onde estávamos sentados e comecei a bater bola.

— Quem você acha? Lily.

— O quê?

Segurei a bola e fiquei imóvel.

— Lily Evans. A garota que você vem enrolando há anos. Ela nunca entrou na sua de machão.

— Lily e eu somos amigos. Veja o que quer dizer isso no dicionário.

— Por que você não olha no dicionário o significado de dissimulação? Você não está com nada, cara.

— Pensei que o assunto era Emmeline.

Pegamos nossas mochilas e fomos andando em direção ao estacionamento.

— E era. Para falar a verdade, não entendo por que você anda correndo tanto atrás de uma namorada. Ainda faltam muitas semanas para o baile. Pode ser que você encontre alguém melhor.

Balancei a cabeça numa negativa. A total falta de sensibilidade de Sirius nunca deixou de me surpreender. Mesmo sendo um rapaz, parecia que ele via as garotas como pragas.

— Veja, Sirius. Tem umas coisas na vida que são realmente legais. Coisas como amor, satisfação e felicidade.

— E?

Paramos, e ele ficou me encarando.

— E o quê?

— E você pensa que vai ter isso tudo com Emmeline?

Sirius pegou a bola e girou sobre a ponta do dedo indicador de novo.

— Claro. Por que não?

Sirius levantou os braços em rendição.

— Eu só não consigo entender como é que você pode amar uma garota que conheceu apenas há dois meses.

— Olha eu estou a fim de alguma coisa séria. Não vejo nada de errado nisso.

Comecei a andar de novo, e Sirius me seguiu.

— Bem eu gosto de experimentar bastante. Garotas são uma grande enxaqueca, se você quer saber.

— Eu não perguntei nada a você.

— Pois deveria. Emmeline só está atrás de farra, cara. Ela não é o tipo de garota por quem você gostaria de se apaixonar.

— Vou considerar isso como um conselho. Agora, pode devolver minha bola?

— Toma — ele respondeu. — Pode acreditar, você está se metendo em encrenca.

Ele esticou o braço segurando a bola.

Dei um tranco no braço de Sirius. O que ele sabia sobre mulheres?

* * *

Espero que estejam gostando e até o próximo capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mais que um Amigo** pertence a **Elizabeth Winfrey**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Lily**

Quarta-feira, 1º de novembro

10 horas da manhã

Ontem Amos me convidou para o Baile de Boas-Vindas. Estávamos na festa do Dia das Bruxas na casa de Caroline Sung (eu estava de bruxa e ele, de pirata), e ele me convidou sob a luz negra que criava efeitos especiais no salão. No começo da noite confesso que fiquei aborrecida quando ele passou um tempão me contando como havia sido a festa do Dia das Bruxas no ano passado, quando ainda estava namorando Tanya. Eu não estava com o humor muito bom porque James não tinha aparecido. Ele e Emmeline tinham ido à casa de um certo jogador de futebol.

Mas o que importa é que Amos me convidou para o Baile de Boas-Vindas: será minha primeira festa na escola em que terei um namorado oficial. Será que isso significa que estamos apaixonados um pelo outro?

P.S.: Mal posso esperar para contar a James as novidades. Parece que a gente não conversa há anos.

* * *

O inverno chegava. Todos estavam vestindo suas blusas de lã e comentando que podiam enxergar a própria respiração no ar frio fora de casa. À noite, fechei a janela de meu quarto e me perguntei se já era hora de ligar meu cobertor elétrico. Quando fui dar aula para Nina Johnson, nosso espaço passou a ser a sala de jogos no porão, e não mais o jardim. Dorcas Meadowes decidiu que podia começar a usar seu Sutiã Maravilha.

Mesmo repetindo a todo instante que essa coisa de baile de escola é muito infantil e idiota, eu ardia de ansiedade pelo momento de entrar no salão tendo o braço de Amos em minha cintura. Via a mim mesma com um pequeno buquê de rosas vermelhas no vestido, brincos de zircônia pendendo sobre os ombros expostos, os tornozelos provocantes rodeados pelas tiras das sandálias de salto alto.

A banda Radio Waves estaria tocando no baile, e por isso eu não poderia ficar muito tempo junto de Amos. Mas eu me sentia feliz sabendo que qualquer uma das garotas no salão se derreteria de ciúmes por saber que era eu quem acompanhava o grande astro.

Na sexta à tarde, Dorcas e eu fomos ao shopping ver umas roupas. Ela havia concordado em ir ao baile com um dos amigos de Amos, embora não estivesse muito a fim.

— Que tal este? — Dorcas perguntou.

Ela ria e segurava um vestido de tafetá rosa, com uma blusa balão. Em volta dos ombros tinha desenhos de fadas ou qualquer coisa assim. O vestido era horrível.

— Se eu me vestisse assim, só faltaria me embrulhar em folhas de gibi pra ficar parecendo um chiclete de bola.

Fui olhar em outros cabides e peguei um vestido preto curto. Tinha um bolero com aplicações de contas e era perfeito.

Dorcas pegou um vestido de seda verde, e então entramos no provador.

— Acho que James e a tal de Emmeline estão namorando sério — comentou Dorcas.

Ela estava tirando a blusa de lã, e por isso sua voz saiu meio abafada, mas mesmo assim eu entendi.

Comecei a desamarrar minhas botas pretas.

— Eles irão ao Baile de Boas-Vindas juntos, se é isso que você quer dizer.

Arranquei as botas e tirei as meias pretas grossas, imaginando que elas não combinariam de jeito nenhum com um vestido de baile.

Dorcas virou de costas para mim e puxei o fecho do vestido verde. Eu podia dizer que o "auxiliar da natureza", que era como ela chamava o seu Sutiã Maravilha, combinava muito bem com aquele vestido.

— Sim. Sei que eles vão ao baile — minha amiga comentou. — Faz um tempão que o James convidou a Emmeline. Mas aquele bracelete que ele deu a ela me parece um bocado caro. Sirius Black me contou que James detonou uma boa parte do dinheiro que ganhou com seu trabalho durante as férias de verão.

Parei o fecho pela metade.

— Que papo é esse? Que bracelete?

Pelo espelho, pude ver Dorcas levantar as sobrancelhas.

— Você não sabe?

Balancei a cabeça, tentando parecer indiferente.

— Não, acho que ele se esqueceu de me falar sobre isso. Não tem problema.

— Bem, é de ouro com uma opala. Opala é a pedra da sorte dela. Vi o bracelete quando estávamos no banheiro ontem. Aliás, do jeito que ela fazia com as mãos, era preciso ser cego para não ver.

Fiz de conta que não tinha interesse no que ela dizia:

— Hum, não sabia que James era do tipo que apela para coisas como comprar uma pedra da sorte para uma garota. Que coisa mais antiga, papo dos anos 60...

— Tenho certeza de que ele vai comentar com você sobre o bracelete. Vai ver nem teve a chance ainda. — Dorcas ficou na ponta dos pés para ver qual vestido caía melhor.

— Claro. Tenho certeza de que ele se esqueceu.

Mas eu estava furiosa. Como James tinha deixado de contar uma coisa tão importante quanto essa a sua melhor amiga? E eu tinha certeza absoluta de que ele havia conversado com Sirius sobre o presente, e até mesmo consultado Sirius sobre o que deveria comprar. James nunca foi de dar presentes a suas namoradas, especialmente joias caras.

Quanto a mim, a única coisa que ele algum dia me deu foi um peixinho dourado (que, por sinal, morreu três dias depois).

Afinal era possível que James realmente estivesse amando Emmeline. Se isso era verdade, nossa aposta daria em empate. Eu estava certa de que amava Amos. Mas será que James ia me abandonar, agora que tinha achado alguém melhor que eu? No passado nossa amizade sempre estivera em primeiro lugar. Ele me contava tudo a respeito de tudo que acontecia em seu dia-a-dia, incluindo sua vida amorosa. Agora parecia que ele não estava precisando mais de mim. Talvez eu tivesse de dizer adeus ao meu melhor amigo. Era um pensamento muito deprimente, para dizer o mínimo.

Dorcas girava em frente aos três espelhos e alisava o vestido de seda na altura do peito. Ela parecia usar pelo menos manequim quarenta.

— Bem, acho que James namorando Emmeline Vance é um desperdício de um cara legal. Ela é horrorosa.

— Por que diz isso?

Admito que não gostava muito de Emmeline. Toda vez que a encontrava ela me ignorava.

Porém já estava bem acostumada a receber um gelo das namoradas de James, e isso não me incomodava. Na verdade, até que essa atitude delas me fazia bem. Mas ainda estava surpresa por Dorcas ter essa opinião negativa sobre a última conquista de James.

— Argh. A garota só quer aparecer. Eu a ouvi jogando conversa fora sobre James no banheiro das garotas. Só ficava falando de como ele era bonito, mas não disse uma palavra sobre a personalidade interessante dele, por exemplo. — Ela abriu o fecho e tirou o vestido.

— Verdade? — Eu ainda me olhava no espelho. Por algum motivo, o vestido preto perdera o encanto. Sentia meu estômago se revirando e já não estava com muita vontade de fazer compras.

— Ela disse a Amanda Wright que James seria o seu bilhete para a popularidade. Como todo mundo o conhecia, ela acabaria sendo reconhecida também. Contou que, quando estava no terceiro ano, era a chefe das líderes de torcida e namorava o quarto zagueiro. Como é possível ser uma pessoa tão superficial?

Segurei o vestido preto e o bolero.

— Você está com ciúmes de Emmeline, não está? Quero dizer, sei que você tem uma queda por James, mas ele não seria um bom namorado, ele é muito galinha. Acredite em mim, melhor ficar na amizade.

Dorcas franziu a testa:

— Lily, eu não estou com ciúmes. Você está?

— Não me faça rir — respondi indignada. — Eu nunca sairia com James para namoro. Já disse isso pra você umas cem vezes.

— Eu sei que você disse. — Dorcas vestiu os jeans e procurou pelos sapatos. — Mas você nunca me explicou de verdade por que não quer sair com ele.

Suspirei.

— Por uma razão muito simples. Eu estou com Amos. E, mesmo que não estivesse, James e eu não fomos feitos um para o outro.

— Continue explicando — ela pediu, levantando as sobrancelhas e olhando para mim.

— Ele é como um irmão para mim, não sabe assumir um compromisso, é arrogante, gosta de outros sabores de sorvete de que eu não gosto, e sempre temos brigas idiotas para ver quem fica com o controle remoto da TV.

Eu sabia que era só conversa inconsequente, mas a cutucada de Dorcas me pegou de jeito.

Falar de James desse modo tão pessoal me deixava encabulada.

Dorcas riu.

— Bem, posso ver que vocês formam uma dupla e tanto. Desisto deste papo. Sei que você detesta falar sobre James.

— Obrigada. Agora vamos sair logo daqui. Não estou encontrando o vestido que queria.

Enquanto saíamos da loja, tentei ignorar a sensação de enjoo. Ainda não podia acreditar que James não me dissera nada sobre o tal bracelete. Assim que cheguei em casa, telefonei para ele. James teria de me explicar um monte de coisas.

Enrolava o fio do telefone no dedo indicador, enquanto esperava que alguém atendesse a ligação na casa de James. Ao terceiro toque, ouvi a voz suave da sra. Potter.

— Alô, senhora Potter. Posso falar com James?

Chutei as botas para longe e me estendi de costas na cama.

— Lily, que bom ouvir sua voz. Parece que faz tanto tempo que não nos falamos.

— Bem, tenho estado muito ocupada. Acho que James também.

Gostava muito da sra. Potter. Ela era como uma segunda mãe para mim.

— Lils? — James atendeu na extensão enquanto a sra. Potter desligava.

— Oi.

Por alguma razão meu coração disparou. De repente James me parecia um estranho.

— O que você vai fazer hoje à noite?

Sabia que ele estava comendo alguma coisa pelo barulho que fazia com a boca e imaginei que seria salgadinho de milho. Ele devorava um saco desses salgadinhos todo santo dia.

— Tenho um encontro com Amos.

Levei o telefone para perto do armário. Amos viria me apanhar em meia hora, e eu ainda não tinha ideia do que vestir.

— Parece que nossa aposta pode dar em discussão.

Pelo jeito de falar, ele parecia cansado, como se não quisesse conversar comigo.

— É isso aí — respondi, sem conseguir disfarçar o tom de voz amargo.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ele estava irritado, mas nem me importei com isso.

— Você e Emmeline estão ficando muito íntimos. Todo mundo está comentando sobre o extravagante bracelete que você fez questão de dar a ela.

— Era o aniversário dela. E daí?

— Por que você não me contou que estava tão apaixonado por ela, que quis detonar o dinheiro que ganhou trabalhando durante o verão? Eu não significo nada para você para me contar o que anda acontecendo em sua vida?

Estava ficando cada vez mais brava. James poderia ter pelo menos me pedido ajuda para escolher o presente. Tenho um gosto bem melhor que o dele.

— Me desculpe por ter nascido. Achei que você estava ocupada demais, beijando Amos Cara-de-Otário pelos saguões da escola, para prestar atenção em mim.

Agora James também estava nervoso, e nosso papo estava indo para o brejo.

— Ah, e você, que parece ter os lábios grudados nos de Emmeline! Já estou achando que vocês são irmãos siameses.

De repente James parou de mastigar.

— Acho que você está preocupada porque vou ganhar a aposta. Você já está se cansando dessa desculpa para ter um namorado e sabe que esse seu namoro não vai durar até o Baile de Inverno.

Peguei uma calça de malha e uma blusa de gola rolê e bati a porta do armário.

— Pois saiba que estou total e absolutamente apaixonada por Amos Diggory. Por outro lado, você não saberia o que é amor mesmo se tropeçasse nele. Tudo o que importa para você é um rostinho bonito.

Com a mão livre, tirei a calça jeans. O tempo passava e eu ainda não tinha trocado de roupa. Usava de todo meu autocontrole para não desligar na cara de James.

— Lily, você não me conhece. Parece que passou os últimos três anos em uma nuvem de fumaça.

— Claro que sim — respondi com ironia. — Agora, se você me dá licença, preciso me arrumar para um encontro. Boa tarde.

— O mesmo para você.

Mal consegui ouvir sua voz.

— Tchau.

Bati o telefone no gancho. Quase tinha chorado de raiva, e dentro de dez minutos Amos estaria buzinando lá fora.

Mesmo furiosa com James, não podia acreditar como nossa conversa tivesse terminado tão mal. Nunca havíamos ficado tão bravos um com o outro e não estava certa de que a gente poderia passar por isso numa boa.

Tentei me animar com a ideia de que ia ter um encontro com Amos, mas as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Olhando no espelho, eu me vi pálida, com olhos vermelhos.

Poderia estar namorando, mas parecia que tinha perdido meu melhor amigo.

* * *

— Você sabe o quanto está bonita hoje? — perguntou Amos, me puxando para mais perto.

Encostei a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração.

— E você até que não é feio.

Depois de um jantar italiano sensacional, estávamos parados em frente de casa. Amos fora tão atencioso e gentil a noite toda que eu me sentira uma princesa.

— Lily, estou tão feliz por termos nos encontrado. O começo do ano estava uma chatice. Depois que Tanya foi embora, pensei que ficaria sozinho pelo resto da vida. Daí fui para a classe de redação e encontrei você.

— Para mim é coisa do destino.

Olhei para Amos, admirando seus olhos castanhos. Eu estava lealmente vivendo um conto de fadas.

— Para mim também.

A boca de Amos estava tão perto da minha que eu podia sentir suas palavras, em vez de ouvi-las. Passei os braços pelo pescoço dele e puxei-o mais. Ele tocou meu rosto como se fosse de cetim. Acariciei sua nuca com a ponta dos dedos e pude senti-lo estremecer em meus braços.

Por um instante ficamos apenas nos encarando. Depois Amos me beijou, apertando seus lábios contra os meus. Uma espécie de formigamento percorreu meu corpo, enquanto um sentimento estranho de confusão misturada com satisfação tomava conta de mim. Eu tinha aquilo que queria, mas mesmo assim havia essa constante sensação de uma grande desilusão. Por quê?

Ignorei o raciocínio lógico e me apertei mais contra ele, fechando os olhos, sob a luz tênue da lua que iluminava toda a nossa varanda.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos em pé ali, abraçados como se nunca tivéssemos ficado juntos. Quando finalmente nos afastamos, estávamos os dois quase sem fôlego.

Naquele instante a luz da varanda acendeu e apagou algumas vezes. Minha mãe sabia que estávamos ali fora e achava que eu já tinha aproveitado muito por uma noite. Dei uma risada meio sem graça.

Amos sorriu, passando a mão por meus cabelos e colocando-os para trás das orelhas.

Inclinou-se para a frente e me deu um beijinho na testa, e em seguida se abaixou para sussurrar em meu ouvido.

— Vou cantar uma música só para você no baile.

Entrei em casa e percebi que minha mãe discretamente já saíra do corredor de entrada.

Fui até a janela da sala e abri a cortina branca de filó. Amos entrara no jipe e seu rosto estava mergulhado nas sombras. Fechei a cortina, que fez um som abafado de assobio.

Enquanto subia as escadas na ponta dos pés, uma parte de mim se sentia nas nuvens. Já tinha conseguido atingir meu objetivo para o último ano da escola. Ainda nem havíamos passado pelas férias e eu me apaixonara pela primeira vez em minha vida. Quem poderia imaginar que a cínica Lily Evans poderia fazer brilhar os olhos de Amos, como naquela noite? Parecia mesmo um milagre.

Contudo uma outra parte de mim se sentia como se tivesse sido atropelada. Embora pudesse ligar para Dorcas e contar os detalhes da minha romântica noite com Amos, James se afastara de mim. Se eu não podia partilhar as coisas boas da minha vida com a pessoa que eu considerava a mais importante no mundo, era quase como se elas nunca tivessem acontecido.

* * *

Quero agradecer a **Scarlet Benatti, Ninha Souma, Juliete Chiarelli** pelas reviews dos capítulos anteriores. Também quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando e/ou favoritaram a fic. Espero que todos estejam gostando da fic e até o próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

 **James**

Quando cheguei à sala de física, na segunda-feira pela manhã, eu me sentia muito ansioso para ver Lily. A gente não conversava desde aquele papo-furado pelo telefone no sábado à noite, e eu ainda não tinha conseguido sacar o que nos levara a brigar daquele jeito. Falávamos como pessoas normais, mas de repente discutíamos e gritávamos como se fôssemos inimigos em guerra. Ainda não tinha passado a bronca e também não conseguia tirar a briga da minha cabeça.

Lily entrou na sala depois de mim e sentou-se em uma carteira a meu lado. Como havia vários outros lugares vazios, entendi que ela estava com vontade de fazer as pazes.

O Sr. Slughorn discorria sobre alguma coisa a respeito de atirar moedas do alto do edifício mais alto de Nova York, e aproveitei para rasgar um pedaço de uma folha do caderno.

Escrevi em letras de fôrma, bem grandes, "PAZ". (Procurava dar o primeiro passo, mas não tanto a ponto de me desculpar).

Nos últimos quinze minutos, Lily fizera grandes manobras tentando manter o rosto longe de meus olhos. Tive de cutuca-la com o lápis para entregar o bilhetinho. Ela deu uma olhadela em volta. Quando viu o pedaço de papel, sorriu discretamente. Estiquei o braço, dei um puxãozinho em seu cabelo e entreguei o bilhetinho. De repente me senti como se tivesse tirado um grande peso de cima dos ombros.

Quando o sinal tocou, Lily se levantou e, aproximando-se de mim, colocou a mão em meu ombro.

— Amigos? — perguntou.

Concordei balançando a cabeça e apertando sua mão.

— Sempre.

Quando saíamos da sala, falei com ela.

— Vamos ao Winstead's depois das aulas. Podemos comer umas fritas e lembrar que nós não temos motivo para brigar.

— Boa ideia, Potter. Encontro você lá às três horas.

Emmeline me esperava no saguão. O bracelete que tinha dado a ela pendia do seu pulso.

Dei uma olhada para Lily e vi que tinha um sorriso forçado no rosto.

— Oi, gente — cumprimentou Emmeline, olhando para mim.

— Olá, Emmeline — respondeu Lily —, que lindo bracelete!

Parecia que Lily falava com sua melhor amiga, e senti um grande alívio ao ver que ela tentava ser gentil com Emmeline.

Emmeline segurou o pulso.

— Obrigada, Lily. Foi o Doce James quem me deu. Ela não é mesmo um docinho?

Ela agarrou minha mão e chegou mais perto.

Percebi Lily revirando os olhos. Seus olhos muito verdes brilhavam, mas não pude compreender exatamente o que se passava em sua cabeça.

— Doce como açúcar — Lily concordou. — Vejo vocês mais tarde, pombinhos.

Enquanto Lily andava rápido pelo saguão, Emmeline se esticou e me deu um beijo no rosto.

— Adivinha? — perguntou.

— O quê?

Ainda olhava para Lily, que agora estava com Amos perto da saída de incêndio. Ela ria, e era difícil de acreditar que nós havíamos brigado pelo telefone no sábado à noite.

— Conversei com Carrie Starks. Combinamos de sairmos juntos, ela e Benjamin Fenwick.

Iremos ao baile de sábado à noite todos juntos.

Fiquei preocupado ao me lembrar de como Benjamin Fenwick se mostrava detestável em ambientes como os bailes da escola. Ele não era uma pessoa com quem eu estivesse morrendo de desejos de me enturmar. Desde que Benjamin e Carrie Starks tinham começado a namorar, os dois eram frequentemente vistos dando um showzinho em público. Não era nada agradável ver aquele robusto jogador de futebol americano socando sua namorada em plena luz do dia. Mas Emmeline aparentemente nem percebeu que eu não estava nem um pouco contente.

— Não vai ser legal? — perguntou. — Vamos curtir um bocado juntos! E se eu ficar amiga de Carrie, será um primeiro passo para entrar na equipe das líderes de torcida.

Se ir ao baile com Carrie e Benjamin era assim tão importante para ela, por que eu haveria de me preocupar? Afinal, quanto mais contente ela estivesse, mais romântica se sentiria.

E bailes são feitos para o romance.

— Vai ser muito legal — respondi, colocando meus braços em volta dela. — Eu topo.

Nós nos separamos na porta da sala onde Emmeline teria a próxima aula e depois corri escada acima para a biblioteca, subindo dois degraus a cada passo. Sirius e eu estávamos fazendo um trabalho de história e estudávamos também durante o segundo período.

Ele estava em uma mesa bem no meio da biblioteca, rodeado por uns vinte livros dos grandes. Mordia um lápis, compenetrado, e parecia mesmo um estudante muito mais sério do que realmente era.

— Como é, Black? — cumprimentei, puxando uma cadeira.

— Psiu! Isso é uma biblioteca — disse Sirius com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios.

Eu me inclinei para que ele pudesse ouvir o cochicho.

— Como vai o garoto bem-comportado? — perguntei, olhando para os lados para ver se o diretor não estava de olho em nós.

Sirius apontou para uma garota na mesa da recepção. Muitos calouros ficam atrapalhados com as normas da biblioteca, mas nunca tinha visto Sirius se preocupar com isso. A garota tinha cabelos castanhos compridos. Ele se virou para mim.

— Prometi a Marlene que ficaria quieto — confidenciou.

Fiquei surpreso. Teriam seres extraterrestres raptado Sirius e colocado um clone em seu lugar? Nunca fora de meu conhecimento que ele se preocupasse em cumprir uma promessa feita a uma bibliotecária.

— E daí?

— Daí que ela é uma garota maravilhosa. Vamos respeitá-la — sussurrou Sirius, enquanto olhava para mim e para Marlene, que digitava alguma coisa no computador.

Estiquei o braço e coloquei a mão em sua testa.

— Você está com febre? Ou ficou maluco?

Ele empurrou minha mão.

— Vamos fazer o trabalho. Marlene foi muito legal em pegar esses livros para nós. Vamos usá-los.

Apanhei o livro mais próximo e comecei a folheá-lo. Pouco depois, levantei a cabeça para perguntar a Sirius como ele gostaria de dividir o trabalho. Ele encarava Marlene com a boca aberta. Acenei, com a mão à frente dos seus olhos, tentando chamar a atenção.

Percebi que ele ficou envergonhado, e um pensamento interessante cruzou minha mente.

Ciente do fato ou não, Sirius tinha se apaixonado pela garota que trabalha na biblioteca.

* * *

— O nome dela é Marlene — disse eu a Lily, segurando a porta de vidro do Três Vassouras. — Ela trabalha na biblioteca.

O Três Vassouras era um lugar muito legal. Tinha de tudo, de hambúrguer a burritos, apesar de toda a comida ter sempre o mesmo gosto. As mesas eram gastas, e havia uma velha máquina toca-discos automática em um canto. Acho que Lily e eu gastamos metade da nossa vida social nessa lanchonete, principalmente depois que tiramos nossa carteira de motorista. O Três Vassouras era um local muito popular entre os calouros, que ali costumavam fazer hora, porque dava para ir de bicicleta, já que fica próximo da cidade.

— Marlene McKinnon? — perguntou Lily, indo direto para sua mesa favorita.

Ficava bem junto ao toca-discos. Lily tinha a tendência de se apossar da máquina e selecionar as músicas enquanto estava por ali.

— Acho que sim. Sirius disse que o nome era Marlene. E ele fazia aquela cara de pateta toda vez que dizia o nome dela.

Pendurei nossas jaquetas em um cabide perto da mesa e desabei na cadeira. Tinha sido um dia longo e cansativo.

— Muito interessante. Acho que Marlene não estava na lista de Sirius.

Lily abriu o cardápio e tive de esticar o pescoço para ler as palavras de ponta-cabeça.

— Bem, deu para ver que ele tem uma queda por ela.

— Imagino se ela vai querer alguma coisa com ele — argumentou Lily, passando-me o cardápio.

— Vamos dividir uma porção de nachos?

— Puxa, eu estava mesmo a fim de uma porção de nachos, desde que almoçamos aquele sanduíche de atum — concordei.

— De qualquer jeito, eles não parecem que são do tipo nascidos um para o outro. Mas o amor tem seus caprichos.

— Se alguém entende disso, somos nós — concordou Lily.

Ela fez o pedido à garçonete. Depois foi até a máquina e colocou uma moeda.

— Verdade. Quero dizer, há três meses nós dois pensávamos que nunca poderíamos nos apaixonar. E agora veja só.

Sorri para Lily, que retribuiu o sorriso. A garçonete voltou com nosso pedido em seguida. Esses nachos não passam de uma porção de fritas recobertas com molho de queijo. Em um lado do prato se estendia uma fileira de tremoços. Eu poderia jurar que essa porção de nachos do Três Vassouras era o meu prato predileto.

Lily pegou um punhadinho e colocou na boca.

— Sabe, James, tenho de admitir uma coisa.

— O quê? — perguntei.

— Estou contente de que você me tenha feito concordar com essa aposta idiota. Não sei se teria paquerado Amos e se estaria com ele agora não fosse a ameaça de ter de sair por aí de loira oxigenada.

— Bem, fico feliz por você estar nessa de garota apaixonada, mas ainda acho que Amos é um panaca.

Comi outra batata, saboreando o queijo derretido.

— Você diz isso só porque quer ganhar a aposta. Não ficaria contente nem um empate?

Sabia que ela não aceitaria nenhum conselho meu, mas enfim não deixaria de dar minha opinião. Era o meu jeito de ser.

— Não estou dizendo isso só para ganhar a aposta. Estou sendo totalmente sincero.

— E que você responderia se eu lhe dissesse que Emmeline não é uma garota para você?

Uma das músicas que Lily havia selecionado na máquina começou a tocar, e ela se pôs a balançar o corpo, acompanhando o ritmo.

— Eu responderia que não é da sua conta — declarei.

— Pois exatamente.

— Isso quer dizer que não é da minha conta?

— Isso mesmo, adivinhão.

Agitei meu guardanapo como uma bandeira branca.

— Tudo bem.

Ela concordou acenando com a cabeça.

— Pensei que você conseguiria enxergar as coisas do meu ponto de vista.

Lily empurrou o prato de fritas, pegou o copo de água e tomou tudo de um gole só.

Vendo a cena, não pude deixar de cair na risada. Ela era realmente uma em um milhão.

* * *

Novembro tinha chegado, e o dia 11, sábado, dia do Baile de Boas-Vindas, amanheceu frio, mas ensolarado. Na sexta à tarde já tinha preparado tudo para a festa: minha mãe me ajudara a escolher um buquê de rosas vermelhas para Emmeline, eu tinha mandado meu único terno para a lavanderia e até mesmo lavara o meu carro. Estava tudo arrumado.

Como Benjamin era um jogador e Carrie a líder de torcida, Emmeline e eu fomos sozinhos ao jogo dos Leões. Depois voltaríamos para casa para trocar de roupa, e todos nos encontraríamos por volta das nove horas. Ainda não estava muito contente por ter a companhia de Benjamin e Carrie, mas já estava mais conformado com a ideia.

Chegando ao estádio, Emmeline quis sentar nas arquibancadas em frente às garotas da torcida.

— Vamos sentar aqui — ela pediu. — Assim podemos ver todos os nossos amigos.

Ela acenou para Carrie, que respondeu chacoalhando um pompom vermelho.

Vi Sirius sozinho em um canto e fiz sinal para ele vir se sentar conosco. A expressão de desolação que ele tinha não era normal.

Emmeline ficou em pé e deu um abraço nele, que em seguida sentou-se.

— Oi, Six, como vai?

Ele coçou a cabeça e esfregou o rosto, o que fez as bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

— Para falar a verdade, já estive melhor. Aparentemente Emmeline nem ouviu sua resposta.

— Então, quem você vai levar ao baile?

Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Eu não vou ao baile.

— Pensei que você fosse convidar a Marlene McKinnon — disse eu.

Ele andara criando coragem durante uns dois dias e tinha jurado que ia pedir a Marlene na sexta-feira depois das aulas.

— Eu achei que ela não iria gostar. Ficaria parecendo que eu achava que ela não tinha conseguido um acompanhante.

— Marlene McKinnon? Aquela garota desajeitada da biblioteca?

Dei uma cutucada nas costelas de Emmeline. Ela era bonita e inteligente, mas diplomacia não era o seu ponto forte.

— Eu acho ela uma gracinha — falei. Sirius fez que não se importava.

— Acho que Emmeline está certa. Afinal o que eu tenho em comum com uma garota que trabalha numa biblioteca?

— Não acho que vai querer sair com ela. Tenho certeza de que você pode conseguir alguém muito mais popular.

— Lily gosta de Marlene — comentei. — Elas estavam na mesma turma de inglês no ano passado, e as duas viviam conversando sobre livros.

Atirei um olhar para Emmeline tentando fazer sinal para que ela deixasse Sirius em paz.

Marlene era a primeira garota por quem ele manifestava interesse, e não me agradava ver Emmeline colocando pedras em seu caminho.

— Bem, o fato de Lily gostar não quer dizer muita coisa. Ela não é exatamente a pessoa mais por dentro do que acontece no colégio.

A voz dela era suave, mas as palavras fizeram meu estômago revirar.

— O que você quer dizer?

Quase esquecera que Sirius estava sentado perto de nós. Minha atenção total se voltava para Emmeline.

— Bem, duvido que Lily seja popular entre a turma do último ano. Ela é legal, mas...

Emmeline deixou uma interrogação no ar como se tivesse dito tudo que há para dizer sobre Lily.

— Mas o quê? Lils não fica de papo-furado com a turma por que tem um monte de coisas muito melhores para fazer. Como, por exemplo, dançar. Ou escrever. Ou passar uma parte de seu tempo conversando comigo.

Sabia que soara meio irritado, mas não deu para segurar. Se havia uma coisa que me tirava do sério era ouvir alguém falando mal de Lily. Eu poderia discorrer por horas sobre todas as coisas que ela faz que me perturbam, mas quando alguém falava mal dela eu perdia a linha.

— Desculpe, James. Eu só quis fazer uma simples observação.

Pareceu que Emmeline tinha ficado sentida, e na hora achei que talvez tivesse jogado pesado demais com ela. Afinal este é um pais livre. Ela podia falar o que quisesse. Além do mais, Lily não precisava de que eu a defendesse.

— Desculpe — disse eu, arrependido. — Acho que só estou sendo super protetor em relação a Lily Evans. Sirius sabe o que quero dizei, não é?

Virei-me para a esquerda, esperando que Sirius confirmasse. Mas ele não estava mais ali. Ainda deu para vê-lo caminhando em direção às numeradas.

— Tudo bem, esquece — disse Emmeline, colocando a mão em meu joelho. — Tenho certeza de que a gente pode se divertir bastante com outras coisas e não precisamos ficar falando de Lily.

Concordei em silêncio e coloquei meu braço em seus ombros.

— Concordo plenamente. Vamos falar de nós mesmos.

Enquanto Emmeline comentava sem parar de como eu iria gostar de seu vestido de baile, eu olhava disfarçadamente para as arquibancadas.

A nossa direita e algumas fileiras acima, Lily estava sentada com Amos. Eles tinham um grande cobertor xadrez enrolado em volta deles, e não dava para ver se ela e o Cara-de-Panaca (era assim que chamava Amos em meus pensamentos) estavam de mãos dadas. Não que me importasse. Porém, de um ponto de vista social, achava muito interessante observar Lily se comportando de um modo totalmente contrário ao que era normal para ela. Em outras palavras, estava curioso.

Dorcas Meadowes estava sentada atrás deles. Com certeza o cara ao lado dela era o seu par para o baile, mas eles se sentavam a um metro um do outro. Dorcas tinha uma tremenda cara de pouco-caso, e não consegui segurar a risada. Lily me contara sobre Dorcas e o sutiã milagroso, e então eu me esforcei para conseguir dar uma boa olhada nela. Pelo que pude ver, parecia igual ao de sempre. Mas também ela vestia um casaco grosso, e por isso anotei mentalmente para conferir mais tarde, durante o baile.

Olhei meio sem querer para Lily. Estava morto de curiosidade para saber o que se passava debaixo daquele cobertor xadrez.

Nessa mesma hora Lily olhou para mim. Ela arregalou os olhos e em seguida desviou o olhar. Senti meu rosto avermelhando. Ela teria achado que eu a estava encarando?

A voz de Emmeline cortou meus pensamentos.

— Meu pai disse que hoje posso ficar duas horas a mais do que o normal. Não é legal?

Cheguei mais perto de Emmeline e dei um abraço grande e apertado nela.

— Legal! Muito legal mesmo!

— Eu sei. Especialmente porque vai ter uma festinha particular depois do baile e é só para convidados, mas tenho certeza de que vou estar na lista.

Concordei em silêncio, virando meu rosto em direção a Lily. Nossos olhares se cruzaram brevemente e ela se mexeu. O cobertor escorregou do seu colo, e finalmente pude ver que ela e o Cara-de-Panaca estavam mesmo de mãos dadas.

Fechei os olhos imaginando se ela sentia tanto quanto eu que encontrar o verdadeiro amor era assim tão difícil. Por alguma razão achei que no caso dela, não.

* * *

Quero agradecer a **Ninha Souma** e **Juliete Chiarelli** pelos reviews do capítulo anterior. Espero que todos vocês estejam gostando da fic e até o próximo capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

 **Lily**

Por que será que todo baile de colégio sempre tem um tema? Nunca tem uma festa só com luzes, uma banda e ponche. Deve ser alguma lei não escrita que os estudantes devam ser submetidos aos caprichos de um comitê de decoração. Para o Baile de Boas-

Vindas o comitê escolheu o tema "Uma noite em Paris".

Admito que o ginásio estava bem bonito, para os padrões do colégio Hogwarts. Havia cordões de luzes em volta de todas as paredes, e até no teto, e alinhavam-se filas e filas daquelas mesinhas para café por todo o salão, com cadeiras de ferro e candelabros.

Grandes painéis de lugares famosos em Paris pintados pelos estudantes estavam pendurados nas paredes. Bem embaixo da tabela de basquete destacava-se uma escultura da Torre Eiffel de papel machê. Não era exatamente um espetáculo magnificente, mas reconheço que o comitê havia se esforçado. Deviam ter gasto horas e horas instalando aquelas luzes.

Amos e eu chegamos mais cedo porque o Radio Waves precisava arrumar os equipamentos de som. Agora a banda já tocava, apesar de não ter chegado muita gente ainda. Eu me divertia olhando Amos cantar e observando as garotas que o viam cantar.

Adorava a expressão embevecida em todos os rostos, o olhar vidrado que parecia o meu próprio olhar.

— O que você acha da divertida "Parri"? — Dorcas brincou, aproximando-se.

Por mais legal que fosse assistir à apresentação de Amos no palco, eu já estava cheia de ficar sozinha.

— Um lugar que merece uma visita. Mas onde está o Sena?

Dorcas deu uma risada.

Se derramarem mais uns copos de ponche, vai ter um rio correndo bem no meio do ginásio.

— Ei, o que aconteceu com Sam?

O acompanhante de Dorcas era Sam, amigo de Amos. Eles vieram de carro com a gente, mas Sam não estava por perto.

— Deve estar jogando conversa fora com seus amiguinhos lá no estacionamento. Acho que a gente pode descarta-lo como candidato a namorado.

— Bom, você está linda. Fique de olho aberto que vai aparecer algum candidato.

Dorcas estava linda de verdade. Nós tínhamos voltado à loja e acabamos comprando os vestidos que tínhamos experimentado antes. Dorcas até parecia a rainha do baile. E acho que nem precisaria do tal sutiã milagroso.

— Na verdade, conheci um cara. Ele estava sozinho em pé ali pela Torre Eiffel. Acho que vou lá falar com ele. Partilhar opiniões culturais com um companheiro de viagem é sempre mais agradável.

Depois que Dorcas saiu, fiquei ali tomando um chá de cadeira. O ginásio já estava cheio de estudantes e parecia que não havia ninguém sozinho por ali. Eu me sentia cheia de tédio e frustrada. O Radio Waves iria tocar a noite toda e todo mundo estaria dançando na pista.

Meus sapatos novos estavam me matando e então decidi sentar em umas das mesinhas de café. Uma vez no lugar que escolhi, pude ver James chegando com Emmeline, Benjamin Fenwick e Carrie Starks. Sempre senti a presença de James em uma sala. Nos últimos anos cheguei a desenvolver uma espécie de senso de percepção que me alertava quando ele andava por perto. Às vezes até achava que éramos como os irmãos gêmeos que se comunicavam por telepatia, aqueles que tinham se tornado tema de notícia e comentário no mundo todo.

Depois que vi James e Emmeline indo para a pista de dança, recostei minha cabeça na parede e fechei os olhos. Já tivera um dia bem cansativo e ainda tinha muitas horas pela frente.

Abri os olhos quando ouvi a voz de Amos falando no microfone.

— Eu gostaria de dedicar essa música a Lily Evans — declarou com sua voz grave e rouca. — Ela é a minha _Garota dos olhos verdes._

Pelo menos uns cem pares de olhos imediatamente se voltaram para mim. Fiquei em pé e acenei para Amos, mesmo me sentindo um pouco envergonhada. Meu coração disparou.

Nunca ninguém havia cantado para mim antes, era uma ideia bastante romântica.

Olhando para o rosto sorridente de Amos, tive um calafrio de satisfação. Então o Radio Waves começou a tocar sua versão de Green Eyes, de Coldplay. O ritmo era lento e apaixonado, perfeito para "Uma noite em Paris".

Mesmo ouvindo uma canção dedicada a mim, continuava me sentindo deprimida. Não tinha ido à pista de dança nem uma vez e agora teria de ficar em pé ali, ao lado, olhando todo mundo se divertir.

— Me dá o prazer desta dança, senhorita?

Virei-me rapidinho. James chegou por trás de mim, com os olhos avelãs brilhando. Ele estava muito elegante e sofisticado em seu terno azul-claro e gravata xadrez. Tinha o cabelo escuro bem cortado e parecia um modelo de capa de revista.

— Será um prazer, senhor — respondi, segurando o seu braço.

James olhava para o salão e pensei que procurava por Emmeline. Errei.

— Parece que Sirius não virá mesmo — comentou.

— Marlene McKinnon não veio também.

Eu conferi. James balançou a cabeça.

— Que desperdício, não é? Vai ver os dois estão em casa se sentindo péssimos.

— Ainda bem que não somos nós — disse. James me apertou um pouco mais.

— Ainda bem — concordou ele. Ficamos quietos por algum tempo.

Nós não dançávamos muito. Ele estivera em todos os bailes da escola, mas eu tinha ido apenas a alguns. E, normalmente, assim que eu chegava ao baile ficava imaginando um jeito de despistar meu acompanhante e dar o fora. Como já disse antes, nunca tivera sorte com namorados.

— Você está linda, Lils — ele disse me olhando nos olhos. Tínhamos ido parar no meio do salão e não pude deixar de sentir como seus braços estavam me apertando. Mas não era para menos, estávamos dançando uma música lenta e ele _tinha_ de me apertar assim.

— Você acha mesmo? — perguntei.

James nunca me elogiava, nosso estilo era mais de ficar gozando um com a cara do outro.

Ele acenou com a cabeça:

— Claro.

— Obrigada. Mas... por que está sendo tão gentil? Já estou ficando preocupada.

Ouvia a voz sexy de Amos cantando a canção ao fundo, mas minha atenção se concentrava em James.

Ele deu uma risada.

— Eu? Gentil? Não liga, não.

Ele deu um giro e me inclinou até quase o chão. E abandonou aquele ar de sério.

— Ei, você acha que esse vestido é bem forte? Parece que vai descosturar.

Agora sim, esse era o James que eu conhecera bem.

—Ah, é? Pois vou lhe perguntar uma coisa — falei dando uma risada. — Quantos tubos de gel você gastou esta noite no cabelo? Três ou quatro?

Nós dois caímos na risada. Então, quando Amos acelerou um pouco o ritmo da música, puxei James pelo salão como em um tango. Varamos pela pista de dança, forçando os outros pares a dar passagem livre.

Assim que a música retomou o ritmo, nos tínhamos ido parar do outro lado do ginásio.

Não era muito iluminado, e ficamos dançando nas sombras. James me apertou mais ainda e acabei passando os braços pelo seu pescoço.

De repente me senti completamente sem ar. Sabia que meu coração estava disparado e sentia o mesmo no pescoço de James.

Inclinei a cabeça para olhar seu rosto e vi sua boca bem perto da minha. Pareceu-me que o tempo tinha parado, e não conseguia me desviar da luz que se refletia em seus olhos. "É isso o que as outras garotas veem", pensei. "Este é o James que eu nunca tinha visto antes."

Aproximei minha cabeça dele e fechei os olhos. Senti o estômago meio enjoado, mas não conseguia me conter.

— Posso interromper? — ouvi uma voz em tom bem alto, gritando em meu ouvido.

— Emmeline! — James disse, se afastando de mim. — Eu estava indo procurar você.

— Pois então achou — disse ela, me ignorando de propósito.

— É isso aí — disse eu, e me afastei mais ainda de James. — Vejo você mais tarde, Potter.

Atravessei o salão pelo meio dos pares que dançavam, querendo encontrar Dorcas. Precisava desesperadamente de uma boa gozação, bem cínica, sobre como são ridículos esses bailes de escola.

No meio do caminho me virei e dei uma olhada na direção de James. Ele estava me encarando, mas longe demais para que pudesse ver a expressão em seus olhos. Engoli em seco e me senti paralisada.

Nesse instante Emmeline puxou James para beijá-lo, e toda a magia do momento se quebrou, Não sei dizer ao certo o que ocorrera entre ele e eu, mas esperava e rezava para que não acontecesse nunca mais.

* * *

— Que sufoco — disse Amos, horas mais tarde. — Sempre gosto de cantar para uma porção de gente.

Era quase uma hora da manhã e eu havia telefonado para minha mãe uma hora antes explicando que ia me atrasar. O baile acabara, mas Amos e o pessoal do Radio Waves precisavam desmontar e carregar os equipamentos.

— Vocês foram ótimos — disse eu, colocando um monte de cabos elétricos dentro de uma sacola.

— Todo mundo adorou.

— O que posso dizer? Tenho música nas veias.

Amos pegou sua guitarra e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras de ferro. Ele tocou uns acordes de blues, cantarolando alguma coisa.

— O que mais posso fazer para ajudar? — perguntei, olhando para o palco quase vazio.

Estava exausta e ainda tinha de levantar cedo para tomar conta de Nina.

Amos esticou o braço e me pegou pela mão, puxando-me para uma cadeira a seu lado.

— Acabei de compor esse blues _Eu-não-quero-levar-Lily-para-casa_ — cantarolou ele, repetindo o acorde na guitarra.

Dei uma risada.

— Qual é, Mick Jagger. Meu pai vai chamar a polícia se eu não chegar em casa logo.

Quando Amos estacionou em frente de casa, aquela lâmpada na varanda estava acesa.

Pude ver a silhueta de minha mãe, através da cortina, esperando por mim no sofá.

Ele desligou o motor e apagou as luzes do jipe. Virou-se no banco e esticou o braço, colocando a mão em minha cintura. Em seguida me puxou para mais perto e me beijou com força, como nunca tinha beijado antes.

No meio da noite escura, eu me sentia abrigada como em um ninho aconchegante. As imagens do jogo de futebol, do baile e mesmo da minha mãe esperando na sala simplesmente desapareceram. Eu prestava atenção apenas nos lábios, nas mãos e no som de nossa respiração.

Um calafrio subiu pelas minhas costas e cada parte do meu corpo tremia de excitação.

— James — sussurrei, sentindo seu cabelo macio entre meus dedos.

No instante seguinte meu coração quase parou. Abri os olhos e me recusei a acreditar no que tinha acabado de falar.

Cada vez mais espantada, percebi que tinha chamado Amos pelo nome de James. O que estaria pensando? Será que ele tinha percebido?

Afastei a cabeça um pouco para atrás e olhei para Amos. Ele me abraçou, apertando meus ombros com força. Não tinha ouvido que eu dissera o nome de James. Uma enorme sensação de alívio bateu em mim. Mas não conseguia mais me concentrar nos beijos de Amos. O nome de James não me saía da cabeça. Por que eu dissera o nome dele? O que tinha de errado comigo?

Balancei a cabeça levemente, tentando clarear os pensamentos. Raciocinando logicamente, tentei me convencer de que pronunciar o nome de James não significava nada. Tinha acabado de vê-lo e estivera pensando nele.

— Não me canso de beijar você — disse Amos, segurando meu rosto com gentileza.

— Eu te amo — murmurei, encostando o rosto em seu ombro. Nunca havia dito antes essas palavras a um rapaz (exceto a James, mas era um caso diferente), e sempre imaginei sinos tocando e fogos de artifício explodindo nos céus quando a hora certa chegasse. Não sentia nenhuma dessas coisas com Amos, mas achei que era esperar demais. Naquele momento tinha certeza de que falava o que estava sentindo. Amos Diggory era o meu destino. Ponto final.

Até o instante em que desliguei a luz de meu abajur de cabeceira, não tinha reparado que Amos não havia dito _eu te amo_ em resposta. Contudo eu tinha certeza de que diria — e logo.

* * *

— Você dançou a noite toda? — Nina perguntou, enquanto tirava sorvete do congelador.

Peguei duas taças e colheres.

— Não. A banda de Amos estava tocando, e então eu não tinha ninguém com quem dançar.

Nina deu um suspiro dramático.

— Bailes são tão românticos. Gostaria de ir.

Nos últimos meses Nina vinha se mostrando muito interessada nesse lance de garotos e namoricos. Ela sempre ficava me perguntando sobre James e Amos e sobre "garoto que é amigo" e "namorado".

Ao chegar à casa da garotinha naquela manhã, ela estava pulando para cima e para baixo, morrendo de vontade de saber sobre o baile. Imaginei se em algum tempo eu teria encarado um Baile de Boas-Vindas na escola com tamanho otimismo. Contemplando o rosto meigo e contente de Nina, me senti uma mulher velha e azeda.

— Não se preocupe, você ainda irá a muitos e muitos bailes. Aposto que todo garoto da sua classe vai querer ser seu acompanhante no Baile de Boas-Vindas.

Coloquei duas bolas de sorvete na taça e passei para ela.

— James foi ao baile?

Desde que ela e suas amiguinhas começaram a se interessar por garotos, Nina tivera uma queda por James.

— Claro. Ele foi com a namorada, Emmeline.

Nina fez uma careta, deixando claro que não aceitava a ideia de que James estivesse saindo com uma garota que ela não conhecia.

— Bom, mas pelo menos você dançou com ele?

— Dancei, uma vez.

Torci para que ela não percebesse que fiquei envergonhada. Pude sentir meu rosto ficando vermelho e quente só de lembrar o que tinha se passado entre James e eu, nos poucos minutos em que dançáramos _Green Eyes._ Isso era uma coisa que não estava nem um pouco disposta a discutir com Nina.

— Você acha que James me levaria ao baile?

Dei uma risada.

— Ele não é um pouco velho para você?

Nina deu de ombros.

— Sou madura para minha idade.

Coloquei uma grande colherada de sorvete de chocolate na boca.

— Vou dar um toque para ele — respondi sorrindo.

Nina tomava o sorvete em silêncio e então olhou para mim com cara de séria.

— Você e James vão se casar um dia?

Quase engasguei com o sorvete.

— Não!

Nina e eu já havíamos conversado muitas vezes sobre o fato de James ser apenas um grande amigo meu, mas ela simplesmente se recusava a aceitar que ele não fosse meu ideal de namorado.

Nina me olhou pensativa.

— Bem, eu acho que você deveria se casar com ele. E eu seria a dama de honra.

Sabia que não adiantava discutir com ela, então apenas balancei a cabeça e revirei os olhos. Aquela menina precisava aprender muito sobre o amor.

* * *

Quero agradecer aos reviews do capítulo 8: **MaryHolling** , **Thaty** , **Ninha Souma** e **Juliete Chiarelli** , que bom que vocês estão gostando da fic e espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Quero agradecer também que favoritou ou está acompanhando a fic, espero que vocês também estejam gostando.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

 **James**

Emmeline e eu estávamos deitados de bruços em um grosso cobertor xadrez, tomando sol no lago Gambler. Eu olhava para a água, pensando como era feliz por ser jovem e apaixonado.

Ao ouvir o som agudo de uma risada feminina, virei a cabeça. Não era Emmeline que ria.

Era Lily. Ela protegia os olhos do sol com a mão e suas pernas bronzeadas e bem-feitas estavam esticadas.

Sem me preocupar em como ela tinha vindo parar ali, deitei minha cabeça em seu colo, sorrindo e olhando seus olhos brilhantes. Devagar, ela se curvou e roçou de leve os lábios na minha orelha. Depois sua boca tocou a minha e, esticando meu braço, passei a mão por seus grossos cabelos ruivos. Depois me levantei, sentando e apertando mais ainda meus lábios contra os dela. Em seguida, estávamos nos abraçando tão forte que parecíamos uma mesma pessoa.

Bem na hora em que beijava Lily, acordei. Meu coração batia forte, e eu até suava um pouco na testa. Meu mundo estava fora de controle. O que poderia estar me acontecendo?

Claro que já tinha sonhado com Lily outras vezes. Todo mundo que conhecia já tinha estado presente em meus sonhos uma vez ou outra. Mas nunca sonhara que a beijava.

Senti como um bofetão. Emmeline era a garota que deveria estar em minhas fantasias. Ela era minha namorada, e eu estava apaixonado por ela. Mas aquele longo beijo em Lily me pareceu tão real que meus lábios ainda sentiam os dela.

O relógio na cabeceira mostrava 12h15. Um pouco envergonhado por estar dormindo até tão tarde, fui para o banheiro escovar os dentes e afastar da mente qualquer pensamento sobre Lily.

Todo mundo sabe que os sonhos não significam nada. Só porque sonhei que beijava Lily, isso não queria dizer que realmente desejava beijá-la. A gente tinha dançado uma música romântica na noite anterior, e ter um sonho inocente com ela era muito natural.

Lavei o rosto com água fria e decidi ir procurar alguém para um joguinho de basquete. Eu estava precisando de um pouco de exercício. O sonho com Lily não significava nada.

— Não tem nada a ver — declarei para meu reflexo no espelho. — Néris. Nerusca. Nadica de nada.

* * *

— Fala, Potter, como foi o baile? — perguntou Sirius, na segunda-feira de manhã.

Estávamos na biblioteca outra vez, para fazermos o trabalho de história. O assunto eram as pirâmides do Egito. Eu estudava a parte histórica e Sirius trabalha na época atual, sobre as pirâmides e as tumbas.

— A banda estava um saco, mas dei sorte e curti bastante – respondi.

Sirius ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Engraçado. Eu já vi o Radio Waves outras vezes e achei legal.

— Legal para quem gosta — observei, abrindo um livro. — A propósito, Marlene não estava no baile.

Como pensei, o comentário que fiz tirou da cabeça de Sirius o interesse pelo assunto sobre a banda ridícula de Amos Diggory. Ele então atirou uma olhada à recepção e viu Marlene McKinnon entrando na biblioteca e indo tomar seu lugar, em frente ao computador. Vi que ela olhou disfarçadamente em nossa direção e logo se voltou.

Sirius afastou sua cadeira.

— Lembrei agora que me esqueci de devolver um livro. Volto já, já.

Inclinei-me para ver Sirius paquerando. Queria que ele simplesmente convidasse Marlene para um encontro e saísse dessa enrascada. Sirius pegou um livro e começou a esfregar as mãos por um instante. Depois de um curto papo, ele voltou para nossa mesa, todo desengonçado.

— Como é que foi? – perguntei, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas.

— Uma droga. Eu me sinto um idiota total perto dela

Ele colocou as mãos no rosto mas vi que espiou para Marlene por entre o vão dos dedos.

Resolvi deixa-lo entregue às suas lamentações e voltei para o livro de história. O prazo era de apenas uma semana, e ainda tínhamos de aprender um bocado sobre os faraós e pirâmides.

* * *

— Estou aqui não faz um semestre e já sou amiga de todas as pessoas certas – disse Emmeline na quarta-feira à tarde. Nós estávamos sentados em meu carro e estivéramos nos beijando por uns quinze minutos.

Minha barriga deu um nó. Como sempre acontecia quando Emmeline começava a falar de seu índice de popularidade. No começo eu pensava que ela só queira conhecer as pessoas.

Mas agora achava que era uma obsessão. É até mesmo já tinha observado como chegava a ser grosseira com algumas pessoas que não estavam na lista dos mais populares

— Puxa, que legal – falei – Agora sua vida está completa

Emmeline concordou

— E tudo isso graças a você – ela jogou os longos cabelos para trás e ficou me olhando, enamorada – Ainda bem que encontrei você

— O que você quer dizer?

Procurei ser gentil mas por dentro achei uma basbaquice

— Bem, como todo mundo gosta de você, automaticamente passam a gostar também de mim. Você é meu anjo

Nas últimas semanas vinha pensando que Emmeline me amava, e que eu a amava. Mas algumas dúvidas não saiam da minha cabeça.

Emmeline não demonstrava nenhum interesse em conhecer meus amigos a menos que fossem líderes de torcida ou atletas. E sempre que ela dizia que me amava a palavra "popularidade" vinha logo em seguida. Basicamente, Emmeline me tratava mais como um troféu de que como namorado.

De repente me bateu um pensamento de que eu tinha forçado a mim mesmo a me apaixonar por Emmeline porque queria ganhar a posta com Lily. Mesmo sabendo que Emmeline só se interessava em ser popular, meus motivos afinal não eram muito melhores que os dela.

A voz animadinha de Emmeline cortou meu devaneio.

— Eu acho que nós somos o casal mais bonito do Colégio Hogwarts High. Você não acha?

Balancei a cabeça, concordando em silêncio, mas sentindo que meu mundo se espatifara em mil pedacinhos

* * *

Quinta—feira à noite Lily e eu estávamos batendo papo no escritório da casa dela, assistindo ao filme _Uma jornada inesquecível_. Esse era outro de nossos favoritos, e eu me sentia relaxado pela primeira vez depois que Emmeline me chamara de "meu anjo".

Lily olhava fixamente para a televisão, comendo pipoca direto. Eu não estava a fim de que ela ficasse zombando de mim no caso de eu perder a posta. Mas, ainda assim, queria falar sobre Emmeline. Afinal ela era minha melhor amiga a e sabia bem mais sobre as mulheres do que eu.

— Lils, eu acho que Emmeline só quer aparecer – disse eu, enchendo a mão de pipoca

— Não brinca – Lily respondeu suspirando

— Pensando bem, não estou tão apaixonado por ela como achava

— Hmmm – disse Lily.

— Lils, você está me ouvindo? – cutuquei seu braço

— Acha que Amos ainda ama Tanya? – perguntou em vez de responder a minha pergunta

— Lily, acabei de dizer que acho que não amo Emmeline

Ela deixou de lado a pipoca e me olhou

— O caso é que a senhora McGonagall chamou Amos para ler o poema, que ele tinha escrito, em voz alta

Pelo jeito Lily não estava nem um pouco interessada em ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer

— E daí? – perguntei

— Era um poema de amor

— Por favor, me poupe dos detalhes – Não estava a fim de ouvir nada sobre Amos Cara-de-panaca.

— O poema não era sobre mim

— O que?

Admito que agora ficara curioso

— Bom, as palavras eram sobre perda e "distância cruel", como ele escreveu – Lily mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça.

— E daí? – tinha a impressão de que ela queria chegar a algum ponto

— Acho que ele escreveu o poema para Tanya, o que significa que não está apaixonado por mim.

Poderia jura que vi uma lágrima dependurada no olho dela

— Esse cara é um saco. Você ficará melhor se ele ainda amar Tanya

De repente me ocorreu uma ideia. Se Lily terminasse com Amos e eu terminasse com Emmeline, a gente ainda estaria empatado em relação à nossa aposta. Quem sabe? Podia ser que eu me apaixonasse de novo até o Baile de Inverno. Tudo era possível

— Amos não é um saco — respondeu Lily, elevando a voz — Se disser isso mais uma vez, eu detono você. Fique quieto!

Estava ficando chateado com Lily. Ela acabara de dizer que Amos ainda gostava da antiga namorada. Se isso não era realmente um saco, então o que seria?

— Está bom, o que você queria que eu dissesse?

Lily recostou-se no sofá

— Tanya virá para o Dia de Ação de Graças. Você acha que devo me preocupar com isso?

— Se você não quer que eu diga que Amos é um saco, então não tenho nada a dizer – falei com firmeza

Lily enfiou o rosto em uma almofada do sofá.

— James, você se importa em ir embora agora? Não estou a fim de papo

Ela desligou a televisão pelo controle e fechou os olhos

Sem me despedir, saí pisando duro. Precisava levar um papo sério com Lily sobre o fato dela só se importar consigo mesma e com o pateta do seu namorado.

No caminho de volta comecei a pensar em Emmeline de uma forma diferente. Ela devia ter seus probleminhas, mas quem não tinha? Pelo menos se mostrava sempre feliz quando me via e nunca tinha me chutado pra fora de sua casa...

Tinha dado uma completa meia-volta. Na verdade, Emmeline ficaria feliz em ver nesse momento.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

 **Lily**

Domingo, dia 19 de novembro.

Bem no meio de uma tarde chata...

O tempo está um pouco frio agora. Mas meu humor não está muito melhor. Desde a leitura de Amos, de seu poema ridículo, na aula de redação. Dorcas e eu temos analisado qual o real significado disso muitas vezes. Agora, com a ameaça de Tanya pairando sobre minha cabeça, tenho sido cada vez mais possessiva em relação a Amos. E não estou gostando disso.

Amos não mencionou o nome dela e claro que não perguntei nada sobre o poema. Seria muita humilhação. Devo confessar que é por causa desse tipo de situação que sempre evitei me apaixonar. Mas tudo vai dar certo. Espero.

* * *

Na quarta-feira antes do dia de Ação de Graças a turma do segundo grau do Hogwarts foi liberada a partir do meio-dia, e não teríamos aula até segunda-feira. Depois das aulas encontrei Amos perto de seu armário, conversando com um amigo que fazia parte da banda. Quando me aproximei eles interromperam o papo e olharam para mim.

— Tudo certo para amanhã à noite? — Perguntei passando o braço pela cintura dele.

— Não perderia por nada. — Respondeu Amos, me beijando na cabeça. Ele estava lindo de calça jeans preta e camisa xadrez bem colorida.

— Vejo você às oito horas.

Caminhei pelo saguão, sentindo-me contente como não sentia desde a leitura daquele poema idiota.

Se Amos quisesse ficar com Tanya, não combinaria de vir para minha casa no feriado de Ação de Graças. Como Dorcas dissera eu devia estar paranoica.

* * *

Era quinta-feira à tardinha e minha mãe e eu estávamos arrumando a mesa para a tradicional ceia de peru.

— Então o James não virá hoje à noite? – perguntou minha mãe, enquanto me passava uma pilha dos nossos melhores pratos.

Balancei a cabeça. James costumava vir para nossa casa nos principais feriados, mas nesse ano nós convenientemente deixamos de lado essa tradição. Desde a discussão durante o filme na semana anterior, nossa amizade não vinha mais sendo a mesma.

— Ele e Amos não são muito chegados. – respondi, colocando os pratos na mesa, e deixando um espaço bem grande para o candelabro de prata que minha mãe sempre colocava em ocasiões especiais.

— Ah, que pena! — lamentou minha mãe. — A vovó queria tanto conversar com ele. Diz que ele sempre a faz rir e esquecer a dor da artrite.

Eu fiz que não me importava.

— Bem, ela ficará feliz em conhecer Amos, quero dizer, ele, que é o meu namorado.

— Ei, não precisa se arrepiar toda, chuchuzinho. Certamente a vovó e o vovô estão esperando conhecer Amos. Eu estava apenas lembrando que eles também gostam de James.

— Talvez no Natal, mãe.

O telefone tocou, e minha intuição feminina fez com que sentisse um frio na barriga, enquanto ia atender.

— Alô?

— Oi, Lily. – respondeu Amos.

Sua voz era sexy como sempre.

— Oi, Amos.

Respirei fundo. Podia ser que ele estivesse ligando só para saber o que trazer para o jantar.

— Escute, não vai dar para ir a sua casa hoje à noite.

Tentei esconder o desapontamento.

— Ahh, que pena. Os seus pais insistiram para você ficar com eles?

Olhei para mamãe, que tentava disfarçar que não estava interessada em minha conversa.

— Ah, é sim. Você sabe como são essas coisas. Meus avós vieram para casa hoje. E tudo o mais.

— É sim, os meus estarão aqui também.

Estiquei o fio do telefone tanto quanto era possível para que minha mãe não escutasse nossa conversa.

— Eu ligo no fim de semana.

— Está certo.

Desliguei o telefone e me preparei para ouvir os comentários da mamãe. Tinha certeza de que no mínimo, ela diria que James nunca teria cancelado um compromisso em cima da hora daquela maneira.

Ela, contudo, não disse nada e só apareceu na porta da cozinha.

— O jantar está pronto. – chamou. — Vamos nos sentar.

Sentando-me em meu lugar, peguei uma porção de peru fatiado no prato ao lado do de papai. Estava me sentindo tão mal quanto aquele peru. De repente perdi o apetite.

Quando a campainha tocou, pulei do meu lugar na mesa e corri para atender a porta.

Esperava encontrar Amos, possivelmente com um buquê de flores nas mãos. Mas era James. Ele segurava um bolo de chocolate e tinha um pouco de neve em seu casaco.

— Entrega especial para a família Evans. — Falou já entrando.

Um impulso me fez dar um grande abraço nele. Tinha me esquecido de que sempre pudera contar com James para melhorar meu humor, mesmo quando estivesse firmemente decidida a ficar deprimida.

— Você não deveria levar o bolo de chocolate de sua mãe para Emmeline? – perguntei.

Ele abriu o fecho do casaco e o tirou.

— Eles foram viajar, visitar amigos. Além disso, você não acreditou que eu ia deixar de lado essa tradição, acreditou?

Ele deu um puxãozinho em meu rabo-de-cavalo e caminhou para a sala de jantar.

— James Potter. — Ouvi minha vó exclamando. — Está nevando?

James foi até vovó e a beijou no rosto.

— Começou nesse instante, vovó. A mãe natureza soube que vocês estariam na cidade hoje.

Como já disse antes, James tem uma grande habilidade para agradar às pessoas. E não importava se suas piadas eram ruins, minha avó sempre ria tanto que parecia que ele era o melhor dos comediantes.

— Crianças! – exclamou vovó — Fico feliz de vê-lo aqui. Lily tem se arrastado de um lado para o outro da casa como se fosse um traste.

James me olhou, e fiz de conta de que não era comigo.

— Não fique aí parado com esta sobremesa nas mãos. — disse meu pai — Vamos, pegue um prato para você também.

Enquanto James ia até a cozinha, eu me sentei à mesa. De repente o bolo de chocolate parecia o remédio para a minha tristeza.

— Vamos andar na neve. — Sugeriu James, uma hora mais tarde.

Estávamos sentados perto da lareira depois de comer bolo de chocolate. Meus avós tinham adormecido em suas poltronas, e meu pai aparentemente lhes seguira o exemplo.

Lá fora nevava forte, e nosso jardim já estava coberto com uma grossa camada branca brilhante.

— Vocês podem achar divertido agora. – mamãe disse — Mas amanhã vai ser uma luta.

— Preciso de exercício depois de comer esse bolo. — Disse eu, tirando a manta na qual me enrolara.

James me seguiu até a entrada e peguei nossos casacos. Enquanto eu vestia o meu, ele ficou xeretando em nosso armário da entrada, onde guardávamos chapéus, luvas, guarda-chuva e outras coisas do tipo. Achou um chapéu antigo, listrado de roxo e verde, com uma bola colorida em cima, e me colocou na cabeça.

— Ei, eu não vou usar isso. Não quero atrapalhar o trânsito. – disse eu.

James mexeu as sobrancelhas.

— Se você usar, eu ponho este. — disse. Tirou a mão das costas e mostrou um chapéu laranja brilhante, que meu pai tinha trazido de uma viagem de caça. O chapéu tinha proteção para as orelhas e trazia escrito na frente: "faça-me um carinho, não atire".

Dei risada, colocando um velho cachecol no pescoço.

— Bem, esta é uma oferta que não posso recusar. Vamos assustar a vizinhança.

James fechou a porta atrás de nós e saímos pelo jardim chutando neve. Na rua, viramos à esquerda. A duas quadras de casa havia uma rua quase deserta, e eu sabia que estávamos indo para lá.

Por algum tempo andamos em silêncio. Nevava bastante forte, mas como não ventava eu me sentia aquecida e confortável em meu casaco. A toda hora colocava neve na boca para sentir o gostinho gelado. James andava em ziguezague para deixar o maior número de pegadas possível.

— A gente podia chamar o Sirius. – Disse eu, para quebrar o silêncio.

James deu de ombros.

— Ele não vai querer vir. Acho que anda estudando secretamente as fotos de Marlene McKinnon em antigos livros da escola.

— Por que ele simplesmente não a convida para sair? – perguntei, chutando uma pedra no caminho.

— Ele disse que ela não quer se amarrar, mas eu acho que ele tem medo da rejeição. Não me lembro de ele ter se preocupado tanto antes com o fato de receber um sim ou um não de uma garota.

Concordei.

— Podemos relacionar isso com sentimento. – comentei.

— Você preferia estar com Amos? — James perguntou andando em volta de mim.

Demorei para responder. Na última hora e meia tinha me esquecido completamente de meu desapontamento com o fato de Amos ter cancelado nosso encontro. Estar com James parecia ser a maneira perfeita de aproveitar a neve e o clima festivo no ar.

— Não, estou contente aqui com você. — finalmente respondi — Por quê? Você queria estar com Emmeline?

James encheu a mão de neve e fez uma bola.

— Não. Não é muito divertido jogar bolas de neve em Emmeline.

James atirou uma bola de neve em mim e riu alto na noite escura. A bola me acertou em cheio no rosto e gritei. Na mesma hora me ajoelhei e, usando as mãos, juntei tanta neve quanto consegui. Corri para cima de James, que ainda ria, e joguei tudo em suas costas.

Ele reclamou, tentando desesperadamente sacudir a neve do casaco.

— Isso foi uma declaração de guerra. — gritou.

Chegamos a rua deserta perto de casa, e por todo lado ainda havia neve intacta. Por quinze minutos ficamos parecendo uns malucos, jogando bolas de neve e derrubando um ao outro no chão. Dei tanta risada que minhas costelas doíam.

Finalmente nos deitamos no chão. Eu estava tão cansada que fiquei ali estendida de costas, olhando para o céu e retomando o fôlego. Quando me toquei que meu traseiro estava molhado e quase congelado, virei-me para James.

— Essa foi legal, mas acho que já era hora de a gente se esquentar com um chocolate quente. — falei.

— Antes vamos construir anjos de neve. — James sugeriu — Não tenho feito isso há anos.

Ele deitou-se antes de minha resposta e começou a mexer os braços e pernas.

— Não tem tanta neve assim, para fazer anjos bonitos. — argumentei — Precisa de pelo menos um palmo de neve.

James colocou uma bola de neve na boca e arrotou.

— E daí? O que vale é a intenção.

Não podia discutir com sua lógica, então procurei fazer o melhor anjo que pude e depois me levantei para ver o resultado.

— É, não está mal.

— Nada mal mesmo. — James concordou — Agora será que ouvi alguém falando em chocolate quente, e a palavra-chave é "quente"?

Minutos depois estávamos na cozinha de minha casa, quase sem fôlego. Tiramos nossas botas, meias e blusas, tentando ver se alguma coisa ainda estava seca. O cabelo de James estava ensopado mais ainda penteado, e seus lábios tinham um toque azulado.

Todo mundo tinha ido dormir, e então fui na ponta dos dedos até a lavanderia e peguei uma calça e uma camiseta de malha de meu pai para James. A seguir fui até meu quarto e troquei minha roupa por um pijama de flanela. Quando nos sentamos perto da lareira, com nossos chocolates quentes, estávamos secos e aquecidos.

Sem mais, James deu um longo suspiro.

— O que foi? – perguntei.

— Sei lá. Estava pensando que esta é uma noite perfeita para um romance.

Olhei para o fogo, pensando se Amos estaria com Tanya em algum lugar, tomando chocolate quente e dizendo a ela o quanto sentiu sua falta. Senti um nó na garganta e engoli em seco.

— Sim, eu sei o que você quer dizer. – murmurei.

Quando James se voltou para mim, seus olhos pareciam totalmente verdes. Ele se aproximou no sofá e enrolou alguns fios do meu cabelo em seu dedo indicador. Meu coração disparou e senti a mesma emoção confusa daquela noite no Baile de Boas-Vindas.

— Sabe aquela música? – ele perguntou.

Balancei a cabeça sem tirar os olhos dele.

— Que música?

— Se não pode estar com quem ama...

— Ame quem está com você. – finalizei.

Meu olhar se fixou em seus lábios e me senti hipnotizada por sua proximidade.

James colocou a mão em minha nuca e me puxou para mais perto. Fechei os olhos, desejando que seus lábios tocassem os meus.

Assim que senti seu beijo, um fogo líquido se espalhou em mim. Sem pensar, agarrei sua camiseta como se não quisesse que ele se afastasse mais. Nossas bocas se encontraram com perfeição, como se fossem feitas uma para a outra. Os fogos de artificio que esperava com Amos finalmente aconteceram. Cada parte do meu corpo estava viva e em chamas, como se estivesse no meio de uma experiência nuclear. O mundo lá fora evaporou-se e James era a única coisa que ainda existia no planeta.

Um pouco depois ele se afastou.

Assim que o beijo terminou, senti uma onda de vergonha. Era possível que eu tivesse feito aquilo? Era possível ter beijado James, meu melhor amigo no mundo? Um milhão de questões invadiu minha mente, e fiquei sem fala.

— Uau, não sei se isso foi uma ideia muito boa. — Disse ele, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo.

Minha sensação de atordoamento transformou-se em raiva.

— Por que você fez isso? – perguntei.

— O que você quer dizer com eu fiz? — perguntou James — Você participou também.

Fechei a mão, mostrando o punho.

— Foi sua ideia. Não negue.

Procurava manter a voz baixa, mas me sentia como se estivesse gritando.

James me fulminou com o olhar.

— Bem, claro que não foi uma boa ideia. — falou, dando um murro no sofá.

— Você não pode suportar o fato de existir uma garota nesta cidade que não queira sair com você. — desabafei.

— Não se lisonjeie, Lily. Isso nunca mais vai acontecer.

— Está certo. — Falei cruzando os braços.

— Está certo. — Ele respondeu ficando em pé. — Diga obrigado a seu pai pelas roupas. Devolverei o mais depressa possível.

— Não se apresse. — Respondi, caminhando para a entrada.

— Não se preocupe.

Ele pegou suas roupas ainda molhadas.

— Por mim, está bem. — Abri a porta e fiquei olhando para ele. Minhas mãos estavam tremendo, e me senti muito perto de chorar. — Dê um oi meu para seus pais.

Então ele se foi pela noite nevada, e eu bati a porta atrás dele. Àquela altura não estava mais me importando se acordava a casa toda. Esse dia tinha sido um dos piores de minha vida, e a única coisa que eu queria era me lamentar até conseguir dormir.

Enquanto ouvia James dar a partida no carro e dirigir para a avenida, às lágrimas que estava segurando brotaram em meus olhos. Fui para meu quarto cambaleando e me desmanchando em soluços que pareciam não ter mais fim.

Uma vez mais tinha feito uma grande, uma imensa bagunça com minha vida.

— Por que eu? — Murmurei na escuridão do quarto. — Por que eu?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

 **James**

Quando abri os olhos na sexta-feira de manhã, sabia que alguma coisa tinha dado errado.

Mas levei um bom tempo para juntar as peças e lembrar o desastre da noite anterior.

Lembrei que beijara Lily.

Sorri e bati minha cabeça de leve na parede acima da cabeceira de minha cama.

Experimentei um frio na barriga ao perceber que tinha quebrado a principal regra de uma amizade platônica. Agora Lily me odiava e eu não podia fazer nada sobre isso.

Fiquei relembrando várias vezes o acontecido. O que será que me tinha feito beijá-la?

Teriam sido as brincadeiras na neve? A lareira? Balancei a cabeça. Os motivos já não importavam muito — além de dolorosos, eram irrelevantes. Eu tinha estragado completamente uma coisa muito legal, e nenhuma racionalização poderia mudar esse fato.

E ainda tinha a questão de Emmeline. Falando friamente, eu a tinha enganado. Mesmo considerando que o beijo em Lily acontecera durante um momento de insanidade temporária, não havia como negar que tinha acontecido, ainda que Emmeline nunca viesse a descobrir.

Outra questão me perturbava. Se Emmeline descobrisse sobre o beijo, o que ela faria?

Certamente seria ferida em seu orgulho. Mas ficaria mesmo magoada, ou apenas aborrecida? Ela dissera que telefonaria de Nova York, mas até aquele momento não tinha dado notícia. Teria ido visitar seu antigo namorado?

O pensamento de que ela estivesse beijando um outro cara me pareceu estranhamente confortador. Embora a imagem da minha namorada nos braços de algum nova-iorquino gosmento não fosse das melhores, a imagem aliviava minha sensação de culpa. Emmeline e eu éramos jovens, e era compreensível que nós dois cometêssemos erros. Certo? Certo!

Resolvida esta questão, meus pensamentos passaram de Emmeline para Lily. Mas antes mesmo que pudesse construir uma desculpa decente, mamãe bateu a minha porta.

— James? Está acordado? — ela perguntou, abrindo a porta só um tantinho.

— Estou, infelizmente.

Rolei na cama e me deitei de bruços, esperando que ela percebesse que eu não estava a fim de papo.

— Lily está lá embaixo, querido.

— Está? — Sentei na cama rapidinho e empurrei meu acolchoado para o pé da cama. — Me dê dois minutos, mãe, e depois diga para ela subir.

Pulei em um pé só pelo quarto, tentando vestir a calça e pentear o cabelo ao mesmo tempo. A porta se abriu enquanto estava abotoando a camisa, e Lily enfiou a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

— Será que você teria um tempo para a sua antiga melhor amiga? — ela perguntou.

Na hora, a sensação ruim que experimentava desde que tinha acordado desapareceu. A voz de Lily soara amistosa, e tudo iria ficar bem.

— Só se você retirar o "antiga" da pergunta — respondi, abrindo toda a porta.

— Trouxe uma oferta de paz — declarou Lily, entrando no quarto. Ela me deu uma caixa de rosquinhas e sentou-se em uma velha poltrona que tenho no quarto.

— Sabe, Lily, acordei esta manhã louco para comer umas rosquinhas. E então você apareceu com elas.

— Conheço você muito bem, Potter.

Lily colocou as pernas no braço da poltrona e apoiou a cabeça na mão.

— Não consegui dormir direito ontem à noite.

— Também não. Me senti péssimo.

Peguei uma rosquinha e passei a caixa a Lily. Ela se serviu de uma e mordeu metade de uma vez só.

— Não podemos deixar isso estragar nossa amizade. Nossas reações foram exageradas.

— Concordo plenamente — respondi.

Pensando bem, a coisa toda não parecia tão grave. Nós nos beijamos. Um beijo não é o fim do mundo. Além disso, somos jovens normais e ativos. Jovens se beijam o tempo todo. Não era como se tivéssemos cometido um assassinato ou coisa assim.

Lily mastigou pensativa por um instante.

— Quero dizer, se a gente chegou a gostar realmente do beijo, então acho que temos mesmo um problema.

Concordei, imaginando aonde ela queria chegar com esse raciocínio. Sempre podia perceber quando Lily estava armando uma de suas teorias.

— Mas, analisando tudo que aconteceu racionalmente, aquele nosso beijo foi quase uma coisa boa.

Ela parou por um momento, esperando minha reação. Como não disse nada, continuou:

— Aqui estamos nós, dois amigos de sexos opostos. É natural que experimentemos uma certa dose de... ahh, curiosidade um pelo outro.

— Curiosidade — repeti, apenas para que ela soubesse que estava prestando atenção.

— Sim. E agora que já colocamos o nosso beijo fora do caminho, podemos deixar essa história toda desaparecer no passado. Sabemos que nunca mais queremos nos beijar e não vamos fazê-lo. Ponto final.

Estava um pouco aborrecido por ela ter se desfeito de meu beijo assim tão fácil. Para mim, a experiência tinha sido como ser mandado para o espaço montado no lombo de um foguete. Quando finalmente me dera conta do que tinha se passado, levará uns dez segundos para sentir os pés no chão novamente! Não poderia negar que ela me excitava, a um nível perigoso.

Mas não estava a disposto a discutir com Lily. Naquela altura da conversa concordaria até se ela dissesse que a Terra era quadrada. Só queria que voltássemos a nossa amizade e prosseguir dali.

— Ponto final — confirmei.

Lily estendeu a mão e a apertei com firmeza.

— Bem, estou contente de que tenhamos resolvido isso — observou ela, como se a discussão fosse sobre quem lavaria os pratos do jantar.

Sorri para ela.

— Eu também, Lily. Estou certo de que vamos dormir bem melhor esta noite.

— Claro. Com certeza.

— Com certeza.

Inclinei-me sobre meu travesseiro e me senti como se tivesse renascido. Afinal de contas, meu mundo não tinha desmoronado, eu não poderia estar mais agradecido.

* * *

Sentia meu estômago revirando enquanto dirigia para a casa de Emmeline no domingo à tarde. Ela me telefonara assim que tinha chegado de Nova York naquela tarde, e agora eu estava apenas a alguns minutos de rever aquele rostinho lindo. Queria ouvir sua voz, especialmente porque sentia como se fôssemos ter um novo começo. Desde o caso do beijo em Lily tinha percebido que talvez não estivesse dando tanta atenção a Emmeline quanto ela merecia. Claro que devia ter projetado esses sentimentos em Lily, que por sua vez devia ter projetado os sentimentos dela por Amos em mim, e no final dera no que dera.

Domingo a temperatura ainda estava abaixo de zero. Então, quando Emmeline dissera que queria ir patinar no gelo no parque Hamilton, achei uma boa ideia. Já imaginava nós dois de mãos dadas patinando em círculos no lago. Com exceção de algumas crianças pelo gelo, estaríamos em nosso mundinho particular. Depois iríamos para a casa dela beber chocolate quente (na verdade, cidra quente seria melhor) e ficar nos beijando até tarde da noite. Mal podia esperar por aquilo.

Quando cheguei, Emmeline abriu a porta. Antes que eu pudesse dar um beijo ou um alô, ela se virou, ainda na entrada da casa.

— Olha! O que você acha da minha roupa nova para patinar? — perguntou.

— Uau! — Não pude pensar em nada melhor como resposta.

Emmeline vestia uma roupa rosa para patinação. O material devia ser cem por cento malha elástica, porque estava colado ao corpo como uma segunda pele. Ela usava uma bermuda cor da pele e segurava em uma das mãos os patins imaculadamente brancos. Para ser honesto, todo mundo que conheço patina de jeans e blusa de lã e nunca me ocorreria que Emmeline se vestiria como uma bailarina de patinação no gelo. Mas não seria eu quem iria reclamar. Ela parecia uma atleta olímpica transformada em supermodelo.

— Vamos nessa. Todo mundo vai estar lá.

Ela apanhou o casaco e fomos embora.

Não entendi o que ela quisera dizer com "todo mundo", mas ainda estava meio sem fala pelo efeito de sua roupa. Se tentasse falar, provavelmente minha voz pareceria um guincho.

Dentro do carro, puxei Emmeline para mais perto. Beijá-la apagaria a horrível noite do incidente com Lily. Assim que meus lábios tocassem os dela, o Dia de Ação de Graças seria apenas um sonho ruim. Pelo menos era o que eu esperava.

Senti Emmeline viva e aconchegante em meus braços, e o tecido macio da sua roupa parecia seda. Beijei seus lábios, seu rosto e sua testa. Não me senti voando pelo espaço, mas isso me excitava. Beijei mais forte ainda, tentando esquecer o beijo em Lily.

Depois de uns minutos sem fôlego, decidi que a explosão que experimentara com Lily deveria ter sido porque sentia falta da minha namorada e ficara preocupado de que ela estivesse com outro cara em Nova York. Estava apenas liberando as emoções que surgiram. Existem muitas explicações psicológicas. A mente é muito poderosa... não é o que todo mundo vive dizendo? Emmeline ajeitou o meu cabelo, sorrindo.

— Estivemos só quatro dias separados e você parece um cara que atravessou o deserto todo sem nem um cantil.

Beijei-a de novo.

— É assim que me sinto.

— Bem, fico feliz de saber que você gosta de mim. Não é toda garota que revê seu ex-namorado em Nova York e resiste a toda a conversa para voltar a ficar junto.

Dei uma olhadela em Emmeline, maravilhado pela capacidade que as mulheres têm de dizer a coisa exata para que um cara se sinta um completo idiota. Fiquei contente de que o sol estivesse desaparecendo rápido, porque tinha certeza de que a culpa me faria ficar com o rosto vermelho.

— Melhor a gente ir — disse.

O estacionamento do parque Hamilton já estava com metade da lotação, e reconheci alguns dos carros. De repente captei o que Emmeline quisera dizer com "todo mundo".

— A turma toda está aqui! — ela exclamou, contente, enquanto andávamos pelo meio do pessoal que circulava pelo lago.

— Você não me disse que quase o colégio inteiro estaria patinando aqui esta noite — falei, um pouco mais duro do que pretendia.

— E não é legal? Estou tão feliz em ver todo mundo. — Ela correu na minha frente, desaparecendo atrás da barraca de aluguel de patins.

Poucos segundos depois ouvi os gritinhos de Emmeline. Quando pude vê-la, estava abraçando Carrie Starks como se a garota fosse sua irmã que não via há muito tempo.

Achei uma palhaçada. Mesmo Emmeline gostando das líderes de torcida, Carrie Starks e Amanda Wright, penso que elas são superficiais e burrinhas, na melhor das hipóteses, e caluniadoras e manipuladoras, na pior delas. São do tipo de garotas que oferecem o rosto para os beijinhos de cumprimento, mas são muito impacientes para esperar serem beijadas e nos fazem acabar beijando apenas o ar.

Confiante, Carrie veio para o meu lado.

— Você não vai me dar um beijinho, James? — perguntou ela chegando mais perto.

Preparei os lábios e me curvei. Como esperava, dei um beijo gostoso bem onde a bochecha deveria estar, mas foi inútil, pois beijei só o ar.

Emmeline me arrastou pelo lago, enquanto eu tirava meus patins de hóquei de dentro da mochila. Vi Benjamin Fenwick, Rodolphus Lestrange e Lucius Malfoy, e meus sonhos de uma tarde romântica se evaporaram. Minhas opiniões sobre Benjamin não melhoraram desde a noite da festa que ele dera, quando vi Lily agarrada de um jeito quase indecente com Amos. E odiava Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius sentira uma quedinha por Lily durante o segundo ano no colégio. Ela saiu com ele uma vez, detestou e nunca mais falou com ele de novo. O cara é um troglodita. Lucius então começou a fazer crueldades contra Lily na escola. Como ela não entrou na dele, Lucius pichou as paredes do banheiro masculino com frases pouco agradáveis. Um dia eu o vi fazendo isso e saímos no braço, a única vez em que fiz isso na vida. Depois que o treinador veio nos separar, jurei que nunca mais socaria ninguém. No ano seguinte ele trocou de escola porque os pais se mudaram para outro bairro, e eu não o tinha mais visto. (A propósito, Lily nunca soube dessa briga.)

Amarrei meus patins rapidamente, dizendo a mim mesmo que, depois de um ano e meio, provavelmente Lucius teria melhorado seu comportamento. Portanto, se fosse gentil com ele, não haveria motivo para cenas.

Peguei Emmeline pela mão e circulamos pelo lago. Ignorando a presença de Lucius, realmente estava começando a me divertir.

— Isto é tão romântico — disse Emmeline, olhando para o céu estrelado e a lua cheia.

— E porque você está aqui — respondi, pegando suas duas mãos e girando em círculos.

Fiz uma parada rápida, como no hóquei, ao ver pelo canto do olho que Lucius Malfoy vinha em nossa direção. Ele tinha uma expressão de gozação no rosto e me esforcei para ficar relaxado e me mostrar amistoso.

— Oi, Lucius — cumprimentei. — Conhece Emmeline Vance? Ele a olhou de cima a baixo e deu um sorriso seboso.

— Só de ouvir falar, até agora. Prazer em conhece-la, Emmeline.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu, flertando.

— Como não vi você por aqui antes?

— Eu estou no colégio Durmstrang. Mas gosto de manter contato com os velhos amigos.

Lucius me olhou e pude ver pelo brilho em seus olhos que ele estava doidinho para me contar alguma coisa.

Não estava nem um pouco interessado fosse lá no que fosse que ele tivesse para me dizer.

Tomei Emmeline pela mão de novo.

— Vamos continuar de onde paramos? — perguntei a ela, me despedindo de Lucius.

Nesse instante ele colocou a mão em meu ombro:

— Falando em velhos amigos, Fenwick me disse que a nossa queridinha Lily Evans está de caso com Amos Diggory.

Percebi que Emmeline fechara ligeiramente os olhos e não a culpei, Lucius falou de um jeito que parecia que Lily e eu tínhamos alguma coisa. Mas não queria que isso ficasse estranho, e então decidi explicar a Emmeline mais tarde.

— Sim, ela está apaixonada — respondi, satisfeito por ver o sorriso malicioso se transformar em uma cara de preocupado.

— Bem, você poderia dar um recado para ela — Lucius disse.

— Sobre o quê?

Senti os músculos de minhas costas se contraírem, mas não deixei que ele percebesse que estava me atingindo.

— Eu vi Amos e Tanya Reed parecendo muito amiguinhos na pizzaria do Jon, numa noite dessas. Na verdade, eles estavam botando para quebrar, em uma mesa no canto.

Ele sorriu para mim e depois riu alto.

— É mentira — falei.

— Não estou nem aí se você acredita ou não, Potter. Mas você deveria dizer a sua amiga que Diggory só a está usando até poder colocar as mãos de novo em Tanya.

Eu estava trêmulo de raiva e não pude me controlar ao dar um passo em direção a Malfoy. Se era verdade ou não o que ele dizia, já não importava mais, queria mais era tirar aquele sorriso idiota da cara dele.

— Isso deve ser ciúmes porque Lily não quis sair com você, seu pateta — falei com raiva.

— Lily é uma panaca — Lucius contra-atacou. — Pode perguntar a qualquer um.

Então Emmeline resolveu entrar na discussão.

— Ele tem razão, James. Todo mundo sabe que Lily é assim, tipo... estranha.

— Obrigado pela sua opinião, Emmeline. Mas isso é entre Lucius e eu.

— Quer sair no braço, Potter? — provocou ele, chegando o rosto perto do meu.

— Você não vale isso — respondi.

Percebi que Benjamin e Rodolphus tinham vindo para perto e nos observavam com curiosidade.

Quando olhei para o outro lado, Lucius aproveitou a oportunidade. Vindo do nada, seu punho me acertou bem no queixo. Cai para trás, sentado, com um gemido.

— Lily é a garota mais legal que conheço — gritei. — Ela põe qualquer namoradinha sua no bolso.

Enquanto tentava me levantar, Lucius pulou sobre mim. Mas antes que ele me batesse de novo, Benjamin e Rodolphus o agarraram. Eles o puxaram para o lado, segurando os seus braços.

— Acho que essa patinação acabou — disse Rodolphus. Ele e Benjamin levaram Lucius para fora do lago.

Fiquei em pé sobre o gelo, ainda furioso. Quando tirei os olhos de Lucius e fitei Emmeline, ela estava me encarando com as mãos na cintura.

— Se você gosta tanto assim de Lily, talvez deva sair com ela — gritou. — Vocês dois merecem um ao outro.

Fiquei só olhando para ela, tão espantado que não podia nem falar. Como não disse nada, ela me sorriu gelado:

— Está tudo acabado entre nós.

Olhei ela patinando a distância e me senti como se fosse um balão que acabara de estourar. Quando ela chegou à beira do lago, desamarrou os patins e correu para o estacionamento.

— Lucius, espere! — pude ouvi-la gritando.

Então não consegui mais vê-la. Enfiei a cabeça em um monte de neve de tão cansado que me sentia. Estava magoado por Emmeline ter terminado comigo, mas no fundo sabia que nosso caso não tinha muito futuro. Ela sempre tivera mais coisas em comum com Carrie e Amanda do que eu quisera admitir, e agora podia ver até que ponto era superficial.

Um vento frio soprou em meus ouvidos, mas fora isso a noite estava silenciosa. Os feriados do Dia de Ação de Graças tinham terminado para mim, e também o relacionamento com Emmeline Vance.

Olhei para a lagoa, agora deserta, e balancei a cabeça negativamente:

— Bem, acho que isso significa que perdi a aposta — disse em voz alta.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

 **Lily**

Quando Dorcas e eu fomos para a aula de redação na segunda-feira de manhã, minhas mãos estavam suadas e sentia meu estômago enjoado. Não conversava com Amos desde a noite do Dia de Ação de Graças e passara a maior parte do domingo tentando convencer a mim mesma de que haveria uma boa razão para que ele não tivesse me telefonado. Um motivo seria porque seus avós estavam na cidade. E também sabia que o Radio Waves teria uma apresentação em um colégio em breve, e eles provavelmente estariam ensaiando. E até levei a nevasca da noite anterior em consideração, era bem possível que ele tivesse passado metade da sexta-feira tirando neve da calçada.

Minhas mãos ainda tremiam ao pensar em encontra-lo. A Lily pessimista tinha reaparecido, mais forte do que nunca. Quase esperava que ele surgisse com uma placa dizendo: _Passei o fim de semana com Tanya Reed._

— Tenho certeza de que ele só estava ocupado — assegurou Dorcas. — Tanya Reed não é ninguém comparada com você. Ela é pura aparência, sem nenhum conteúdo.

— Oh, eu me sinto muito melhor agora — respondi com ironia. — Todo mundo sabe que os garotos de dezessete anos preferem mil vezes o conteúdo à reles aparência, é claro. De que planeta você veio, Dorcas?

Ela deu de ombros:

— Ei, pelo menos estou olhando pelo lado bom da coisa.

— Não tem lado bom nessa história — respondi meio deprimida. Quando Dorcas e eu nos sentamos não havia sinal de Amos. A sra. McGonagall então pediu que entregássemos o exercício de escrever uma história curta. Eu abri meu caderno mas mantinha um olho grudado na direção da porta.

— Sobre o que é a sua história? — perguntou Dorcas, esticando o pescoço para espiar meu caderno.

— Nada interessante. Na verdade, é meio idiota — respondi rapidinho.

Minha história era sobre uma garota e um garoto que eram muito amigos. Uma certa noite eles se beijam romanticamente isso quase arruína a amizade entre eles. No fim da história eles fazem as pazes. A ideia não era muito original, mas todos dizem que escrever alivia as culpas. Imaginei que escrever sobre o que acontecera comigo e com James seria uma boa terapia, e pode parecer estranho, mas foi mesmo.

Voltei-me para Dorcas:

— E a sua?

— A minha é meio idiota também — ela respondeu.

Dei uma espiada na história de Dorcas. Em letras maiúsculas ela tinha escrito no topo da página **SOCORRO! TENHO UMA QUEDA PELO MELHOR AMIGO DE MINHA MELHOR AMIGA!** Pelo título dava para ter uma boa ideia sobre o que era a história de Dorcas. Se a sra. McGonagall fosse apenas um pouquinho esperta, certamente conseguiria perceber as semelhanças entre os personagens masculinos de nossas histórias. Suspirei. A segunda-feira não estava sendo um dia bom.

Cinco minutos depois de tocar o sinal, Amos chegou. Ele sorriu e se desculpou com a sra. McGonagall, sentando-se em uma carteira próximo da porta. Tentei olhá-lo nos olhos, mas ele estava concentrado em ler a tarefa que a professora havia colocado em sua carteira.

Pelos quinze minutos que se seguiram procurei resistir à tentação de ficar olhando para onde ele estava sentado. Se ele queria me ignorar, eu é que não iria ficar de olho comprido, atravessando a sala, para o lado dele. _Acabou_ , repetia para mim mesma, ele ainda ama Tanya.

Quando Dorcas me deu um tapinha no ombro, quase pulei na carteira. Ela me passou um papel todo dobrado e sacudiu a cabeça na direção de Amos.

Meu coração disparou ao abrir o bilhete: _Lily, me encontre assim que acabarem as aulas. Amor, Amos._

Dei uma olhadela e percebi que ele estava me encarando. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e sorri, voltando a atenção para a sra. McGonagall. Meu coração se aliviou. Talvez ele tivesse mesmo uma boa razão para não ter telefonado no final de semana. Por enquanto a solução era esperar pelo melhor.

— Não posso me demorar muito — expliquei a Amos, fechando a porta do jipe dele. — Tenho de estar na casa de Nina Johnson dentro de meia hora.

* * *

Amos estava bonito como sempre, vestindo uma blusa preta de gola olímpica e um jeans desbotado. Seus olhos brilhavam muito. "Ele está feliz por me ver", pensei. Um arrepio gostoso correu pela minha espinha. Finalmente as coisas iriam voltar ao normal.

— Espero que me desculpe por não ter ligado este fim de semana — disse ele.

Fiz que não me importava, como se não tivesse nem percebido que o telefone havia ficado mudo por três dias inteiros.

— Oh, tudo bem. Eu estava ocupada com meus avós.

Amos concordou.

— Sim, eu estava ocupado também.

Decidi olhar diretamente em seus olhos e perguntar sobre sua ex-namorada. Se o passado era passado, então não haveria motivo para ciúmes.

— Então, teve chance de ver Tanya no fim de semana? — perguntei. — Ouvi dizer que ela estava na cidade.

Amos mordeu o lábio e ficou olhando fixamente para o volante do jipe, como se fosse um quadro de Picasso em vez de alguns quilos de metal e plástico.

— Ahh, sim. Na verdade, foi por isso que estive ocupado.

— Oh.

Não havia mais nada a dizer. Deveria sair do carro e nunca mais falar com Amos. A mistura de excitação e culpa em sua voz já havia dito tudo o que eu precisava saber. De repente estava cara a cara com a possibilidade real de ser descartada.

Como uma boba, não saí do carro. Apenas fiquei sentada ali, parada, em silêncio, esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa.

— Ela não sai com ninguém na escola. E realmente sente a minha falta... e acho que sinto falta dela também.

— Oh — disse de novo.

Lágrimas tentavam brotar de meus olhos e pisquei rapidamente. Quase permitira que Amos percebesse quanto me sentia humilhada e magoada.

— Vamos tentar uma relação à longa distância — prosseguiu. — Não é que eu não ame você, acho você muito legal. Mas acho que... Tanya e eu estamos destinados a ficar juntos, sabe?

Engoli em seco e me endireitei no assento do jipe.

— Acho isso muito bacana, Amos — falei. Surpreendentemente minha voz parecia natural e suave.

— É mesmo? — ele perguntou, espantado.

— Sim. Porque tem uma coisa que preciso dizer a você também.

Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos do casaco para que ele não percebesse que estavam trêmulas.

— Tem, é?

De novo ele pareceu surpreso. Suas belas sobrancelhas estavam levantadas, e ele me encarava direto nos olhos.

— Sim. Nesse fim de semana, James e eu percebemos que estamos apaixonados um pelo outro.

Mesmo enquanto falava, não podia acreditar que aquelas palavras estivessem saindo de minha boca. _"Desculpe, James"_ , pensei.

— Oh.

Senti uma certa satisfação quando notei que Amos ficava abalado.

— Não é uma coincidência muito engraçada? — perguntei. — Temos tanta sorte que terminamos sem magoar um ao outro.

— Sim — concordou Amos, embora parecendo confuso.

— Bem, acho que nos veremos por aí. — Inclinei-me e dei um beijo no rosto dele. Abri a porta e saí do carro.

— Tchau, Lily.

— Tchau, Amos — respondi, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Quando ele saiu do estacionamento, meus joelhos se dobraram e caí no chão em soluços.

* * *

Normalmente gosto de tomar conta de Nina. Naquela tarde, porém, isso parecia mais uma sentença de prisão que um trabalho. Ela ficou me perguntando coisas sobre a relação entre meninos e meninas a cada minuto.

— Marcy Stein vai dar uma festa na sexta-feira — disse ela. Nós estávamos no estúdio da casa dos Johnson, pois eu ajudava a garotinha em um projeto de artes para a escola.

— Legal — respondi vagamente. Não estava lá morrendo de vontade de falar sobre festas.

— Ela vai convidar uns garotos — continuou Nina. Ela parecia ansiosa por conhecer minha reação.

— Que emocionante.

Percebi na hora que não estava sendo justa com Nina, e o olhar magoado em seu rosto me fez sentir uma onda de culpa.

— Desculpe — disse, dando um abraço nela. — Tenho certeza de que vocês vão se divertir muito.

Nina era uma garotinha, mas não era boba. Ela sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

— O que foi, Lily? Você parece triste.

Fiz que não liguei, tentando conter as lágrimas.

— Amos e eu terminamos hoje. Por isso estou triste.

— Eu não gostava dele mesmo — retrucou ela, como se essa declaração encerrasse o assunto.

— Você nem o conhecia — lembrei a ela.

— Certo, mas James me falou dele.

Ela recortou um coração de papel e escreveu suas iniciais nele.

— E o que ele disse?

— Disse que Amos era um grande pateta e que você merecia alguém muito melhor.

Quase caí na risada. Desde quando James discutia minha vida amorosa com uma garotinha de dez anos?

— Acho que ele não deveria ter dito isso. Com quem eu saio não é da conta dele. Ou da sua.

Vi Nina escrever outras iniciais no coração de papel, H.R, que deveria ser sua paixão mais recente.

— Mas ele estava certo. Não estava?

Ela me olhou com seus olhos azuis, grandes e confiantes.

— Sim — suspirei. — Acho que ele acertou.

* * *

Fiquei em pé na entrada da casa dos Potter tremendo de frio. Tinha saído tão depressa que nem me lembrara de pegar o casaco.

— Lily!

No instante em que me viu, James me deu um grande abraço.

— Sinto muito — cochichou em meu ouvido.

Enxuguei as lágrimas na manga da blusa dele e o encarei com curiosidade.

— Como você soube?

— Pela expressão do seu rosto, poderia dizer que alguém de sua família tinha morrido ou que você e Amos tinham terminado. Como sua mãe me pareceu normal quando falei com ela ao telefone, imaginei que seria a outra coisa.

Cobri meu rosto com as mãos e me atirei no sofá da sala de estar dos Potter.

— Me sinto péssima.

— Sei exatamente como você se sente.

Ele sentou-se perto de mim e me deu uns tapinhas nas costas.

— Como você pode saber o que estou sentindo?

— Emmeline me chutou quando estávamos patinando domingo — respondeu ele com voz natural.

— Por quê?

Essa novidade era chocante o bastante para me fazer esquecer minha própria dor por um instante.

— Quem sabe?

Ele atirou-se no sofá, todo torto.

— Eu nunca fui com a cara dela. — Dei todo o meu apoio a James e não ia sentir nenhuma falta de ser boazinha com a rainha Emmeline.

— E eu nunca gostei do Amos.

— Falando em Amos, disse a ele uma coisa realmente idiota.

Eu tinha decidido me confessar. James estava prestes a me ouvir contar que eu anunciara que nós dois estávamos apaixonados.

— O quê? — perguntou ele.

— Promete que não vai ficar zangado.

— O quê? Fala logo.

Sua voz soava impaciente, e eu não queria irritá-lo mais ainda antes de colocar para fora o que tinha a dizer.

— Bem, quando Amos me disse que ele e Tanya estavam reatando, eu me senti tão completamente humilhada...

— Que...? — James pressionou.

— Que, para salvar as aparências, disse a ele que nós dois estávamos apaixonados um pelo outro.

Fiquei olhando fixamente para um vaso, esperando por seu ataque de raiva. Para minha surpresa, ele soltou uma gargalhada.

— E quem se importa? — disse.

Pelo menos era uma preocupação a menos na minha cabeça.

— Claro. O pessoal vive dizendo que somos apaixonados, você sabe disso. Em uma semana a gente diz para todo mundo que decidimos que o melhor é ser apenas bons amigos e tudo fica por isso mesmo.

Pela primeira vez desde que Amos tinha terminado comigo, sorri.

— Você está certo. O que a gente faz não é da conta de ninguém.

James concordou balançando a cabeça.

— E mal posso esperar para ver a cara de Emmeline. Será um momento digno de uma foto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

 **James**

Quinta-feira, 30 de novembro, 23h30.

Hoje vi Emmeline flertando com Benjamin Fenwick no saguão. E sabe de uma coisa? Não senti nada. Bom, quem sabe tenha sentido peninha de Benjamin (rá, brincadeirinha!). Na verdade, eu me senti um pouco magoado. Será que signifiquei alguma coisa para ela? E, mais uma vez, será que ela significou algo para mim? Talvez Lily estivesse certa o tempo todo. É provável que eu não saiba mesmo o que é um amor verdadeiro. Mas quem sabe?

* * *

Na sexta-feira à noite Lily e eu estávamos curtindo nossa fossa atacando um _banana split_ no Florean Fortescue. Sirius estava com a gente, mas quase não conversava. Ele só ficava olhando para o sorvete como se o futuro estivesse escrito na calda de caramelo. Nós três formávamos um grupo bem melancólico.

— Você sabe qual é o seu problema, Lily Evans? — perguntei.

— Sei. E você ficar sempre me perguntando se eu sei qual é o meu problema — ela respondeu automaticamente.

Já tivéramos muitas e muitas conversas que começavam exatamente daquela forma.

— Errou de novo. Seu problema é que você se apaixona muito facilmente.

— Ahh, não acredito que ouvi isso do cara que me _desafiou_ a me apaixonar. Que hipócrita!

— Mas agora estou mais velho e mais sábio — respondi. — E decidi que o amor está absolutamente fora dos limites.

Ela batucou a colher na taça de sorvete, pensativa.

— Acho que tenho uma sugestão que vai fazer você reconsiderar a sua fuga do amor.

— Duvido, mas experimente.

— Você pode convidar Dorcas para sair — respondeu ela, e se recostou na cadeira, com uma expressão satisfeita.

— Dorcas Meadowes? — perguntei, surpreso.

Sabia que Dorcas arrastava uma asinha para o meu lado, mas nunca tinha pensado em sair com ela. Quero dizer, depois de mim, ela era a melhor amiga de Lily. A ideia de sair com ela me parecia muito esquisita.

— Claro que Dorcas Meadowes. Ela é bonita, inteligente e dez vezes mais legal do que qualquer outra garota com quem você tenha saído.

— Não, obrigado. Acho que vou ficar na minha.

Naquele momento Sirius desviou o olhar de sua taça de sorvete.

— Concordo com Lily. O que você tem a perder?

Eu o encarei:

— Ei! Você não é o cara que ainda está sem namorada desde o começo do semestre?

— Mas é diferente — respondeu ele.

— Por quê?

Fiquei na expectativa do que ele ia dizer e percebi que Lily também estava curiosa.

Ultimamente Sirius tem feito muito segredo sobre o que se passa em sua cabeça.

Ele lambeu a colher e limpou a boca com um guardanapo.

— Porque eu vou pedir Marlene McKinnon, em breve. Muito breve.

Revirei os olhos.

— Ah, sei. Do mesmo jeito que você ia falar com ela uma dúzia de vezes nos últimos dois meses.

Sirius corou um pouco.

— Eu teria falado com ela, mas estava em um processo de eliminação. Agora, depois de estudar quarenta e duas garotas do colégio Hogwarts, concluí que Marlene é a única que merece. Sem ofensa, Lily.

Lily fez que não se importava. Já estava acostumada aos comentários detestáveis sobre as mulheres da parte dele.

— Você é um mentiroso — declarei. — Não falou com ela ainda porque morre de medo de levar um fora.

Sirius colocou dinheiro sobre a mesa.

— Pense o que quiser, James. Mas aceite o conselho de Lily e saia com Dorcas. Ficar em casa no sábado à noite não é uma boa.

Ele se levantou.

— Vejo vocês mais tarde, pessoal.

Depois que Sirius saiu, Lily colocou sua colher na mesa.

— Não diga que não tentei. Se você morrer velho, grisalho e sozinho, não diga que Lily não tentou ajudar.

— Vou pensar nisso — concordei. — Mas por ora todas as minhas energias estão concentradas em esquecer que Emmeline Vance existe. E é um trabalho de tempo integral.

— Então temos o mesmo patrão. Muito trabalho, pouco salário — Lily comentou. — Termina isso.

Ela empurrou para mim a taça de sorvete quase vazia. Dei umas colheradas e raspei a calda de caramelo no fundo da taça, saboreando o gostinho doce.

— Que tal a gente dar uma olhada no que vai passar na "Sessão Coruja"? — perguntei antes mesmo de engolir a calda.

— Legal — Lily concordou.

— É a semana Cary Grant no canal quatro.

Ela se levantou e pegou o casaco e o chapéu do cabide. Enquanto a ajudava com o casaco, captei nossa imagem no velho espelho pendurado na parede perto dos cabides.

Estávamos sorrindo, e percebi que nos parecíamos com qualquer outro casal na sorveteria. Se não conhecesse a situação, pensaria que éramos o casal mais vibrante do colégio, jovens e apaixonados.

* * *

Duas horas e meia mais tarde, Lily desligou a televisão, no estúdio de sua casa, suspirando. Acabáramos de assistir _Philadelphia Story_ e ela tinha uma expressão sonhadora nos olhos, que eu já tinha visto muitas vezes antes. Apesar de sua aparência meio durona, Lily sempre foi do tipo manteiga derretida em relação a romances.

— Você acha que algum cara pode me amar tanto quanto James Stewart amou Katherine Hepburn no filme? — perguntou.

— Que pergunta boba — respondi.

— Porque você acha que ninguém nunca vai me amar tanto assim, por isso? — perguntou com a voz triste. Lily estava esticada no sofá, com as pernas em meu colo. Quando olhei para seu rosto, observei que a expressão sonhadora fora substituída por um ar de tristeza.

— Não, Lils. Porque tenho certeza de que tem um monte de caras que podem e vão amar você tanto quanto Jimmy amou Kate.

Ela sorriu.

— Você acha? De verdade?

— Lily, você é a garota mais maravilhosa do colégio Hogwarts. E do mundo. Qualquer cara que não se apaixone por você só pode ser doido.

Ela sentou e me abraçou. Retribuí o abraço, aliviado por ver que ela sorria novamente.

— Estou tão contente por você ser meu melhor amigo — falou com a voz abafada por minha camiseta.

— Nem metade do que eu estou — respondi.

Dei um aperto em seu ombro e a abracei mais forte ainda.

— Eu te amo — Lily falou, com o rosto contra meu peito.

— Também te amo. Sempre.

Lily e eu usávamos a palavra "amor" com frequência. Nós sabíamos que era no sentido de "como amigos, e nunca nos incomodamos em dizer isso. Mas naquela noite as palavras pareceram mais verdadeiras do que nunca. Pensei que fosse porque nós dois passáramos por maus bocados e descobrimos que, mais do que nunca, acreditávamos em nossa amizade.

Lily inclinou a cabeça e me deu um beijo amistoso na bochecha. Retribuí o beijo.

Depois ela me beijou do outro lado do rosto E eu retribuí. Ficamos nessa beijação de face a face até contar uns vinte beijos.

Num dado momento, quando ia beijar sua bochecha, meus lábios, assim meio sem-querer-querendo, tocaram os lábios dela.

Em vez de recuar, dei-lhe um beijo na boca. Ela retribuiu. De repente, nós nos beijamos de verdade e queríamos mais e mais.

Lily retribuía com seus lábios aconchegantes. Meus dedos passeavam por seus cabelos, e ela se agarrava a minha camiseta. Perdi até a noção do tempo, parado no ar e sentindo a eletricidade fluir por todo o meu corpo. Senti como se fôssemos as duas metades de um todo.

Com um salto, Lily se afastou. Ficou em pé para em seguida desabar em uma cadeira perto da lareira. Sem aviso, desatou a chorar. Ela cobria o rosto com as mãos, chorando em silêncio.

Fui tomado por uma sensação de desamparo e me levantei. Tentei consolá-la com palavras amenas e dando tapinhas nas suas costas. Instantes depois, ela tentou falar.

— Com Amos... beijar... nunca... eu não...

Só podia entender uma em cada dez palavras, mas nem precisava ser um gênio para sacar que ela estava muito aborrecida com Amos. Estava claro que, ao me beijar, ela se lembrara de que o cara a quem realmente amava tinha lhe dado o fora.

— Lily, não esquenta. Tudo vai dar certo —falei, não muito certo sobre até que ponto aquilo seria verdade.

— Vai? — perguntou olhando para mim por entre as lágrimas.

Concordei prontamente.

— Olha. Nós dois estamos muito chateados com o fim de nossos namoros. Não é difícil entender que nos voltamos um para o outro. Prometo que nada entre nós vai mudar.

— Você está certo — concordou ela, limpando as lágrimas na manga da blusa. — Só estava chateada por causa de Amos, é isso.

Lily pareceu ganhar novamente a compostura. Eu estava contente, embora tenha notado que o tempo todo ela pensava no Cara-de-Panaca. Em meu caso, achava que os nossos beijos foram muito explosivos. De novo representei o papel de melhor amigo, de uma forma digna de um ator premiado com o Oscar da academia.

— Somos amigos, como sempre fomos — declarei com firmeza. Lily deu um sorriso largo e esticou o braço, oferecendo a mão para um cumprimento.

— Amigos — repetiu.

Apertamos as mãos como em um acordo de negócios.

— Essa é a palavra mais bonita da língua inglesa — disse eu, imitando voz de professor.

Lily pareceu deprimida.

— Sim — respondeu. — Apenas fiquei triste com o caso de Amos.

De repente senti vontade de cair fora para não ouvir Lily se lamentando sobre Amos.

Queria ir para casa, onde poderia pensar melhor.

— Bom, acho que nós dois perdemos a aposta — observei para amenizar o clima.

— É isso aí.

A voz de Lily era uma combinação de distração com tristeza, mas a expressão do seu rosto era neutra.

Para falar a verdade, não sabia bem o que fazer diante da situação toda.

Voltando para casa, não conseguia tirar da cabeça as lamentações e choramingos de Lily a respeito de Amos. Não entendia o que ela pudesse ter visto no cara, além da figura do macho.

Contudo, depois de me trocar e deitar na cama, uma ideia se formou em minha mente: eu estava irritado porque Lily ficava sempre elogiando Amos Cara-de-Panaca.

Francamente, era o fim do mundo.

Olhando fixamente para o teto, pensava em todas as garotas que já tinha beijado. Todas as garotas do colégio que valessem a pena tinham saído comigo e Emmeline fora a única que tinha tomado a iniciativa de romper o namoro. Mas mesmo com Emmeline sabia que ela tinha rompido por uma questão de orgulho. Ficara magoada por eu ter defendido Lily e então se mandara. Embora não tivesse contado nada a Lily, sabia que Emmeline me aceitaria de volta se eu pedisse. A semana inteira ela ficara de olho em mim, jogando charme, na sala do sr. Binns.

Mas não queria reatar com Emmeline. Apenas queria que Lily percebesse que muitas garotas desejariam estar em seu lugar naquela noite. E nenhuma delas despencaria a chorar depois que eu as beijasse. Muito pelo contrário.

Sentei e ajeitei meu travesseiro. Precisava parar de filosofar e cair na real. O fato de ter beijado Lily e de que agora estava obcecado pela obsessão dela por Amos era uma indicação de que tinha tempo sobrando. Assim que convidasse outra garota qualquer para sair (claro que não para me apaixonar), tudo em minha vida voltaria ao normal.

Num relance, lembrei que Lily tinha sugerido que eu saísse com Dorcas. Até o momento nunca havia tido nenhuma intenção de sair com Dorcas Meadowes. Mas se Lily estava tão segura de que era uma boa ideia, então talvez valesse a tentativa. Pelo menos, estaria provando a ela que, enquanto ela ficava se lamentando por ter rompido com aquele panaca que chamava de namorado, a minha vida seguia em frente. E certamente ela não precisaria se preocupar de que eu fosse beijá-la de novo. Eu tinha aprendido bem a lição.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo que já estava sonolento. A primeira coisa que faria pela manhã seria telefonar a Dorcas Meadowes. Ia sair com a melhor amiga de Lily e me divertir — mesmo que isso me matasse de tédio.

* * *

Quero agradecer aos reviews de **Ninha Souma** e **Caroline** que comentaram no capítulo anterior.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e até o próximo capítulo


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

 **Lily**

Passei a maior parte da manhã de domingo zanzando pela casa. Meus pais tinham ido a uma exposição de arte e a casa estava quieta demais. Mais tarde deveria tomar conta de Nina, mas até lá não tinha nada para fazer. Percebi então como é triste para uma adolescente quando tudo o que ela tem pela frente é passar a tarde com uma garotinha de dez anos.

Por volta do meio-dia sentei ao computador para fazer uma redação que tinha de lição de casa. Mas meus dedos apenas passeavam pelo teclado, eu não encontrava nada a dizer.

Pensamentos sobre a noite anterior rolavam pela minha mente, mas não conseguia organizá-los. Eu me sentia como se estivesse suspensa no ar, aguardando que alguma coisa acontecesse — só não fazia a menor ideia do que pudesse ser.

Quando a campainha tocou, voei escada abaixo. Naquela hora ficaria feliz em sentar e bater papo até mesmo com um vendedor ambulante qualquer. Qualquer coisa que me mantivesse ocupada.

Imediatamente meu humor melhorou quando vi o carro da Dorcas estacionado na frente de casa. Decidi contar a ela o que tinha acontecido entre James e eu na noite anterior.

— Tenho uma novidade para contar que vai deixar você de boca aberta — disse ela assim que abri a porta.

— Fomos invadidos por extraterrestres? — sugeri enquanto pegava o casaco azul-marinho de sua mão.

— Os ETs não são nada em comparação com o que me aconteceu esta manhã — ela disse com os olhos brilhando.

Fomos até a cozinha, onde peguei dois refrigerantes para nós.

— Não faça tanto suspense! Diga logo!

Ela abriu a latinha de refrigerante.

— Estava lendo o jornal esta manhã, cuidando das minhas coisas. Quero dizer, não esperava que nada acontecesse durante todo o dia. Nada de nada.

— Quer fazer o favor de ir logo ao que interessa! — interrompi. — Não aguento tanto suspense.

— James me ligou e convidou para sair com ele esta noite.

Tossi, engasgando com o refrigerante.

— Está brincando?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não estou. Vamos sair para um jantar.

— Uau. — Senti como se tivesse acabado de levar um soco.

Dorcas me olhou nos olhos.

— Você não se importa, certo? Quero dizer, achei que tinha sido você que tinha dado um toque para ele.

Esforcei-me para sorrir

— Claro que não me importo. Só fiquei surpresa por ele não ter me dito nada, só isso.

— Você parece que ficou meio verde — ela falou, observando meu rosto.

— Ei, sempre achei que vocês formariam um par maravilhoso. Fiquei muito alegre em saber. Até perdi a fala.

Dorcas sorriu de novo.

— Tudo bem. Vou acreditar em você. Então, tem alguma coisa que você possa me emprestar para vestir?

— Vamos encontrar a coisa certa. Quando James vir você, Emmeline Vance vai ser apenas uma lembrança distante.

Apesar de minhas palavras, eu me sentia vazia. Verdade que tinha sido minha a ideia de dizer a James para sair com Dorcas. Porém acreditava que ele nunca faria isso.

Uma coisa era certa. Não poderia contar a Dorcas que tinha beijado James. Podia até imaginar os dois rindo sobre isso no jantar. "Coitada da Lily", pensaria James, "ela nunca vai arranjar um namorado".

Estremeci. Não podia deixar, nem por um instante, que James e Dorcas percebessem como eu ficaria chateada por eles estarem saindo juntos.

— Vamos lá para cima — convidei, ficando em pé. — Não temos nem um minuto a perder.

— Obrigada, Lily. Sabia que poderia contar com você para um apoio moral.

Ela me abraçou e quando olhei para seu rosto vi que estava radiante.

Em meu quarto, comecei a procurar pelo armário. Peguei um vestido rodado verde e passei para Dorcas.

— Experimente este — sugeri.

— Quando me olhar, lembre-se de que esta noite vou estar usando o sutiã milagroso — disse Dorcas alegremente. — Imagine dois dedos a mais aqui em cima.

Atirei-me na cama e fiquei a observá-la enquanto se despia.

— Esse tal sutiã é o seu seguro — comentei.

Ela deu uma risada.

— Como ficou?

— Muito legal. — Ela já tinha colocado o vestido, que definitivamente parecia bem melhor nela do que em mim. — Na verdade, melhor você ficar com ele de uma vez. O corte cai muito melhor em você.

Dorcas se revirava na frente do espelho.

— Você acha que James vai gostar dele?

— Claro que vai.

Dorcas foi até meu espelho de corpo inteiro e examinou seu rosto:

— Acho que tem uma espinha aparecendo no meu queixo.

— Não, não tem nada — disse eu, procurando parecer feliz e encorajadora.

Dorcas sentou-se na minha cadeira.

— Estou ficando nervosa — confessou.

— Não tem motivo. Você é um milhão de vezes mais legal que qualquer garota com quem James já tenha saído.

De repente Dorcas endireitou-se na cadeira.

— Ei, você conhece James melhor do que ninguém. Me dê umas dicas do que devo fazer para que ele goste de mim.

Fechei os olhos por um momento, pensando. Como resumir tudo o que sabia de James em poucas frases? Mentalmente repassei todos os pequenos detalhes que poderia dizer a ela sobre meu melhor amigo. Respirei fundo.

— Ele odeia picles no hambúrguer. Não diga a ele que você se acha gorda. Ele não importa que você cante dentro do carro, mesmo que sua voz pareça uma vaca mugindo. Ele gosta de representações. Se você não conseguir adivinhar qual personagem ele está tentando imitar, diga que é o Elvis Presley. Quando um pequeno músculo perto dos olhos dele começa a pular ele está tentando não demonstrar que está zangado...

Agora que tinha começado não podia parar. Senti como se tivessem aberto as comportas de uma barragem. Dorcas estava sentada em silêncio, me observando. Ela parecia estar prestando atenção, e então continuei.

— Sua cor favorita é o verde. Ele é fã de música de discoteca. À noite ouve rádio. Odeia garotas superficiais, embora você nunca viesse a saber disso a julgar por sua última namorada. Ele prefere morrer a trabalhar em um escritório. Ele é engraçado quando...

— Lily! Você está passando bem? — Dorcas perguntou de repente.

Ela fazia um gesto com a mão para que eu interrompesse a enxurrada de frases que desembestara a falar. Eu tinha quase me esquecido de que minha amiga estava ali.

— O quê? Oh, desculpe. Acho que falei mais sobre James do que você queria saber.

Dorcas estava ocupada tirando as cutículas. Vi que mordeu o lábio e depois deu uma olhada para mim.

— Você está apaixonada por James, não está?

Falara delicadamente, mas cada palavra martelou em minha cabeça.

— O quê? — gaguejei.

Para ocupar as mãos, peguei um travesseiro e o abracei. Dorcas ergueu a sobrancelha:

— Você me ouviu. Acho que você está apaixonada por James Potter.

— Esta é a coisa mais idiota que já ouvi — retruquei, desviando meu olhar. — Não seja ridícula.

— Lily, o modo como você falava sobre ele, é como se...

— Eu não estou apaixonada por James. E fim de papo.

Sabia que minha voz soava alterada, mas não consegui me controlar.

— Se você tem certeza...

— Claro que tenho certeza. Agora pegue o vestido e vá se arrumar. Preciso sair.

Algum tempo depois fechei a porta da frente com cuidado, atrás de Dorcas. Fiquei na entrada, sem me mexer, prestando atenção no silêncio da casa vazia. "Eu não estou apaixonada por James", disse a mim mesma. Quando as palavras ecoaram em minha cabeça quase acreditei que era verdade.

Sábado à noite Nina estava muito agitada e quase precisei arrastá-la pela escada acima na hora de dormir. Ela tinha estado na casa de Marcy Stein, numa festa de meninos e meninas, na noite anterior, e queria me contar cada um dos detalhes de tudo o que tinha acontecido no grande evento.

— Então Peter Ross colocou um cubo de gelo nas minhas costas — disse ela, enquanto relutava em vestir um pijama de flores amarelas.

— E o que você fez? — Peguei a escova e fiz sinal para que ela se sentasse na beirada da cama.

— Primeiro eu gritei. Depois dei o troco. Todo mundo riu tanto que pensei que a gente ia fazer xixi na calça.

Ela ria só de lembrar.

— Vê se fica quieta. Tem um nó no seu cabelo. — Enquanto a penteava, esperava pela continuação da história.

— Ainda não contei a melhor parte — ela falou.

— E tem mais?

Apesar do mau humor, não pude deixar de rir. O entusiasmo de Nina pela vida era contagioso.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Só vou contar para você se prometer não dizer nada a mamãe e papai — falou com expressão séria.

— Juro que não conto.

Ela se virou para mim, e não pude deixar de perceber que estava quase estourando de vontade de contar seu segredo.

— Nós brincamos de girar a garrafa.

— Não!

Tentei parecer escandalizada o melhor que pude. Tinha certeza de que Nina esperava por uma reação dramática.

— Sim! Os meninos eram uns tipos tão nojentos que pensei que eu ia vomitar.

— Quem você teve de beijar? — perguntei.

Ajudei-a a levantar-se da cama para poder arrumar as cobertas.

— Peter Ross! Eca!

Nina fez cara feia e colocou a língua para fora. Dei uma risada:

— Estou certa de que você sobreviverá. E pode ser que até venha a querer beijá-lo algum dia.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, protestando com uma careta.

— Nem em um milhão de anos!

— Se você é quem diz — comentei ligeiramente, dando-lhe um beijo de boa-noite.

Estiquei o braço e apaguei a luz de cabeceira. Quando estava saindo do quarto, porém, Nina sentou-se na cama e acendeu a luz.

— Ei, Lily.

— O que foi? — perguntei colocando as mãos na cintura.

— Você acha que vou me casar com Peter Ross, agora que nos beijamos?

— Sim, e vocês vão viver felizes para sempre.

Apaguei a luz esperando que ela não reparasse no tom amargo de minha voz.

Saí do quarto certa de que em poucos minutos ela estaria dormindo e sonhando com Peter "Eca" Ross. Estava contente por não ter tido coragem de lhe dizer que, depois da quinta série, os romances começavam a ir por água abaixo. Ela iria descobrir isso logo.

Uma vez tendo descido as escadas, não havia muita coisa com que me distrair.

Finalmente peguei um saco de salgadinhos e liguei a televisão na MTV. Enquanto comia os salgadinhos, desejava que James e Dorcas estivessem se divertindo. Eu esperava de verdade, de verdade mesmo, que eles estivessem tendo os melhores momentos de suas vidas.

Depois de uma hora de vídeos e músicas, estava chateada, irritada e morrendo de curiosidade. Não podia esperar mais para saber como tinha sido o encontro de Dorcas.

Olhei para o relógio e pensei que Dorcas já deveria ter voltado para casa. Quanto tempo teria durado o jantar?

O telefone de Dorcas tocou três vezes antes que a mãe dela atendesse. Sabia que a sra. Meadowes dormia cedo, e a voz dela me pareceu meio grogue e ligeiramente aborrecida. Se Dorcas estivesse em casa, ela seguramente não se daria ao incômodo de atender. Coloquei o aparelho no gancho.

Dorcas não tinha voltado para casa, o que significava que ela e James estavam ainda juntos.

O encontro havia sido um sucesso então. Em seguida haveria novos encontros. E mais.

Logo eles estariam de mãos dadas em lugares públicos. E eu, no máximo, estaria segurando vela. Sozinha e indesejada.

Nunca tinha conseguido saber de James qual era a dele em relação a Dorcas. Nossa amizade não englobava esse tipo de pressão. Mas não seria eu quem ficaria no caminho da felicidade dele, ou de Dorcas.

— Vou deixar o caminho livre — falei para a TV. — Será a melhor solução para todos nós.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

 **James**

— Esse vestido é de Lily? — perguntei a Dorcas repentinamente.

Ela baixou o olhar, sorrindo.

— Sim, ela me deu.

— Por quê?

Sabia que não estava sendo muito educado, mas não entendia porque Lily lhe daria seu vestido verde. Era um de meus favoritos, e não pude deixar de reparar que o caimento parecia muito melhor em Lils.

— Acho que ela se cansou de usá-lo. — respondeu Dorcas, dando de ombros.

— Assim ela vai me frustrar muito. — comentei como se Dorcas não estivesse ali.

Estavamos no Anthony's, casa de massas, e minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

Conseguira passar por todas as entradas e petiscos sem mencionar o nome de Lily, fazendo o maior esforço para ser atencioso e enxergar Dorcas como alguém com quem poderia ter encontros.

Quando o garçom trouxera o café, um romance com Dorcas já estava definitivamente fora de cogitação na minha cabeça. Do jeito que a via, ela era a melhor amiga de Lily. Acho que ela é uma grande garota, mas toda vez que a olhava via Lily. Agora estava me deixando discorrer à vontade sobre o assunto que tinha ocupado minha mente o dia todo: Lily Evans.

— Presumo que estamos falando de Lily. — comentou ela, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— Sim.

— Acho que você a frustrou também. — observou Dorcas com voz séria. Depois tomou um gole do café, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

— Eu a amo demais. — Coloquei mais creme na xícara e comecei a mexer, pensativo.

— Ela ama você também. — disse Dorcas com um suspiro.

— Verdade?

— Sim, verdade. E pensar que cheguei a acreditar que tinha sido convidada para um encontro hoje à noite. Parece que você realmente precisa é de um analista.

Balançou a cabeça e riu para si mesma. Naquele instante percebi a mancada que tinha dado.

— Dorcas, me desculpe. Não tinha intenção de ficar o tempo todo falando de Lily. Vamos conversar sobre outra coisa. Como...ah, para qual faculdade você vai?

Ela sorriu delicadamente de novo.

— James, não venha me dizer que está interessado em saber para qual faculdade irei. Para ser honesta, você não é tão bom ator assim.

— Puxa, sou tão transparente assim? — perguntei envergonhado.

— Desde que foi me buscar, percebi que sua mente tem estado muito longe.

Ela recostou-se, dobrando e desdobrando um guardanapo de papel.

— Pensei que se a gente saísse, esqueceria como...

Não estava bem certo do que tentava dizer.

— Esqueceria que você está apaixonado por Lily. — completou Dorcas maliciosamente.

— Não! — Protestei mais que depressa. — Quero dizer, esqueceria que acabei o namoro com Emmeline e tudo o mais.

— Por favor, me poupe. Você e Lily estão apaixonados, e todo o mundo em Hogwarts sabe disso há anos. Se pelo menos vocês encarassem a realidade e ficassem juntos, o resto de nós tocaríamos nossas vidas.

Meu coração estava disparado e quase perdi o fôlego.

— Você acha mesmo que Lily me ama?

Ela colocou a xícara de café sobre a mesa com força.

— James, eu sei que ela está apaixonada por você. Precisava vê-la outro dia. Ela dizia que não se importava de que você me convidasse para sair, mas estava quase chorando!

— Você está me dizendo a verdade?

Minha boca estava seca e estiquei o braço para pegar um copo de água gelada.

Dorcas esfregou a testa.

— Pense nisso, James. Você sabe, eu tenho sentido uma queda por você nos últimos dois anos. Agora, finalmente, estamos tendo o que parecia ser um encontro. Acredita realmente que eu passaria a noite dizendo que Lily e você deveriam estar juntos, se não tivesse cem por cento de certeza?

Ela terminou de falar e fez sinal para o garçom trazer a conta.

— Entendo seu ponto de vista. — disse eu, quase sussurrando.

— Bom. Agora vamos embora. Tenho certeza de que você quer ir para casa e pensar em Lily.

— Dorcas, me promete que não vai dizer nada para Lily sobre o que nós conversamos esta noite.

Prendi a respiração, esperando que ela concordasse em manter o bico fechado.

— Prometo. – respondeu ela.

Respirei aliviado.

— Como posso agradecer por você ser tão legal? – perguntei. — O céu é o limite.

Ela apontou para a nota em cima da mesa.

— Diga você. Vou deixar que pague o meu jantar.

— Feito. – disse.

Claro que teria pago o jantar dela de qualquer modo.

— E poderia me fazer um outro favor? – ela perguntou colocando o casaco.

— Qualquer coisa.

— Nunca mais me convide para outro encontro. — ela sorriu e pude ver por seus olhos que estava contente.

Peguei em sua mão e beijei-lhe a testa.

— Sabe, Dorcas Meadowes, você é muito legal.

Estava assoviando quando saímos do restaurante. Na verdade, cantei por todo o caminho de volta.

Assim que cheguei em casa subi para meu quarto. Em minha cabeça já estava ligando para Lily. Tínhamos muito o que conversar.

Mas quando sentei na cama, com o telefone a meu lado, de repente me senti meio desmotivado. Conversando com Dorcas, tudo parecera simples. Agora que estava sozinho, meus sentimentos eram muito mais complicados. Lily e eu temos sido amigos há anos.

Nossa relação tinha se acertado de uma forma que eu não queria mudar.

Coloquei o telefone de volta na cabeceira e caminhei até o quadro de avisos pendurado na parede. Toda a superfície estava coberta com fotos dos dois primeiros anos em Hogwarts.

Lily aparecia em quase metade das fotos. Uma das grandes chamou minha atenção.

Minha mãe tinha tirado a foto durante a primavera de nosso ano de calouro. Lily e eu estávamos trabalhando, junto com um monte de colegas, em um lava-rápido. Recordei-me de que levantamos fundos para ajudar um hospital de crianças...

Lá pelas três horas da tarde o movimento caiu um pouco. Estávamos mortos de cansados e todos meio no bagaço. De repente, peguei a mangueira de água e espirrei em Lily. Ela reagiu virando um balde de água com sabão sobre a minha cabeça. Depois disso todo mundo entrou na brincadeira. Após vários minutos de água e sabão voando por todos os lados, caímos na risada geral.

Quando larguei a mangueira de lado, vi que minha mãe tinha trazido nosso carro para lavar. Ela segurava uma câmera e estava a uma distância fora do alcance da água. No momento anterior, Lily tinha chegado perto para me cumprimentar. Ainda me lembro de que nossas mãos estavam cheias de sabão e escorregadias. Minha mãe tirou a foto exatamente nesse instante.

Mesmo em pé no meu quarto, sozinho, a imagem me fez rir alto. Rindo e me cumprimentando, Lily era a imagem perfeita dela mesma. Foi num relance que sua essência saltou da foto e se aninhou em meu coração.

Olhei para outras fotos pregadas no quadro. Em algumas aparecíamos Sirius e eu, jogando basquete ou outra coisa. Mas minhas favoritas eram todas com Lily e eu – e minha mãe, andando a cavalo, fazendo bonecos na neve.

O que aconteceria se dissesse a Lily sobre os meus reais sentimentos e ela não sentisse a mesma coisa? Eu ficaria humilhado, para não dizer que perderia uma amiga. Nossas gozações e confidências estariam acabadas para sempre.

Mas e se Lily e eu começássemos a sair juntos e o relacionamento terminasse como todos os outros? Não havia garantias de que nosso amor perdurasse. Ela poderia conhecer alguém de quem gostasse mais, resolver que meus beijos não eram tão bons assim, ou descobrir que minhas piadinhas não eram mais engraçadas. Ficaria de coração partido e eu perderia tudo o que mais importava no mundo para mim.

Suspirei profundamente e deitei-me na cama. O telefone mudo parecia estar rindo de mim, e senti como se o atirasse na parede. Em vez disso, peguei o fone e digitei os seis primeiros números da casa de Evans.

Quando estava prestes a digitar o último, contudo parei. Por vários segundos fiquei imóvel, olhando para o teto. Não podia fazer isso, percebi. Não podia arriscar minha amizade. O preço era muito alto.

Sem me importar em tirar a roupa, apaguei a luz e me enfiei na cama. "Lily nunca vai saber como me sinto", prometi a mim mesmo. "Nunca".


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

 **Lily**

Levantei no domingo de manhã com uma dor de cabeça de rachar. Podia ouvir que, lá embaixo meus pais conversavam sobre comprar ou não um novo aquecedor. Resmunguei e enfiei a cabeça sob o travesseiro, uma vez que as últimas vinte e quatro horas tinham sido terríveis.

James e Dorcas. Dorcas e James. Lily e ninguém. Deveria ser umas cinco e meia da manhã, sim, fiquei acordada quase a noite toda olhando as trincas no teto, quando percebi como estava me sentindo mal. Agora disse as palavras em voz alta, para ver se ainda eram verdade:

— Estou apaixonada por James. – murmurei — Mas ele não me ama.

Falar isso era muito mais difícil do que simplesmente pensar. Enxuguei algumas lágrimas do rosto. Ainda nem eram dez horas e eu já estava chorando. Uau, que vida, pensei ironicamente. Rolei na cama, forçando a mim mesma a repetir a verdade inúmeras vezes.

Quando já não aguentava mais meus próprios pensamentos consegui me arrastar para fora da cama. Ainda era cedo, mas não dava para deixar de lado o inevitável. Tinha de me afastar de James e teria de ser hoje.

Coloquei um jeans bem velho e uma blusa desbotada de Hogwarts. Para completar enterrei um boné na cabeça e calcei um par de tênis já bem malhado. Enquanto brigava para pentear o cabelo, decidi que iria cortá-lo, mesmo que James não fizesse questão de cobrar a aposta quando eu perdesse. Para que me importar com a aparência? A partir de então, iria passar todos os fins de semana com meus pais mesmo.

Do armário da entrada peguei uma caixa de papelão e coloquei no meio da cama, ainda desfeita. Vagarosamente, caminhei pelo meu quarto, passando as mãos em cada uma das coisas que lembravam momentos dos anos do colégio. A maioria me lembrava James, de uma forma ou de outra, e senti mais lágrimas a rolar pelo meu rosto. Precisava me livrar dessas coisas. Até mesmo a menor das lembranças que me recordasse nossa amizade seria torturante de ter por perto.

Cuidadosamente coloquei no lugar o ursinho que James ganhara para mim naquela festa do colégio, no segundo ano, e que batizei de Risadinha, porque James sempre me fazia rir.

Depois do ursinho, guardei um par de brincos pingentes de prata, que James tinha me dado em meu aniversário de dezesseis anos.

Fui até a parede perto de minha mesa e peguei a foto de James e minha no lava-rápido.

Observei nossos sorrisos, com as caras cobertas por espuma de sabão, e mais uma vez meu coração doeu. Depois de colocar a foto na caixa, fui olhar nas gavetas de roupas da cômoda. Nos últimos anos, tinha acumulado um montão de camisetas dele, que nunca me dera ao trabalho de devolver.

— Ele vai gostar de receber de volta essas camisetas. — murmurei, passando uma delas em meu rosto.

Após o que pareceram alguns minutos, a caixa estava cheia. Dei uma olhada pelo quarto, que agora tinha ficado vazio e impessoal. A maior parte de minha vida estava dentro daquela caixa de papelão. Não sobrara nada.

Peguei a caixa e empurrei para a porta do quarto.

— Adeus Risadinha. – me despedi — Foi bom conhecer você.

A Senhora Potter nem tentou me impedir quando passei por ela a caminho das escadas.

Eu estava em plena missão, e nada ou ninguém se interporia em meu caminho. As escadas pareciam mais compridas do que nunca, e o peso da caixa deixava doloridos meus braços e minhas costas.

Coloquei a caixa na porta do quarto de James. O barulho ecoou pela casa anunciando que eu estava por ali. Bati com força à porta, pouco ligando se os pais dele pensassem que eu estava doida.

— Quem é? – gritou James lá de dentro.

Sua voz era tão familiar, tão própria dele, que quase virei as costas e fui me reconciliar com meus sentimentos. Porém balancei a cabeça com toda firmeza e me afastei da tentação. Sabia que não seria fácil enfrentar James.

— Sou eu. — respondi, esperando que a voz não denunciasse meu estado.

Abri a porta e empurrei a caixa para dentro do quarto com o pé. Então entrei e cruzei os braços.

— O que foi? — James perguntou, parecendo sonolento. Seu cabelo estava todo desarrumado e tinha as cobertas enroladas pelo corpo. Mesmo assim parecia maravilhoso. Poderia perfeitamente ser o garoto de um comercial de colchões.

— Trouxe de volta as suas coisas. — falei direto. Não sabia como começaria a explicar que nós dois não poderíamos ser amigos nunca mais. — Saquei que tinha um monte de camisetas suas nas minhas gavetas.

Ele deu uma olhada no relógio.

— Você sentiu vontade de me devolver as minhas camisetas às dez horas da manhã de domingo?

— Tinha de fazer. — respondi, como se isso explicasse tudo. — Tenho certeza de que você deve estar muito cansado depois de seu grande encontro com Dorcas, então vou deixa-lo voltar a dormir.

Virei as costas, pronta para ir embora.

— Espere! — James gritou, agora bem acordado. — Será que daria pra você me dizer o que está acontecendo? Você não está agindo normalmente.

Fiquei olhando para o chão, tentando achar alguma coisa para dizer. Parecia que meu plano tinha alguns furos.

— Não podemos ser mais amigos nunca mais. — disse finalmente.

Uma vez que já tinha falado, não pude segurar as lágrimas que brotaram em meus olhos.

James estava sério, e sua aparência era tão adorável e confiável que não desejava nada mais do que me atirar em seus braços e pedir que se apaixonasse por mim. Mas meu olhar ousou em seus lábios e o imaginei beijando Dorcas. Eles provavelmente tinham arrastado a sobremesa por um tempo enorme, trocando beijos em pleno restaurante. Essa imagem me fez doer o coração.

— Por que não? — perguntou James com a voz alta e forte.

— As coisas entre nós já não são mais as mesmas. — Explodi soluçando. — Não sei como explicar isso.

Ele estava silencioso, me encarando com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Desejei que o chão se abrisse para me engolir, mas nada disso aconteceu, nem mesmo um pequeno relâmpago cruzou o espaço.

— Você e Dorcas vão formar um belo casal. – disse. — Desejo a vocês toda a felicidade do mundo.

— Dorcas e eu? Nós não...

— Não diga mais nenhuma palavra! – Gritei. — Por favor não quero ouvir nada sobre isso.

— Mas Lily, você pirou! Ou pior que isso. — ele tinha se levantado e caminhava em minha direção.

— Desculpe, James. Eu falhei como amiga e estou sabendo disso. Mas, por favor, não precisa dizer nada. Só me deixe sozinha...para sempre.

Saí do quarto e batia aporta atrás de mim. Desci a escada com o coração partido e as lágrimas embaçando minha visão.

No final das escadas rumei direto para a porta, ignorando a cara de assustada da sra. Potter. Ouvia a voz de James gritando meu nome, mas consegui bloquear o som de sua voz.

Saindo da casa, corri para o carro de minha mãe, que eu tinha estacionado na entrada da garagem. Olhando para trás, vi James parado na porta da frente. Ele sacudia o braço e pulava.

Bravamente, segui em frente.

Acelerei pela rua quieta, deixando meu coração para trás...

Apesar do dia muito frio, abri a janela do carro para deixar entrar o ar. Eu me sentia sufocada, e o vento frio era um alívio. Dirigia inconsolável, esperando me recuperar à medida que me afastasse de James.

Liguei o rádio. Uma voz grave, baixa e melodiosa, se espalhou pelo carro, e me afundei no assento, agradecida por ouvir uma outra pessoa. Eu tentava mas não conseguia arrancar da mente a voz de James me chamando.

— E agora essa bela canção antiga, "Vamos nos apaixonar", vai de Sirius para Marlene. Ele manda dizer que se divertiu muito ontem à noite e está muito feliz por finalmente conseguir pedi-la em namoro. – dizia o locutor.

Desliguei o rádio, sorrindo amargamente. A ironia era muito grande e precisei estacionar o carro para poder me recompor. Quais seriam as chances de eu ligar o rádio e ouvir uma dedicatória de Sirius para Lene? Parecia que todo mundo no Hogwarts tinha sorte no amor. Todo mundo menos eu.

Apoiei a cabeça no volante, retomando o fôlego. Estava decidida a não ir a meu baile de formatura. Não compareceria à noite de colação de grau. Dorcas e eu não deveríamos nos encontrar no Baile de Inverno. James e eu não trocaríamos presentes no Natal, nem iríamos esquiar. A partir de agora, ficaria apenas andando pelos corredores do Hogwarts como um fantasma de mim mesma.

Comecei a fantasiar sobre a possibilidade de fazer os exames antecipadamente e deixar o colégio mais cedo. Poderia me mudar de cidade, arranjar um emprego e começar uma vida nova. Já me via morando em Nova York, dançando em algum musical da Broadway.

Então imaginei uma vida nova no Meio-Oeste. Poderia me mudar para Nebrasca e me tornar fazendeira, por exemplo. Ou quem sabe chegaria dirigindo até Califórnia e me tornasse uma Hippie. Talvez até assumisse uma nova identidade, passando a me chamar Arco-Íris ou Lua.

Finalmente me sentei e enxuguei as lágrimas dos olhos. Por enquanto ainda era a velha Lily. E me sentia péssima. Meus pais não me deixariam mudar para outro país, se quer outro estado ou fazer nada do que imaginara. Eles me fariam ficar e sofrer minha pobre existência, encarando um dia após o outro.

Liguei o carro e comecei a andar. Depois de dirigir não sei por quanto tempo, fui parar na frente do Cine Tivoli. O Tivoli sempre passava filmes antigos e os clássicos do cinema aos sábados e domingos. Quando vi que Casablanca estava na sessão que começava à uma hora, entrei com o carro no estacionamento vazio.

Casablanca era o filme a que James e eu tínhamos assistido enquanto conversávamos pelo telefone em setembro último. Naquela época, nossos sentimentos ainda eram puros e descomplicados. Se pudesse fazer voltar o tempo, desfazer tudo o que acontecera desde aquela noite inocente.

Quando comprei o ingresso, a bilheteira me olhou de um modo estranho.

— A sessão demora quarenta e cinco minutos para começar. – Disse ela. — Você pode voltar mais tarde.

Concordei, embora sabendo que não teria nenhum lugar para ir. Um cinema vazio era um bom local para ficar sozinha.

— Vou esperar. — Respondi, com voz de choro.

— Está bem, querida. – concordou ela, gentilmente. — Pode entrar.

Deserto, o cinema parecia sinistro e surrealista. Assim mesmo ocupei um assento.

Arrasada, fechei os olhos, ignorando a visão das filas de assentos vazios. Se ia esperar quarenta e cinco minutos ou até o fim dos meus dias, não importava mais. A vida tinha perdido o sentido.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

 **James**

Fiquei em pé na porta, olhando até que o carro de Lily desaparecesse ao virar a esquina.

Minha mãe, em pé ao meu lado, parecia mais chocada do que eu.

— Mas o que foi isso? – ela perguntou.

— É uma história muito comprida. — Respondi, suspirando.

Sem dizer mais nada, subi as escadas e coloquei a caixa de papelão que Lily havia trazido em cima da cama. Com o coração partido, comecei a contemplar cada coisa que se encontrava ali dentro. Quando encontrei o Risadinha no fundo, eu o abracei e me enfiei sob as cobertas.

Não sabia o que tinha se passado pela cabeça de Lily. Será que Dorcas contara sobre nossa conversa de ontem à noite? Sacudi a cabeça. Tinha acreditado na palavra de Dorcas, quando me prometera que guardaria segredo.

Rememorei tudo o que tinha se passado desde o feriado em que fizemos a aposta. Embora nós tivéssemos brigado mais do que de costume (muito mais), nunca pensei que Lily fosse se desfazer de nossa amizade. Para mim a ideia de não sermos amigos era tão esquisita quanto a de não respirar. Nós devíamos era ficar juntos e, no entanto, agora ela estava nos separando. Por quê?

De todo meu coração, preferia acreditar que ela estivesse com ciúmes de Dorcas. Mas se fora a própria Lily quem dera a ideia de convidar sua amiga para sair. Ela queria que eu me esquecesse de Emmeline e continuasse tocando a vida. E era Lily quem estava toda entusiasmada com Amos, agindo como se o mundo tivesse vindo abaixo quando ele rompera com ela e voltara para Tanya. E mais, quando eu a havia beijado na sexta-feira, fora ela quem pusera os pés na Terra primeiro. Quando me lembro dela se lamentando por Amos, meu estômago dá voltas.

Por toda a manhã fiquei remexendo em tudo o que Lily tinha colocado na caixa para me devolver. A cada vez que olhava para a cara marrom do ursinho sentia uma pontada no coração. Lily tinha pedido que eu a deixasse em paz, e não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer.

Finalmente fiquei zangado. Quem ela pensava que era? Desde quando tomava decisões sobre nossa amizade, sobre nossa vida? Peguei o telefone. Iria força-la a conversar comigo mesmo que tivesse de ir a sua casa e acampar em seu quarto.

Desliguei quando a secretária eletrônica atendeu. Não sei por quê, mas a ideia de deixar uma mensagem desesperada, com a possibilidade de que ela estivesse no quarto ouvindo, era muito para minha cabeça. Não poderia forçar Lily a falar comigo. Ela simplesmente ficaria brava e me chamaria de animal. Tudo o que eu poderia fazer era... exatamente nada.

Estava em estado de choque quando o telefone tocou. Atendi ao primeiro toque, esperando que Lily tivesse reconsiderado e voltado ao normal.

— Alô, Potter? – ouvi a voz de Sirius.

— Ei, Sirius.

Meu coração desabou e comecei a procurar uma desculpa para desligar o mais rápido possível.

— Finalmente tomei coragem e fiz aquilo. — Ele comentou com entusiasmo.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Perguntei, massageando o pescoço com uma das mãos.

— Marlene. Ontem à noite convidei Marlene para sair. Foi demais, cara. Acordei pela manhã e disse a mim mesmo: "Sirius, hoje você vai tomar coragem e convidar a garota para garota que está fazendo pirar a sua cabeça". Então telefonei para ela, ela disse sim, e o resto é uma história romântica.

— Imagino que vocês se divertiram um bocado. — Respondi, procurando disfarçar a ironia na voz.

— Cara, foi como se tivéssemos sido feitos um para o outro. E sabe da melhor parte? – ele perguntou.

— O quê?

Apertei o Risadinha tão forte quanto pude, desejando me sentir contente por ver a felicidade de Sirius e Marlene.

— Ela me confessou que está apaixonada por mim desde o começo do semestre. Não é demais?

— É maravilhoso. – respondi.

Não podia acreditar que Sirius Black estava apaixonado. Ele sempre fora o cara que mais pegava no pé pelas minhas ideias de procurar a garota certa. Agora era quem falava pelos cotovelos sobre isso, feliz como eu nunca tinha visto.

— Quer saber o que fiz esta manhã?

— Fala.

Sirius não tinha percebido que eu não estava tão a fim de papo quanto ele.

— Liguei para uma estação de rádio e pedi ao locutor para fazer uma dedicatória. Então liguei para Marlene e disse pra ela ligar o rádio. Ficamos os dois ao telefone, a gente nem mesmo falava, apenas esperando pela música.

Sirius suspirou profundamente.

— Parece que o amor pegou você fundo. — Comentei, não sabendo bem o que dizer a ele naquele momento as declarações de amor eram para mim como uma faca cravada no coração.

— Até mesmo a convidei para o Baile de Inverno. – prosseguia Sirius. — Ei, quem sabe a gente pode formar uma dupla de casais!

— Bom, não sei se vou ao Baile.

— James, claro que você vai. Se não tiver outro jeito, você pode ir com Lily. Os dois estão sozinhos mesmo, e a maioria das pessoas acha que vocês namoram, então..

Comecei a rir, amargurado. Continuar a conversar com Sirius iria me fazer pular pela janela.

— Olha cara, minha mãe está me chamando. Mas estou realmente muito feliz por você e Marlene. Continue assim, cara.

Desliguei o telefone antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Eu tinha apenas dezoito anos e minha vida não era nada mais que dor e solidão. Deitado ali, não sabia quanto mais poderia suportar.

Não sei quanto tempo tinha se passado quando minha mãe colocou a cabeça pela porta do meu quarto. Podem ter sido minutos, horas, dias.

— Papai e eu estamos indo a um leilão. – disse ela. — Quer vir conosco?

Enfiei o Risadinha debaixo do cobertor e balancei a cabeça.

— Vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

Mamãe deu um sorriso maternal, que me fez sentir como se tivesse cinco anos.

— Está bem, querido. Mas não fique na cama o dia todo. Não é saudável.

Ela fechou a porta, e eu peguei o Risadinha de novo de seu esconderijo.

Quando ouvi a porta da garagem abrir, rolei para fora da cama. Fui ao banheiro escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto. Mas até mesmo pensar em pentear o cabelo me pareceu um esforço excessivo.

Ainda me sentindo como se estivesse em um vácuo, fui para a cozinha pegar uma xícara de café preto. Então me pus a folhear o jornal, meio indiferente, esperando tirar Lily do pensamento.

Passei pela sessão de esportes, mas assim que vi os resultados dos jogos percebi que já nem lembrava de quem tinha vencido quem no futebol. Percebi que também nem me importava com isso.

Fui para a sessão de artes. Talvez um filme me distraísse da dura realidade. Notei um grande anúncio de Casablanca. O filme estava passando no Tivoli, e a primeira sessão era à uma da tarde. Lembrei-me da última vez que havia assistido aquele clássico.

Lily já estava na cama quando telefonei avisando, mas se levantou e viu o filme inteiro.

Dei uma olhada no relógio. A sessão teria início em quinze minutos. Corri para a porta, vesti a jaqueta e peguei as chaves. Então automaticamente fui ao telefone para chamar Lily e perguntar se queria ir comigo.

Assim que toquei meu telefone, recuei. Por um instante tinha me esquecido de que a ideia de ir ao cinema era para esquecer o que tinha acontecido naquela manhã. Afastei-me do aparelho sentindo o estômago meio embrulhado. Lily tinha pedido para que não a chamasse nunca mais. Precisava me acostumar a ir ao cinema sozinho. Nenhum dos meus amigos apreciava os encantos de um filme em preto e branco.

Dirigindo até o cinema, saquei que assistir Humphrey Bogart e Ingrid Bergman não ia contribuir para afastar Lily de meus pensamentos. Ainda mais sabendo que ela chorava na parte em que Sam toca _As time goes by_ para Ilsa...

Comprei a entrada, de qualquer jeito. Nada iria me distrair e fazer esquecer Lily, então achei que era melhor esconder minha depressão na escuridão do cinema.

— Você tem um encontro com alguém aqui? – a senhora da bilheteria perguntou enquanto me dava o troco.

— Não, muito pelo contrário. – respondi.

Ela fez que não se importava.

— Deve ser alguma coisa no ar hoje. — Observou, quase que para si mesma.

— Acho que sim. — Concordei, sem saber do que ela estava falando, e pouco me importando também.

Como já estava atrasado mesmo, fui comprar pipoca. Não tinha comido nada o dia inteiro, e o estômago estava reclamando. Não tinha certeza se conseguiria comer todo o pacote, mas por via das dúvidas pedi manteiga extra.

Lá dentro do pequeno cinema meio vazio, Humphrey Bogart estava na tela e havia música ao fundo. Naquele momento me identifiquei com Bogart e seu personagem Rick. Rick havia perdido seu único e verdadeiro amor e agora estava sendo forçado a viver uma vida sem sentido. Era sempre muito frio e intocável, porque não se importava com nada.

Decidi ser como ele dali em diante, um declarado macho man que vai pela vida afora sem ser afetado por emoções ou desejos.

Perdido em meus pensamentos trágicos, esperei que meus olhos se acostumassem com a escuridão. Caminhei devagar, procurando um lugar não muito cheio de gente. Queria ficar sozinho se por acaso viesse a ter um chilique.

Quando cheguei à terceira fila do corredor, meu coração pareceu querer sair do peito. Um cabelo ruivo com jeito conhecido estava a poucas fileiras à minha frente. Parei, quase derrubando o saco de pipoca.

Com uma das mãos esfreguei primeiro um olho e depois o outro. Achei que era alucinação. Quais seriam as chances de Lily estar sentada bem a minha frente, quase como se soubesse que eu viria encontrá-la?

Fechei os olhos por um momento e, quando abri, ela ainda estava ali. Quando recomecei a andar, não conseguia controlar o sentimento de que, ao contrário de Rick na tela, meu romance poderia ter um final feliz.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

 **Lily**

Ingrid Bergman ainda não tinha aparecido na tela e eu já estava de novo engolindo as lágrimas. Normalmente não choro até a parte em que Rick ouve Sam tocando _As time goes by_ para Ilsa, ao piano. Pensando na força dela, decidi não agir como uma idiota.

Ilsa nunca teria chorado durante um filme, ela nunca choraria nem mesmo durante toda uma guerra.

Enxuguei meus olhos na camiseta e procurei me endireitar na cadeira. Sem querer, meus pensamentos se voltaram para James. Contudo, em vez de me lembrar de como nossa amizade tinha terminado, pensei em todos os bons momentos que tínhamos vivido juntos.

Sequências de cenas em comum com James me atravessavam a mente e me faziam sorrir.

Primeiro, a lembrança de nós dois em uma canoa no Lago Gambler. Depois me recordei de quando ele apareceu em minha porta vestido de coelho da Páscoa. E ri alto a me lembrar de James saltando montanha abaixo esquiando, em um passeio da escola. Ele ficara em pé depois da demonstração e agradecera com uma reverência perante um monte de esquiadores perplexos.

E então havia a imagem de nosso beijo. Podia quase sentir seus lábios quentes nos meus, seus dedos passando pelos meus cabelos. E quando dançávamos no Baile de Boas-Vindas eu me senti como se estivesse os em nosso mundo particular. Seus braços me seguravam apertado, e por minutos inteiros me esqueci de que deveria estar apaixonada por Amos.

Que grande piada, pensei. Nunca amei Amos. Não sabia nem mesmo se gostava dele.

Confundi o desejo de ter um namorado com o amor verdadeiro. Agora a lembrança de ter chegado a chorar por ele ter voltado para Tanya me parecia ridícula.

Estava tão distraída pensando em James que nem percebi que uma pessoa chegava perto de mim. Não havia mais ninguém na minha fileira, mas de repente alguém se sentou a meu lado. Um arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo. Mesmo antes de me virar, eu sabia que era James.

— Alguém pediu pipoca? — Sussurrou ele ao meu ouvido.

Fiquei paralisada, olhando para ele com os pensamentos em total desordem. Era quase como se o tivesse conjurado, de tanto que pensara nele. Agora James estava do meu lado, e mesmo no escuro do cinema eu podia sentir o calor de seus olhos. Olhei para baixo e percebi que usava sapatos trocados. "Ele parece pior do que eu", pensei com o coração disparado.

Não podia nem falar mas estiquei o braço e peguei uma porção de pipoca. Daí voltei a assistir ao filme. Estava quase chorando de novo. Não tinha certeza do que sentia, mas fiquei contente de ter James a meu lado. Com ele ali, a dor de perder um amigo era amenizada. Pelo menos durante a próxima hora e meia, aproximadamente, nós estaríamos juntos.

E ali ficamos, ao longo do que pareceu uma eternidade, sentados duros em nossas cadeiras. Dias e noites se passaram em Casablanca, mas eu nem prestava atenção às cenas. Minha mente estava ocupada com a proximidade de James.

Nós não nos tocávamos, mas o calor do seu corpo parecia me envolver. Num dado momento nós dois colocamos a mão no saco de pipoca. Recuamos mais que depressa, cada um se afastando para o seu lado.

Todavia, durante à última cena do filme, nossos ombros e braços se colaram, e eu quase não respirava. Nunca havia sentido tanto a proximidade de uma pessoa. Mas ele não era apenas uma pessoa. Era James, meu melhor amigo e meu verdadeiro amor.

Enquanto ouvia Humphrey Bogart dizendo "Nós sempre teremos Paris", as lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto, pela primeira vez desde que James se sentara na poltrona ao lado.

De repente senti sua respiração em meu rosto e inclinei à cabeça. Cada músculo de meu corpo se retesava, esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse.

— Nós sempre... — James cochichou ao meu ouvido. Pensei que fosse terminar a frase com "teremos Paris", mas ele não o fez... — nos teremos para sempre.

Estiquei o braço e peguei sua mão, apertando tão forte quanto podia. Quando me virei, ele gentilmente me acariciou o rosto, desenhando o contorno de meus lábios. Tinha certeza de que todo mundo no cinema podia ouvir meu coração batendo, mas não me importava.

— Eu te amo. – murmurei.

— Eu te amo. – murmurou ele também.

Nós nos beijamos enquanto o filme terminava. Beijei-o com todo o desejo de semanas, meses, anos que se passaram. O beijo de James era igualmente apaixonado, e senti que pela primeira vez na vida nós dois nos entendíamos completamente.

Quanto mais ficávamos juntos, mais nosso beijo se aprofundava, e me esqueci completamente de onde estávamos. Nada mais importava. O mundo era só James e eu...eu e James...Tudo o mais era miragem evaporando-se no ar.

Sem aviso, as luzes se acenderam. Nós ainda nos beijávamos. Só paramos quando todos no cinema começaram a aplaudir espontaneamente. Olhamos um para o outro com ar cúmplice e caímos na risada. Um assobio longo e forte de alguém no corredor nos fez rir mais ainda. Mas não parávamos de nos olhar. Estávamos completamente absorvidos pela magia do momento.

Depois que todos saíram do cinema, James me tomou pela mão e me puxou da cadeira.

Andamos pelo corredor estreito abraçados, sem nos importarmos com o fato de que a cada passo tropeçávamos um no outro.

Na entrada toda iluminada a mulher da bilheteria estava parada, com as mãos na cintura.

— EU SABIA! – exclamou ela quando nos viu saindo juntos — Como eu disse, deve ser alguma coisa no ar!

Andamos pela rua, sorrindo e rindo feito bobos. Todos apaixonados, pensei.

De repente James parou e me abraçou. Eu o abracei também, tão apertado quanto podia.

— Ei, Lily. – disse ele.

— O quê?

Tirei o cabelo dele do rosto, adorando aquele toque em meus dedos.

— Você já tem um par para o Baile de Inverno? – ele perguntou — Sabe, preciso ganhar uma certa aposta.

Puxei-o para mais perto, beijando-o de leve. Depois dei uma risada e um soco ligeiro em seu braço.

— Acho que você quis dizer que tem uma aposta que _eu_ preciso ganhar. — Falei, olhando em seus olhos.

James fez cara de sério e colocou as mãos em torno de minha cabeça.

— Acho que _nós_ dois ganhamos. — sussurrou gentilmente.

Então ele me beijou, e não estou bem certa do que aconteceu depois. Tudo de que me lembro é que a noite terminou com chocolate quente e uma lareira. Adivinhe o resto...

 **FIM!**


End file.
